Historia no contadas
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Humanstuck/multiparin Hay cosas de las que es mejor no hablar, pero vale la pena escucharlas. Quinceava historia:-El color favorito de Terezi-"Quiero que todos lo vean, quiero que todos aprecien la belleza de ese color fue lo que pensé mientras empuñaba una de las filosas cuchillas de la chica azul en mi mano"
1. Intro

En una habitación llena de computadoras en quien sabe donde, cinco chicos intentaban seguir su odiosa rutina mensual.

-¡¿Aradia, ya entraste al sistema?!

-Si.

-Perfecto-el chico de lentes se acomoda el micrófono de sus audífonos-Dirk, ¿Me escuchas?

-_Si, Jake, deja de preguntar._

-¿Ya está todo listo?

_-¡Que si, mierda! ¿cuantas veces hemos hecho esto?_

-Kanaya, Roxy ¿como van?

-¡Lo logramos!-dijo la chica rubia aprobando con la mano.

-¡Bien! ¡Dirk, tu turno!

-_A la orden... Ya est__á._

-¿Ya?-preguntó el de lentes levantando una ceja.

-_Nadie puede contra mi ¿lo recuerdas, English?_

-Si, me da igual ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro empezaron a teclear como si su vida dependiera de eso y pudieron resistir varios minutos hasta que...

-¡Chicos este es nuevo!-grito la rubia asustada al ver el mensaje erróneo en su monitor.

-¡Jane!

-¡No grites, Jake!

_-_Entras tú-la chica siguió las ordenes de su primo y comenzó a mover sus dedos a una velocidad asombrosa.

Seguían tecleando con ansiedad e incluso mas tensos que antes. No se calmaron hasta que la computadoras hicieron un sonidito parecido a los del chat.

-lo logramos...-suspiró Jake aliviado.

-¡A celebrar!-grito Roxy destapando una botella de brandy.

Los chicos le siguieron el juego y empezaron a bailar y a gritar de alegría por una de las pocas buenas escusas que tenia la chica para alcoholizarse, todos a excepción de Jake que frente al mar esperaba ansioso noticias de su mejor amigo.

**timaeusTestified [TT] **empezó a molestar a **golgothasTerror [GT]**

TT:Hola Jake.

GT:me tenias preocupado estas bien?

TT:Vamos, tú sabes que yo no caigo dos veces en la misma trampa, no me volverá a capturar la Spider8itch.

GT:jajaja

GT:ese apodo es excelente te molesta si lo uso?

TT:Adelante... Oye Jake, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

GT:sip

TT:¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos así?

Pasaron un par de minutos pero Dirk no recibió respuesta alguna.

TT:¿Jake? ¿Estás ahí?

GT:lo siento

GT:de verdad lo siento

TT:¿Estás llorando?

GT:no

GT:te prometo que todo pronto terminara

GT:hasta entonces cuídate por favor

TT:Voy a estar bien.

GT:solo era eso estaba preocupado

GT:nos vemos

TT:¡Espera Jake!

GT:si?

TT:No, nada. Nos vemos.

GT: :? ok

**timaeusTestified [TT] **dejó de molestar a **golgothasTerror [GT]**

El líder de los alpha miró al cielo nocturno de la isla paradesiaca y pensar... que ellos no estaban ni siquiera bajo el mismo cielo.

-Lo siento Dirk, pero no puedo permitir que nada les pase.

* * *

En algún de un bosque un había orfanato abandonado, o eso creían Supuestamente, cuando el principal benefanctor fue asesinado y su hijo desapareció todos los niños fueron trasladados esa casona estaba completamente abandonada.

Aun así Karkat Vantas estaba dando vueltas en una de las camas, tratando de ignorar los fatídicos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de su habitación.

Rendido, el chico optó por levantarse. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de luz, eran las once y media de la mañana.

El cangrejo tomó ropa limpia de su armario y se fue a bañar.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a su amigo John salir de la de enfrente. El de lentes también estaba en piyama y tenia su ropa limpia en la mano.

Cuando los dos chicos cruzaron miradas John empezó a reírse como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

-¿De que te ríes Egbert?-gruño Karkat.

-¡DE TU CARA!-grito el chico que se agarraba el estomago mientras reía y apuntaba a su amigo con el dedo.

Karkat se paso la mano por la cara y al ver que le había quedado pintura en ella puso una cara tan grotesca que el mismo demonio hubiera ido a esconderse detrás de las faldas de mami.

-¡MAKARA!-gritó el carcino lleno de ira y se fue corriendo donde su mejor amigo para reclamarle.

Gamzee Makara estaba en su habitación escuchando música, uno de sus tanto vicios. Se sintió muy contento cuando uno más de ellos entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días, hermano.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA ACOSADOR DE MIERDA TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ENTRES A MI HABITACIÓN MIENTRAS DUERMO!

-Pero si te queda de la puta madre, hermano-dijo el juggalo despeinando el cabello negro de su amigo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Si tanto te molesta solo quítatelo hermano, con un baño se ira. Ademas lo necesitas apestas como la mierda.

Karkat le dedicó una mirada de odio a Gamzee mientras pensaba que carajo había hecho el para tener un amigo tan cabrón, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación murmurando maldiciones.

Entro al baño y se sacó la ropa rápidamente se hubiera sacado el bóxer tambien de no haber visto a cierta personita.

John estaba "solo" con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, un par de jodidas gotitas de deslizaban por su delgado cuerpo que a decir verdad solo dos personas en el mundo veían atractivo, para su desgracia Karkat era una de ellas.

-¿Que pasa Karkat?-pregunto el de ojos azules al ver que su amigo estaba mas rojo que la luz de un semáforo.

-N-nada-respondió el chico con un susurro, puso la ropa sobre la puerta de un cubículo de ducha y se metió ahí dentro, tratando de retener ese gritito traicionero que se asomaba por su garganta, abrió el agua fría de la ducha para ver si podía distraerse un poco pero era inútil.

Ya hace tiempo que Karkat se había enamorado de otra persona. Sin embargo, al haber sido John Egbert su primer amor no podía evitar este tipo de reacciones.

-Oye Karkat-

-¿Que quieres?

-Anoche, tuve un sueño...

-¿Si? yo también dijo el ojirrojo con sarcasmo e ironía adornando su voz-soñe que viajabas con extraterrestres parecidos a monitos caricaturescos mal dibujados y un conejito robot regido mugroso armado hasta por el culo por una luna extraterrestre. Dave y Jade estaban haciendo que las ranas se reproduzcan para crear una puta rana suprema universal. Rose era negra, pero no negra afro, su piel era literalmente gris y hablando de eso yo era un extraterrestre con cuernos y piel gris que les estaba dando geniales concejos de que debían hacer.

-Guau... ¡Que sueño mas genial!-gritó John efusivo, Karkat solo pudo hacer un palmface y de paso quitarse esa puta pintura de la cara.

-¿Que soñaste tú?

-¿Yo?

-No, Casey ¡Si, tú, imbécil!

-Yo soñé con nuestro hermano.

-¿Jade y tu tienen un hermano?

-Si, pero también en hermano de Dave y de Rose, se llama Jake y tiene 23, en realidad al principio no sabía que mi nuestro hermano biológico pero yo igual lo consideraba como parte de mi familia y...

-¿No me ibas a contar tu sueño?

-¡Ah si! Soñé que mi hermano y el hermano de Dave estaban en una cita romántica mientras Dave y yo los espiábamos.

-Jajajajajaja-de solo pensar que el supuestamente rey de los tios guays hermano mayor de Strider era homosexual provocó en Karkat un severo ataque de risa y pensar en la cara que pondría Dave si lo descubriera o mas bien "cuando" lo descubriera hacia que su impulso de reír se hiciera mayor incluso. Las carcajadas de Vantas se hicieron tan presente que por un momento hizo que el cangrejo se olvidara de que estaba dentro de una ducha bañándose Se tropezó con un jabón, se golpeo la cabeza y cayó desmayado.

Al despertar el moreno lo primero que notó fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y lo segundo, la pequeña niña que lo miraba atentamente con sus ojos gatunos.

Se incorporo para ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el cuartel de sus amigos, ni en ningún lugar que hubiera visto antes. Estaba en una habitación humeda, fria y oscura.

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-Estás...-susurró la niña esquivando la mirada del mayor-en la casa Serket.

Karkat puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza, los abrió nuevamente pero aun estaba en el mismo lugar. Se pelliscó, se golpeo otra vez la cabeza, se cacheteo, grito, lloró, pero era inutil. Eso no era un pesadilla. Era la realidad.

Otra vez estaba solo.

-Karkitty-dijo la niña mirando al chico preocupada, pero el carcino solo la ignoró y siguió llorando. Estaba solo otra vez y lo peor de todo es que no

-KK-un chico rubio salió de las sombras, tenia lentes para ver en 3D y parecía estar de verdad triste. Vantas dejó de llorar y miró al chico sorprendido.

-¿Sollux?

-KK, tus amigos...-Karkat corrió hasta donde estaba su ex-compañero de instituto y lo agarró de la camisa.

-¿Están bien?¿Que paso con ellos? ¿Y Gamzee? ¿Y John? ¿Donde están todos?-gritaba el moreno con desesperación.

-Todos están aquí Karkitty-dijo la niña con timidez.

-Excepto Rose Ladone, pero la están buscando.

-Sollux... ¿Que haces aquí?-el chico rubio suspiró y miro a su amigo de la infancia-esa es una larga historia ¿No preferirías saber de tus amigos?

-S-si.

-K-karki...-trató de decir la chica atrás, Karkat la miro con curiosidad y ella se sonrojó un poco-tengo que cambiarte las vendas.

-¿Quien eres?

-Emm... yo...

-KK ¿Realmente olvidaste a Nepeta?

-¿Nepeta?-un recuerdo vago llegó a la mente del moreno, este estaba adornado de una bella pequeña de ojos verdes brillantes y largos cabellos castaños, la niña enfrente suyo no se parecía en nada a la de sus recuerdos, la otra era una pequeña extrovertida y vivaz pero esta más bien parecía una persona tímida y triste-¿Que te sucedió?

-Mmmm...

En ese momento Karkat se dio cuenta de que todas las personas que habían entrado en su vida alguna vez, tanto sus amigos, sus enemigos y el mismo tenían algo importante que no decir.

Y era mejor así, no debía distraerse por el pasado, lo único que importaba era que pasaría de ahora en mas y como lograría salir. El pasado no era importante se repetía Karkat a si mismo, pero si no lo era ¿Por que había sido secuestrado por la mafia mas peligrosa del país? ¿Por que sus amigos de la infancia parecían saber mas de lo que decían? ¿Como había aceptado el mismo correr esa situación de riesgo?

Hay cosas que es mejor no contar pero realmente valdria la pena escucharlas.

**Hola a todos, soy Surya-chan y este es uno de los fics mas extraños que... ¿a quien engaño? No hay nada mas extraño que Homestuck. Bueno, este fic empieza con el evidente secuestro de Karkat, pero este tema no sigue si no hasta el final ya que en los primeros capítulos voy a relatar la historia de cada uno de los veinte personajes... un fic laaaaargo y tortuoso.**

** A menos que por esto nadie lo lea XD. Si alguien es amable y se digna a leerlo sacare un capitulo todos los lunes ¿Por que los lunes? ¿Que hay mejor que encontrarle algo bueno a un lunes?**

**Ultima advertencia: este es un fic de multiparin (o como se escriba) y ademas de ser sadstuck y mueren algunos personajes entre otras cosas, problemas de psicológicos, drogadicción, sexo etc**

**Si eres morboso y masoquista como yo te invito a que lo leas de ahora en mas... y si no también :0)**

**Gracias a todos**


	2. La melancoholia de Karkat Vantas

He aquí otro puto día sin sentido, en el que pretendo vivir cuando en realidad lo único que hago es no morir. Mierda, no debo pensar en eso.

Mi nombre es Karkat Vantas y tengo dieciséis años, hace dos años deje el instituto. Cuando mi madre murió mi padre entró en el alcoholismo y por eso me vi obligado a mantenerme por mi cuenta. No fue tan malo dejar la escuela, nunca encaje demasiado bien. ademas, mi mejor amigo venía a visitarme todos los días al trabajo, hasta que su problema con las drogas llegó a tal punto que tuvieron que internarlo y como sus padres decían que yo era una mala influencia, y está bien justificado, no me dejaron acercarme a su internado.

Soy Karkat Vantas y aun no entiendo por que sigo vivo.

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro en mi puto y mal pagado trabajo en la mierdera cafetería Un chico viene y me pide un café Es una persona bastante peculiar. Tiene el pelo largo, gafas negras rotas y un repugnante olor a transpiración que hace que mi estomago se revuelva como si estuviera en un juego de feria barata.

Con mucho asco le llevo su pedido mientras el teclea en su laptop, pero algo ademas de su olor y su notoria transpiración me inquieta y es la forma en que me mira atentamente, no veo sus ojos pero parece realmente molesto conmigo, no es que este asustado pero me pone de malas hostias que me miren asi. Trato de ignorarlo y le doy su puto café solo por curiosidad mire su computadora y vi que de fondo de pantalla tenia una foto suya abrazado a una chica con sonrisa gatuna que se me hizo muy conocida.

-¿Que estás mirando?-me ruge ese maldito engendro pero yo solo le respondo "lo mas cortesmente posible" insultándole.

Y por culpa de este maldito sudoroso me me despidieron de mi trabajo.

Pase el resto del día bagando por la ciudad. Apreciando el descarado espectáculo de exhibicionismo que me ofrecían los niños en el parque las parejitas de la mano, los putos clásicos amigos cabrones riendo como hienas en la calle, asqueroso.

Camine sin rubo hasta que anocheció no había dado cuenta de que estaba en los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad hasta que una mujer me ofreció sus "servicios" ¿Tengo cara de necesitado? No acepto putos comentarios.

es una fortuna, solo en esta ocasión que con mi cara de pocos amigos, mis enormes ojeras y mis amarillentos ojos parezca un drogado con abstinencia nadie se me acercaba. Pero por si las dudas, saque esas oses que siempre llevo en mi mochila, definitivamente encajaba mucho mejor en ese entorno.

Hasta que senti a alguien apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro. Estaba cagado de miedo pero con mi mejor actuación me di vuelta dándole a ver mi cara usual, esa que miedo da.

Era una chica, rubia y de ojos azules obscuros eso creo porque en realidad tenia un cristal negro, seguramente estaba ciega de un ojo o algo. Me extrañó que no estuviera vestida con ropas provocadoras, en realidad, de no ser por esa sonrisa escalofriante se veia como una chica normal.

-¿Que hace alguien como tu por aquí?-me pregunto sin que su mirada desapareciera, yo trate de seguir en mi personaje.

-Te importa porque...

-Me das asco-dijo ella poniéndose seria-las personas como tu merecen morir. Eres tan patético e inutil Karkat Vantas...

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?-no me importaron los horribles insultos que estaba dirigiendo hacia mi persona esa chica seguramente era el individuo mas peligroso de esa zona y me había elegido como presa.

-¿Como no saberlo? Eres el asmereir del mundo, hasta Gamzee se ríe de ti a tus espaldas ¿Por que no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres de una puta vez cangrejo?

¿Quien era ella? ¿Como conocía a Gamzee? ¿Por que mierda me decía todo eso? ¿Que carajo se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Por que lloraba? ¿Por que escapaba? ¿Por que me dolían tanto las palabras de una zorra que ni siquiera conocía?

Corrí hasta salir de ese barrio y volvía a estar en la ciudad. No recordaba haber pasado por el puente que me separaba de la parte "civilizada" de la sociedad, . Mas bien no recordaba la mayor parte del transcurso del viaje así pesar que yo vivía en una ciudad transitada casi ningún auto pasaba por ese puente a esas horas, nada de eso me importó.

Camine por el puente tratando de calmarme, de olvidar lo que dijo esa probable puta barata o asesina psicópata. Pero no podía, sus palabras me carcomían la cabeza y el corazón, achicandolos mas y mas, convirtiéndolos en la puta habitación cerrada que yo llene de dolor y sufrimiento.

Me acerque al barandal del puente mire al horizonte donde vi un ápice en tonalidad naranja anunciando la próxima venida de otro día de mierda.

Mire para abajo, una caída libre de mas de quinientos metros al mar y para colmo creo que alguien me había dicho que había tiburones, una muerte segura ¿Que tenia que perder?

Me senté sobre el barandal y mire el amanecer, si miraba abajo me asustaría.

saque mis manos del fierro y deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara hasta caerme, hubiera muerto de no ser que alguien sujeto mi mano a tiempo.

-¡Te tengo!

-¿Que caraj-?-esa persona me jalo hasta tirarme al asfalto del puente, luego el se tiro al piso mientras jadeaba cansado.

-Eres mas pesado de lo que pareces amigo-me dijo sonriendo era un chico joven, mas o menos de mi edad; tenia el pelo negro, los incisivos enormes y usaba gafas de montura cuadrada. Estaba vestido con una hermosa campera azul, recuerdo que una vez la había visto en una tienda pero estaba demasiado cara entonces no pude comprarla.

-¿Por que mierda hiciste eso?!-le grite enojado mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-Si caias ahi ibas a morir-dijo el parándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¡Si!¡IDIOTA! ¡ESTABA TRATANDO DE SUICIDARME!

-Lo se-lo agarre de campera y mire sus ojos. eran azules, el azul mas hermoso que había visto jamas, me sonroje un poco pero eso no importaba, a esa distancia y con la iluminación no se notaria.

-¡¿Entonces por que me detuviste?! ¡Yo no te importo de nada, no me conoces! ¡Me hubieran dejado morir!-el chico frunció el ceño y me aparto de un empujón.

-¡¿Crees que suicidándote tus problemas van a terminar?! ¡Solo estas intentando escapar en lugar de enfrentarte a ellos! ¡SI TE RINDES, TODO ACABARA!

-¡¿QUE CARAJO ESTAS DICIENDO, IMBÉCIL?!

-¡Solo deja de preocuparte y se feliz! ¡Y si no puedes, esfuérzate mas!

-¡¿POR QUE NO VAS A TRATAR DE SALVAR A OTRO INÚTIL INFELIZ SUICIDA Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ?!

-Karkat ¿por que quieres morir si seria seria tan fácil para ti ser feliz?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Mi vida es una mierda! ¡TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI!

-Se más de lo que piensas-me sonrió con ternura y luego me abrazó-porque estoy seguro que si salieras de vez en cuando de ese caparazón que usas para aislarte de los otros podrías ser muy feliz... El mundo no es tan cruel como tu crees-mis lagrimas empezaron a caer y pero no correspondí su abrazo.

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo-susurre con una voz quebradiza-...tu eres el que esta abrazando a un desconocido...

-Entonces...-dijo separándose unos centímetros de mi para secar mis lagrimas-¿por que no empiezas por mi?

-¿Eh?

-Soy John Egbert- sonrió y se separó por completo de mi-tengo dieciséis años, me gustas las películas, las bromas y me gustaría aprender magia y programación de computadoras. Vivo en el bosque junto con mis amigos para ocultarnos de la mafia Serket, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-y me extendió su mano para que la estrechara

-¿La mafia Serket?-susurre asustado, esa era la mafia mas poderosa de toda la ciudad ¿Por que perseguiría a un chico?

-sip, la chica que te encontraste hace un rato era la jefa Vriska Serket-ante esta información palidecí ¿en que lio clase problema me había metido? Si me quedaba con ese tal John, era una muerte segura pero... ¿No era yo el que hace algunos minutos quería morir? O de alguna manera el... ¡No tenia sentido pensar algo tan estúpido! Vamos al puto grano en el culo. Le di la mano a ese puto cabrón.

-Soy Karkat Vantas, tengo dieciséis años, me gustan las películas románticas, la hoces y la programación de computadoras. Y no puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero si, quiero ser tu amigo.

Y así, empezó mi amistad con ese chico tan particular, me mude a su casa. Con sus dos amigos y su hermana que con el tiempo se convirtió en mas que una amiga para mi. Luego llegaron Terezi y Tavros y por ultimo mi mejor amigo Gamzee y si, John tenia razón cuando dijo eso de "el mundo no es tan cruel como tu crees" y se con seguridad que si alguna vez me me hundo de vuelta en ese vacío lleno de tristeza y soledad podre salir a flote gracias a esas palabras, gracias a John.

**Estoy escribiendo desde clandestinidad, mi mamá me prohibió usar la compu por mi bajo bajiiiiiisimo rendimiento escolar :( pero de todas formas la uso en secreto. Este capitulo no es tan importante en realidad, solo es cursi. Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias por el review LucyHS, me encanta leerlos, como a todo el mundo ¿no?**

**El siguiente capitulo iba a ser sobre Jake pero si alguien quiere otro personaje que avise por favor, gracias a todos :33**


	3. El renacimiento de John Egbert

**Mis disculpas por menti, esta no es la historia de Jake es la historia de John.**

**Advertencias: **JohnDave, intentos de suicido (otra vez) Gore (o algo así)

_Sus labios son suaves, sus brazos son cálidos, su aroma ignotizante. Me pierdo poco a poco en ese chico que es como un mundo_

_John._

_Susurra mi nombre de manera lenta._

_John._

_Pero cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte al igual que sus caricias se convierten en sacudidas._

_John._

_Puedo escuchar su voz con mas claridad es... ¿femenina?_

_Oh claro... Otro sueño._

Me propongo a abrir mis ojos lentamente, me encuentro en ese estúpido hospital privado. ¿Cuantas veces van este mes? ¿cinco?

-John, que bueno-dice mi amiga Vriska mientras me abraza-estaba preocupada-luego se aparta de mi y golpea mi cara con la mano abierta. No tan fuerte como para dejar marca pero lo suficiente como para que me pique-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota! ¿cuantas veces piensas seguir intentándolo?

-Hasta que muera-respondo mirando mi brazo lleno de cicatrices y la cortada mas reciente-pero lamento haberte preocupado Vriska.

-John...-susurra mi nombre mientras me mira con pena.

Mi nombre en John Egbert, tengo 12 años. Y soy el vidente de los sueños de la familia Serket.

Un vidente de los sueños es aquella persona que puede ver el futuro en sus sueños, ¿suena genial? Pues no lo es, esta habilidad suele tener algún tipo de limitación. En mi caso solo puedo ver mi futuro y el de las personas mas valiosas para mi. Ademas, daría todo por cambiar la desgracia que me ha traído este estúpido poder.

La muerte mi madre y la desaparición de mi hermana, y sobre todo, el vivir esta horrible y tortuosa vida como instrumento de una mafia ¡Estupendo!

Ya era de mañana, mi duodécimo intento de suicidio por suerte fue una escusa para faltar a mi absurdo trabajo, mi MUY absurdo trabajo.

El camino de regreso a la casa Serket fue silencioso, pero no un silencio incomodo ya que Vriska y yo estábamos acostumbrados a estar en silencio en la mitad del tiempo que duraba el viaje del hospital a la casa. Algo así como una costumbre.

Y llegó el momento donde ella rompía el silencio.

-¿Soñaste con ese chico?

Al escuchar esa pregunta el rojo de mi piel se extendió de mis mejilla hasta la punta del pelo.

Antes la pregunta era "¿Soñaste algo?". Ahora que soñar con el se había vuelto tan usual ya directamente me preguntaba si el había sido parte de mi sueño.

-N-no-¿Y que le iba a responder? Si respondía que si le iba tener que contar mi semi-erótico sueño.

-Mientes-dios te maldiga Vriska. A ti y tu maldito poder para saber todo lo que pienso.

-Bueno, si soñé con el-dije resignado esquivándole la mirada pero de seguro ella sonreía complacida.

-¿Y que soñaste?

-¡Mira ya llegamos!-lo dije al asar pero por pura casualidad era cierto. Estábamos justo enfrente de la mansión.

Bajo lo mas rápido que puedo y paso por delante de personas que me parecen casi invisibles creo que eran dos gorilas teniendo esposado a un chico rubio de lentes negros y extravagantes

-Hola-les dije fríamente y ellos me respondieron el saludo de igual manera.

Hubiera subido las escaleras de no ser que me percate de la presencia de aquel niño. Como impulsado por un resorte bajo me acerco a el para verlo mejor.

Que pelo tan hermoso tiene, de seguro es para verse mas cool.

Que piel mas blanca tiene, de seguro es para verse mas hermoso.

Que heridas mas graves tiene, de seguro son para evitar que escape.

El me mira con esos ojos que yo no puedo ver pero de todas formas me sonrojo.

-Toma una foto niño duran mas-me dice altanero.

Nunca se que responderle, ni en mis sueños podía responderle cuando el se ponía así. Lo se, nunca podía escuchar lo que me decía, pero lo se.

Mire al hombre musculoso que lo estaba sosteniendo para que me dijera lo que quería saber pero creo que entendió ya que le dio una patada en el estomago.

-¡No!-grite y me agacho para ver al niño que se había doblegado ante el golpe-¿Estas bien?

-Oh, John ¿Ya lo conociste?-me di vuelta y mire a mi amiga-el es Dave Strider, el nuevo asesino de la familia Serket.

-Púdrete zorra-escupe el rubio de mis sueños (literalmente) a mi amiga.

-¿No es adorable?-contesta mi amiga más en respuesta al rubio que a mi.

Yo me acerco a ella y le digo al oído:

-Es el.

Se produce un silencio de un minuto y hasta que se forma una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de mi amiga.

-Entonces dormirá en tu cuarto-dice y me obliga a que lo lleve conmigo, luego me deja a solas con el ¡Gracias querida amiga! notece el sarcasmo.

-¿T-te llamas Dave?-pregunto con timidez ¡Idiota! tu voz no debería sonar así.

El estaba sentado sobre mi cama mirando sus heridas.

-Si, y tu... ¿eres John Egbert?

-¡Si! ¿Como lo supiste?

-Jade me lo dijo.

-¡CONOCES A JADE!-grito casi tirándome sobre el, el me aparta.

-Dos palabras:Espacio Personal.

-¡¿Donde está?!

-De camino aquí-al oír sus palabras siento como la ilusión y la esperanza renacen en mi pero al ponerme a pensar un poco mejor y ser un poco mas especifico con lo de "aquí" mi sonrisa se borra. Dave aparentemente me leyó la mente.

-No aquí "aquí", aquí a la ciudad-me alivio y vuelvo a sonreír.

-Ella me dijo que te diera esto-y me entrega en mano una carta que abro desesperadamente.

_Querido John:_

_¡Me siento muy feliz de que estés leyendo esto!_

_Me gustaría estar ahora frete a ti para poder decirte cuanto te extraño y poder abrazarte con fuerza. Estaba preocupada por ti porque últimamente no he soñado nada sobre ti así que tenia miedo de que estuvieras muerto._

_Hasta que tuve ese lindo sueño donde tu y Dave estaban bien cariñositos :D Por eso te lo he enviado a enviar a el. _

_Es un poco frió pero es un gran chico. No lo hagas enojar y si se pone ansioso dale zumo de manzana, eso siempre lo calma. Su hermano Dirk dice que es una droga para el._

_Ahora mismo debo estar en el aeropuerto a Paris ¿soy exacta no?_

_Tengo tanto que contarte que esta carta me queda corta así que mejor termino ya._

_Te quiere, Jade Harley_

_P.D: Dave sabe perfectamente como escapar de ahí, así que cúralo y lárguense._

_P.D.D: TE MATARE YO MISMA POR LO DE LOS BRAZOS._

Miro al chico frente ami porque no se exactamente que decirle seguramente estoy un poco sonrojado.

-¿La leíste?

-No-me dice el estoico.

Sin mas que decir corro hacia mi armario y saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Vriska había guardado en el por si llegaba a hacerme "heridas no deseadas"

-Te curare intentando tener un poco de confianza en mi mismo, como si realmente pudiera sacarla de algún lado. El asiente con la cabeza y se quita la camisa.

¿Acaso es posible tener cuadraditos en el estomago a los 12 años? Aparentemente... si.

-En serio, sácame una foto, será más fácil consolarte por la noche-dice el riendo arrogante, ¿que carajo quiso decir con eso?

...procesando...

-Hey! ¡No soy un homosexual!

-¿En serio?

-Si! ¡E incluso si lo fuera no me fijaría en alguien como tu!

-Como digas, solo cúrame ¿quieres?-yo mojo me siento a su lado, mojo un pedazo de algodón en alcohol y lo pazo por su torso.

No son heridas que requieran puntadas, pero están lo suficientemente profundas como para sangrar.

-¿Como...

-Fue una emboscada, Jade lo predijo pero...

-Fue inevitable.

El cool kid asiente con la cabeza y mira melancólico a algún punto frente a el, casi escucho sonar la melodía triste de su flashback pero como yo soy el que está narrando me temo que no podrán verlo.

-Vamonos de aquí-me dijo cuando termine de curarlo, toma mi mano de una patada derriba la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Que haces?

-Corre.

Y me arrastra por el pasillo o al menos eso trato de creer, pero la verdad es que no estoy haciendo nada por detenerlo.

-Espera, Vriska se preocupara!-pero no hay respuesta. El solo me saca se esfuerza en sacarme de ese lugar.

Y diga lo que le diga yo también deseo ir ¿No tengo derecho a ser egoísta? He vivido tanto tiempo aquí encerrado que ya ni recuerdo como se siente el calor del sol ni como son las cosas iluminadas con la luz de la luna. Es tan triste recordar la muerte de mi madre, el día que me alejaron de Jade.

Si Vriska realmente fuera mi amiga me hubiera dejado irme de aquí hace tiempo.

¿Acaso no tengo derecho a soñar? ¿No puedo ser feliz?

Parece que no.

Lo se porque mientras yo estaba monologando ella abrió todas, y cada una de las heridas de Dave dejandolo inconsiente. Lo derrotó.

-No te iras de aquí John-me dice ella, parece realmente alterada y psicopata. Su sonrisa ya ni arrogante es, mas bien parece... enferma.

-Vriska...-susurro mientras cargo el cuerpo de Strider sobre mi espalda-es hora de irme.

-¡NO!-grita histérica, su voz se escucho horrible y áspera-¡Eres un inútil John ¿acaso no lo ves?! ¡No puedes salir de aquí, Strider era tu ultima oportunidad y la desaprovechaste! Porque tu...-se quedo un momento mirando para ambos lados, sus guardaespaldas la están mirando con terror y lastima de ver una niña tan joven y tan loca-eres mio-dice con frialdad.

-Vriska... no dejare, que alejes a nadie más de mi, nunca...

-¿Y que piensas hacer para evitarlo? ¡John!-lo ultimo lo pronuncio con un tono sarcástico, casi como si mi nombre fuera algo vulgar.

-Me alejare de ti.

- ¡INTÉNTALO!-grito mientras corría hacia mi con un cuchillo en la mano, desesperadamente puse mi mano para intentar detenerla, incluso sabiendo que no funcionaria.

-Aléjate-una ráfaga de viento salio desplegada hacia ella tirándola un par de metros atrás.

Mire mi mano con asombro y luego mire a Dave, tan débil, tan frágil; el me necesita.

No se como pero logre hacer esa cosa del viento una vez mas, esta vez lanzándonos a nosotros dos por el aire, prácticamente volando.

Los dos salimos por una ventana y volamos hasta un bosque bastante apartado de la mansión de Vriska. El aterrizaje hubiera sido bastante... complicado. De no ser que por algún motivo mágico caímos donde un colchón.

Me siento bruscamente y tanteo mi cuerpo para asegurarme que todo este en si lugar, uno nunca sabe ¡Estoy vivo y entero! ¡Aleluya! ¿Y Dave?

Miro al cool kid. Aun está respirando, es un alivio.

-¡Dave!-una niña rubia muy bonita corre hacia mi y agarra al nombrado. Yo me quedo mirándola estupefacto ¿de donde ha salido?

-Lo has hecho bien John-y ahí esta ella, con su cabello negro más largo de lo que recordaba, sus ojos verdes iluminados por el crepúsculo.

-Jade...-susurre aunque no estoy del todo seguro, estoy mas concentrado en la figura de mi queridísima hermana, que corre hacia me encuentro.

Y así, sin hace nada para merecerla se me fue obsequiada una nueva vida.

Han pasado tres meses desde aquello y pero esos días en los que intentaba suicidarme parecen demasiado lejanos, como si ese no hubiera sido yo. Como si hubiera sido otra vida.

Incluso cuando Jake, mi dulce y extravagante hermano mayor, me pregunta de vez en cuando que me paso en los brazos y no tengo respuesta que darle, no me pongo triste. Mas bien me siento tonto. Tonto de no haber sabido que la vida es algo hermoso que todos tienen el derecho de gozar.

**Hola! Se que dije que iba a subir el de Jake pero es que ese tenia demasiado Spoiler (justamente de esta historia) bueno, la subiré la próxima.**

**Los sueños de John son un poco... subidos de tono para su edad ¿no? me da penita a mi misma por mi Karkitty :'( bueno al menos esta vez John no podría responderle "no soy un homosexual" aunque creo que en ese caso la respuesta seria peor, pobechitoooo...**

**Bueno, la siguiente historia si va a ser la de Jake ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. La teoría de la felicidad de Jake

Y ese día los conocí, supe lo que realmente era un familia. Cuando la señora directora les dijo a esos niños:

-Jake desde ahora en adelante será su hermano mayor, asi que llévense bien.

Yo soy Jake English y tengo 21 años de edad, esta es la historia de mi familia y yo, cuando vivíamos felices sin preocupaciones hace unos años.

Esos cuatro chicos que llegaron al orfanato que patrocinaban mis padres, hablaban en susurros como si hicieran planes secretos. Nadie sabía como tratar con ellos, que tanto odiaban a la gente. Pero yo no quería rendirme.

No quería solo "jugar al hermano mayor" quería ser la familia de esos niños.

Rose era la única que me hablaba directamente. Me dijo que ellos algún día me aceptarían como su hermano, pero que hasta entonces, no preguntara de su pasado.

Un dia, todos los niños se habían ido de excursión, menos ellos cuatro. Habían puesto la excusa de que estaban enfermos pero siempre he sabido que lo fingieron, de todas formas me quede a cuidarlos.

Los cinco estábamos viendo televisión en la sala de juegos y dieron un anime muy raro que yo no conocía pero el protagonista parecía tener las mismas extrañas gafas puntieagudas de Dave quien miraba la tele atentamente.

-¿Te gusta este programa Dave?-le pregunte amable.

-No es que me guste, pero tampoco me desagrada-era un logro maravilloso, era la segunda vez que Dave me hablaba la primera me había dicho "Tu nunca te convertirás en mi hermano" pero esta vez no eran palabras horribles las que me dedicaba, por eso me sentí aliviado y me arriesgue a seguir con la conversación-yo lo decía porque son las mismas gafas que usa ese tipo del pelo azul.

-Es que el es el modelo a seguir de su modelo a seguir-dijo su hermana Rose mirando con más indignación la semi obscenidad de la escena, yo solo tape los ojos de las niñas, no hizo falta taparselos a John ya que se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre Dave.

Yo no entendí en absoluto lo que quería decir el con eso pero cuando estaba por preguntar Rose me miró con preocupación negando con la cabeza. Entonces entendí que no debía hablar más del tema.

Un rato después vi que Jade se puso a revisar mi mochila, yo al verla sacar mi revolver me puse blanco como un papel.

-¿Por que tienes eso?-me pregunto Strider con el mismo tono seco de siempre, yo le arrebate a la niña el revolver de las manos.

-Lo tengo porque...-¿Que podría responder en un momento así ¿La tengo porque me encantan las armas de fuego? Si, claro y luego los invitaría a mi habitación para que vean mi asombrosa (y peligrosa) colección de estas mismas, no gracias.

Aunque... creo que eso en realidad hubiera sido lo mejor.

Dave se puso delante de Jade en una actitud protectora, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era algo adorable, de no ser por el revolver calibre 45 y la katana (vaya dios a saber de donde salió) que habían de por medio.

Strider me atacó sin compasión, yo solo detuve el filo con el cañón de mi arma y por la diferencia de tamaño entre el niño y yo no retrocedí ni un centímetro Lastima que no me esperaba la patada del niño rubio en mi estomago, que a decir verdad, me hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

Yo no era débil desde pequeño fuí entrenado para pelear en caso de ser secuestrado y cosas así, desde pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hasta el manejo de todo tipo de armas. Mis maestros fueron los mas experimentados asesinos a sueldo, e incluso uno me había dicho que yo tranquilamente podría optar por esa carrera con mis extrañas habilidades.

Entonces ¿Quien era realmente ese niño que me estaba dando una épica paliza? No podía ser una persona común y corriente.

Un niño que estaba al nivel de un sicario ¿Que clase de vida había vivido?

Con cada golpe efectivo que me daba, me arrojaba unos a numerosos centímetros de distancia, algunos lograba esquivarlos pero otros... otros de verdad me dolían, fue una fortuna no recibir ni una sola cortada.

Las dos niñas nos miraban pelear si emitir ni una palabra. Solo me miraban con lástima, como si Dave realmente fuera a matarme, sentí miedo porque seguramente me hubiera matado si John no se hubiera despertados a tiempo

-¡Dave detente!-gritó el moreno poniéndose entre el su amigo y yo, Strider se obedeció y se paró frente a John en posición defensiva.

-¡John apártate, este tipo está armado!

-¡Y TU TAMBIÉN TONTO!-Dave miró su katana y luego volvió a mirar a Egbert -el solo un chico friki al que le gustan las armas, como tú ¿tan raro es eso?

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó el rubio bajando la guardia

-Sip, lo he visto-sonrió el moreno y aparentemente Dave volvió a sus cabales-no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Eso dices tú, John-comentó la pequeña Rose-pero yo diría que hay que preocuparnos por el estado en que estos dos idiotas acaban de dejar la sala.

Miramos bien y vimos en tapizado hecho trizas al igual que los sillones y algunos peluches, muchas cosas delicadas estaban reducidas a añicos y desparramadas por el piso, las cortinas eran solo tiritas que colgaban de la ventana y ¡¿un agujero en la pared?! Ah, por supuesto, creo que en ese momento necesitaba una dienta pero mejor no nos desviemos de la historia.

-¡¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?!-gritó John desesperado y se acercó a su hermana-¡Dime que puedes hacer algo Jade!

-Lo siento John, no puedo.

-¿Y tú Rose?-interrogó o mas bien suplicó por una esperanza a la aludida, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

Todos guardamos silencio al escuchar que el autobús que se había llevado a los niños estaba de vuelta.

-¿Que haremos?-preguntó el moreno pálido como un muerto.

-Escúchenme-dijo y por una vez todos me prestaron atención, al recordarlo me siento importante-Dave, esconde las armas-le dije entregándole mi pistola también.

Tome unos cuantos retazo de tela del piso y tape los ojos a los niños con ellos, les di unos bates de baisebol que encontré por ahí; por ultimo termine de destripar a un inocente gato de peluche y lo llene con los dulces que guardaba en mi mochila, le ate una cuerda de saltar al cuello y me tape los ojos también.

Termine justo a tiempo para cuando la directora entró en el salón de juegos.

-¡Dios mio! ¿que ha sucedido aquí?-me subí un poco la venda de un lado para ver quien me hablaba, como si realmente no lo supiera.

-¡Hola señora Dolorosa estábamos juga...!-mi voz desendió como cuando los discos de vinilo se traban, ya saben ese ruido que sal en alunas películas bueno, no importa-Uy, creo que el juego termino, chicos, ya pueden sacarse la venda.

Los niños me obedecieron y fingieron sorpresa ante tal destrucción.

-¡Se puede saber a que estaban jugando! ¡Destrozaron todo!-le gritaba a directora a los niños.

-¡Fue mi culpa señora, no los rete a ellos!-tanto Dolorosa como mis hermanitos me miraron asombrados de lo que yo estaba diciendo-yo sugerí jugar a la piñata y casi los obligue a jugar, fue mi culpa... ¡Prometo reponer los bienes perdidos! Asi que por favor, no los castigue a ellos...

La mujer me miro perpleja, yo siempre había sido un niño revoltoso pero nunca llegando a causar tal caos.

-B-bien... si vas a reponer... supongo que de todas formas tendré que llamar a tu padre-sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda con solo pensar en mi padre. No es que nuestra relación fuera mala, no se le puede decir mala si realmente no existe.

-E-está bien, supongo que es mejor irnos a nuestros respectivos cuartos-le dije a la directora-dígale a los niños que pueden comer los dulces que están tirados por ahí ¡Vamos chicos!-les hice una seña con la mano y ellos salieron de la habitación tres de mi.

-¿Por que me siguen?-les pregunte extrañado, generalmente me evitaban.

-Dijiste "vamos chicos"-me explicó Rose.

-¿Y desde cuando me haces caso?-pregunte un ya desconcertado por su actitud ¿que no me odiaban? aunque bueno, que hagan caso una vez no quiere decir que no me odien.

-Lo que hiciste "por nosotros"-dijo Jade haciendo comillas en una "indirecta" a Dave-fue... muy dulce Jake.

-¿Uh? Pero si no fue nada, es el deber de un hermano mayor es proteger a los pequeños-dije sonriendo.

-Tu no eres nuestro hermano, que no se te suban los sumos a la cabeza.

-¡DAVE!-gritaron los niños y Jade le agarro de la oreja.

-¡El se metió en problemas por ti!-recriminó John-deberías ser más amable!

-Si, Dave-dijo Rose en un tono más bien burlón e irónico-pídele disculpas a Jake.

-En serio chicos, no hace falta, está bien-dije con una sonrisa tímida que cambio a una un poco triste-Se... se que nunca podre reemplazar a las personas importantes en su vida-mire al piso esquivo y me rasque la cabeza-es que yo... nunca tuve una familia ¿saben?-rei un poco y los mire-lamento si no les gusta oir esto jejeje

-Jake...-John se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano entre las suyas-está bien, para eso son los hermanos-dijo el niño mostrándome sus enormes paletas, increíblemente parecidas a las mías.

-¿John?

-Todos somos una gran familia feliz-dijo Jade sonriendo.

Y así, todos los días empezaron a ser mas coloridos, siempre y cuando estuviera al lado de mis queridos hermanos.

Con el tiempo, nos volvimos como una familia de verdad, al punto de que los adopte (o algo asi) y empezaron a vivir en mi casa. Le enseñe a Jade a usar armas de fuego y ella me enseño como hacer que las cosas se volvieran lo suficientemente pequeñas para guardarlas en el bolsillo.

Esos niños tenían habilidades sobrenaturales y asombrosas, aunque algunas de estas me ponían muy incomodo. Como la habilidad de John y Jade para ver el futuro o la semi-omnipotencia de Rose y el asombroso talento de Dave para patear traseros.

Intentando adivinar a que podiamos jugar todos juntos se me ocurrió una loquisima idea ¡Seriamos un club secreto de superheroes guays con trajes nada gays! (el nombre se lo pusieron John y Dave) Pero para hacerlo mas corto Rose sugirió que nos llamáramos los Alpha Kids.

Era divertido, hacer estupideces ayudando a otros incluso en tonterías. Me gustaba jugar a los superheroes porque cuando lo hacíamos siempre podía ver sus enormes sonrisas que me contagiaban su felicidad.

-Asi que esto es lo que se siente... tener una familia-susurre al aire.

-¿Dijiste algo hermano?-me preguntó Jade yo solo sonreí y le despeine el pelo.

Deseo la felicidad de ellos cada día de mi vida aun hoy, incluso si ya nada es como antes. Su felicidad es la mía porque son personas que significan mucho para mi. Fueron... mi primera familia y aun siguen soliendo al menos para mi. Y por mas triste que sea estas palabras son un secreto, Dave se burlaría de mi si me oyera diciéndolo.

Veo que como siempre me he desviado. Mejor seguiré relatando.

Y entonces como siempre algo tiene que salir mal. En mi caso fue cuando fuí "secuestrado" por quien hoy es mi mejor amigo.

Era la madrugada pero no podía dormir, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Creí que era mi imaginación así que me levante y fuí hasta la cocina para tomar algo.

Abrí la heladera y vi una colección completa de botellas de zumo de manzana.

-Dave...-suspire con una sonrisa tonta.

-El siempre es así.

-Lo se-dije alegre, y cuando me di cuenta de que alguien desconocido me había hablado fue demasiado tarde. Algo muy pesado cayo sobre mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

Cuando recupere el conocimiento estaba en una camioneta oscura, atado de pies y manos y con una cinta adhesiva en la boca. Era la primera vez que me habían secuestrado, nunca nadie lo lograba pero entendí que ese chico era la excepción.

Ese rubio con el pelo medio puntiagudo igual al que sus lentes, similares a las que usaba Dave antes de que John le regalara unas nuevas para su cumpleaños.

-Escuchame English, te voy a quitar esa cinta si prometes no gritar, me duele la cabeza ¿ok?-yo asentí y el puso su mano sobre la cinta y la despego de a poco y con cuidado.

-¿quien eres y que quieres?-pregunte cuando tuve descubierta la boca.

-Tu no te andas con rodeos ¿verdad, English? Soy Dirk Strider.

-¿Strider?-pregunte sorprendido-¿Eres pariente de Dave?

-Su hermano, para ser mas precisos.

-Oh, ¡es un placer conocerte!-dije enérgicamente- ¡Yo ya me imaginaba eso de que eraba que el hermano de Dave fuera alguien como tu!

-Te dije que no gritaras...-susurró Dirk frotándose las sienes.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No importa.

-Pero... si eres hermano de Dave ¿Por que me estás haciendo esto?

-Te llevare para pagarle a la mafia Serket.

-¡¿Que cosa?!

-¡Que no grites pendejo de mierda!-se oyó una voz femenina casi agonizando-¿Que no ves que no me aguanto la resaca?-por sobre el asiento del copiloto se asomo una chica rubia muy bella, que se me hizo un tanto parecida a Rose.

-Lo siento... -y después de analizar un poco mejor mi situación-hey ¡no!

-En serio English, no quieres hacerla enojar-me dijo el hermano de Dave pasandose nuevamente la mano por la cabeza.

-No, ¿Por que quieres llevarme con esa gente tan peligrosa, Dirk?

-Porque si no son ustedes seran John y Jade-me explico el cool guy.

-¿Eh?

-John y Jade son propiedad de la familia Serket-me gruño la rubia-explicaselo por favor Rose.

_Si._

-¿Rose? ¿En donde estas?-pregunte mirando hacia todos lados.

_Estoy en casa, me estoy comunicando contigo a travez de telepatia._

-Es una de las tantas capacidades de mi pequeña-dijo la chica resacosa-de hecho, ella siempre supo que los habiamos estado espiandolos.

-Oh... ¿Eh?-puede que realmente si sea un poco lento ya que en ese momento me tomaba mi tiempo para entender cada cosa que me de

_¿Te explico lo de John y Jade?_

-Si, por favor.

_Bien, ellos nacieron como los hijos ilegítimos de un excentrico millonario y su madre se esforzó para criarlos de la manera posible, incluso sin un hombre a su lado. Desde pequeños ellos desarrollaron la habilidad para ver el futuro en sueños pero solo podían ver su propio futuro y el de las personas cercanas a ellos._

_Su madre siempre mantuvo oculto el poder de los niños, pero cuando su padre se endeudo con la familia Serket, para no entregar a su hijo legitimo y a su sobrina, que también tenían potencial para videntes, entregó a John y a Jade. Aunque claro, primero mató a su madre._

Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ¿tanto habían sufrido mis pequeños hermanitos? ¿Por que yo me sentía tan culpable? Quizás no era mi culpa pero me sentía triste de no estar ahí para protegerlos.

_Cuando fueron entregados, los separaron. Jade fue enviada a Paris, donde nos conocimos. Pero John se quedo aquí donde conoció a Dave que había sido secuestrado para ser usado como arma, siendo el sicario más calificado de la casa Serket y como la mayoría de los miembros de esta mafia, siendo extorsionado._

-Ustedes...-susurraba yo mientras lloraba-...chicos.

-Esta bien-me dijo Dirk mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y me sacudía levemente-no puedes cambiar el pasado.

-Pero... es muy triste-susurré yo encorbandome.

_Por favor, Hermano, realmente no hace falta que llores. Luego de eso nos escapamos y llegamos al orfanato... Allí te conocimos, y alegraste nuestras vidas. Por eso, nosotros cuatro estamos realmente agradecidos._

_Dirk te quiere entregar como reemplazo de su nosotros, junto con tu prima Jane._

-¿Con Jane? ¿Por que ella? Pero, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por que yo? Yo soy incapaz de ver el futuro.

_Eso no es del todo cierto, hermano. Con en procedimiento adecuado, tu también podrías convertirte en un vidente, al igual que lo es tu prima. Ambos poseen esa capacidad._

-¿Jane también? Pero... ¿Como es eso posible? ¿Por que?

-Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad Jake?-escuche claramente la voz de mi prima, quien aparentemente estaba conduciendo-el padre de John y Jade es mi tío.

-Tu padre.

-¿Jake? Te estoy perdiendo ¿estas bien?

-Deten el auto, Jane-dije, mi voz jamas había sonado tan serie, fue como si mi demonio mas interno hubiera salido a la luz-Rose no quiero que vuelvas a verme, yo mañana regresare a casa. Ahora desatenme.

-Pero...

-¡DESATAME YA MIERDA!-grite furioso y Dirk, que por alguna razón me conocía mejor de lo que esperaba me obedeció, si me enojo se hace lo que yo digo sin chistar.

Todos se quedaron mirándome en silencio cuando por fin Jane rompió el hielo.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-me pregunto mi prima después de detener el auto, sus ojos brillaban mas de preocupación por mi que por ella.

-Voy a acabar este problema de raíz, para que ninguna persona importante para mi vuelva a sufrir jamas-los ojos de mi familiar brillaron de una manera... extraña ante esta respuesta.

-En serio... ¿Que vas a hacer?-me pregunto Dirk que parecía no creer lo que yo le decía.

-¿Cuanto le debe mi padre a Serket?

-No estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando ¿o si?-me preguntó la linda y resacosa chica rubia, yo le asentí con la cabeza.

-Dios mio-fue su único comentario y luego no volvió a hablar y yo mire al mayor de los Strider para obtener una respuesta

-Entre tres mil y cuatro mil millones de dolares-me explico el Strider.

-Es una cifre mucho mayor a la del patrimonio de tu padre-me dijo mi prima.

-De todas formas lo reuniremos.

-¡¿Como?!_-_preguntaron mis tres acompañantes a coro.

-Heredare-dijo con seriedad pero como mi padre estaba en perfecta salud era obvio a lo que me refería con esta expresión así que intente tranquilizarme y para mi suerte mi sonrisa habitual regreso-y luego vemos que hacemos_._

Y bueno, creo que ustedes entenderán lo que paso después de esto... ¡Herede! solo eso. Me apodere de quinientos millones de dolares, de los cuales también tuve que gastar y luego... luego...

Bueno ¿Que les parece si seguimos con la mañana en la que regrese a casa? No puedo decir que me guste recordar esa noche.

Al entrar nosotros tres (mi prima se quedo en la camioneta) por la puerta de casa vimos como los cuatro mas pequeños no miraban tristes y apenados. Me dio la impresión de que ellos sabían perfectamente lo que yo había hecho la noche anterior.

-¡Rose!-regañe a la niña pensando que ella les había contado lo que paso la noche anterior.

-¿Que? yo no les... Roxy-susurró mi pequeña hermana del alma al ver a su pariente.

-No. puede. ser-dijo Dave viendo a mi amiga mientras las gafas se deslizaban por su puente.

-Hola peques-las tres se quedaron en un silencio incomodo y también que nos hacia sentir incómodos hasta que la mas pequeña corrió a abrazar a su querida madre/hermana, claro arrastrando al rubio con ella.

-Chicos, los extrañe mucho-decía la mayor mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

Aplicando su gran esfuerzo y habilidad, Dave logro zafarse del abrazo de su madre del alma y fue a "saludar" a su hermano.

-Bro-dijo estoico.

-Lil'man-respondió el mayor mas estoico.

-Estas aquí-dijo Dave frió.

-Sip-y como se imaginaran estos dos estaban haciendo un concurso raro de frialdad

-Que bueno que estas vivo-susurro Dave seguramente dudando de la genialidad de sus palabras pero sin inmutar su voz ni su cara de poker.

-Lo mismo-dijo el mayor con mas mas cara de poker. Si que era desesperante.

-¡HAY DIOS MIO!-grito Jade haciendo palm face-¡DEJEN ESO! ¡ES INSOPORTABLE!

-Nosotros nos llevamos asi.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DAVE STRIDER! ¡Haz estado deprimido y preocupado todo este tiempo por la desaparición de tu genial hermano ¿Y realmente me vas a decir que no quieres abrazarlo?!-ante este comentario de mi hermanita, Dirk puso una admirable sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-No estaba preocupado-respondió Dave frunciendo el ceño, su hermano se agacho un poco para mirar al menor y de paso molestarlo pero yo como buen hermano que soy (a diferencia de Dirk) le ayude un poco.

-Vamos Dirk, no seas asi. Tu mismo eres el que ha estado cuidando a Dave todo este tiempo.

-¿Deque hablas English?

-Soy lento, pero no tanto. Si no nos hubieras estado espiando todo el tiempo no hubieras sabido nada de mi, ni de John, ni de Jade ni nadie. Ademas, ¿realmente quieres que me trague el cuento que que querías salvar a John y a Jade porque si? es obvio que solo querías lo mejor para tu hermanito.

-¡Callate dientes de castor!

-¡CON LOS CHISTES DE LOS DIENTES A OTRA PARTE!-gritamos mis dos hermanos y yo, el Strider mayor iba a responder pero se detuvo al ver a su hermanito que parecía mas "emocionado" que de costumbre

-Dirk...-el de gafas puntiagudas abrazo a su única familia. ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento de necesidad que había crecido en sus pechos durante tanto tiempo.

Yo mire a mis dos hermanitos, los de sangre obviamente. Los mire con tantos sentimientos a la vez que no tengo idea de la cara que puse. Entre la culpa, la felicidad, la tristeza, la ira y el autodesprecio que sentía en ese momento, probablemente... se me ocurrió que seria mejor decirles la verdad.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca los cuatro niños me miraron con ternura y me dijeron...que lo sabían, solo eso. Pero el lento, pero no tanto como para no entender lo que me estaban diciendo.

-¿Osea que saben que soy...?

-Si-me dijo Rose-Dave y yo siempre lo hemos sabido, John y Jade tuvieron que esperar a verlo en sus propios sueños.

-Y no... ¿no están enojados conmigo?

-¿Por que lo estaríamos?-me preguntó John tan alegre como siempre.

-Porque-porque ¡TODO LO QUE LES PASO FUE MI CULPA! si yo hubiera sido el vidente... si mi padre me hubiera entregado a mi.

-Si eso hubiera pasado no estaríamos aquí ahora-dijo Jade abrazándome.

-¿Que?

-lo que dije antes era verdad hermano-me dijo Rose abrazándome también-eres muy importante para nosotros y si logramos ser felices, al menos por un corto tiempo fue gracias a ti.

-¡Porque te queremos mucho hermanito!-grito Egbert abrazándome por la espalda-¡Dave únetenos!

-No, gracias-respondió el rubio menor-y tuve suficientes abrazos para una vida pero te doy un abrazo psicológico ¿Que te parece friki de las armas? -todos mies hermanitos los fulminaron con la mirada pero como siempre les fue indiferente-ya, gracias Jake.

Desde adentro se escuchaba la bocina de la camioneta, probablemente para avisarnos que teníamos irnos o que Jane se estaba aburriendo como ostra.

-¿Esto es un adiós?-pregunto John cuando ya los tras se habían separado de mi.

-Mmmm...-pensé un poco con la mano en la mandíbula-nop, es mas bien un "hasta luego".

-¿Que harán ahora? No, esperen ¿Que han hecho?-pregunto Jade, yo ya me había olvidado de que no sabían nada-¿Por que tendremos que separarnos de nuevo?

-Porque Serket esta de nuevo detrás de ustedes.

Mis hermanos se pusieron pálidos (excepto Dave) y se miraron entre ellos con preocupación y duda de lo que iba a suceder de ahora en mas.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de alejarlos-les dije-ustedes sean buenos y ocúltense. Pronto cerraran el orfanato de seguro. Ustedes pueden quedarse ahí.

-Pero...-trato de protestar Jade.

-"Hasta pronto" Jade, es solo un "hasta pronto"

Ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Los niños nos acompañaron hasta la puerta de la casa y nos vieron subir a la camioneta. Esa fue la ultima vez que nos vimos cara a cara.

Lo mas probable es que ya no se vean tan tiernos como me parecían a mi en esos días. Puede que ya hasta sean mas altos que yo, dios no lo permita, me sentiría muy frustrado.

Desearía verlos.

Quisiera saber si después de tantos años esos agentes seguirán llevándose tan bien como siempre. Creo que no hemos conversado lo suficiente porque no saben mi apodo en pesterchum.

Probablemente estén enojados conmigo por varia razones pero me pregunto... si me habré convertido por fin en un buen hermano.

Es gracias a ellos siento que esta marcado en mi piel como una hermosa sensación que jamas desaparecerá y me gustaría que también sintieran esos recuerdos de la misma manera que yo. Porque la felicidad, es realmente una cosa de lo mas extraña y bipolar en muchos sentidos pero aun así se la deseo a esos chicos que me enseñaron su verdadero significado para que mañana también puedan sonreír a pesar de las adversidades.

**Por fin! este es uno de mis favoritos ¡Te amo English!**

**Este capitulo es uno de los mas reveladores, creo que debí haberlo puesto mas adelante ¿no? Esta inspirado en la cancion de IA "La teoría de la felicidad de Ayano" de Kagerou Project que es una historia casi igual. Lo único que varia es el final. Se las recomiendo, es hermosa.**

**Y pensandolo mejor el fic se parece a Kagerou Project y tambien *se deprime, se pone un balde en la cabeza y se golpea***

**El siguiente capitulo es de Nepeta bye!**


	5. Los esfuerzos de Nepeta

No hace falta que yo vaya a la escuela. Estoy bien en casa, acomodándome cerca de las cálidas mejillas mojadas de mamá. Mamá siempurre está llorando de dolor y yo no puedo hacer nada, solo la consuelo.

Ese niño me lo dijo," incluso si es lo unico que puedes hacer esta bien" purr eso me esfuerzo purr consolar a mi mama mientras papá no esta en casa, y seco sus lagrimas dejandole ver mi sonrisa.

Me llamo Nepeta Leijon y tengo 72 años gatunos, en años humanos tengo 14. Deje la escuela después del primer año de secundaria pero a mis padres no parece molestarles, ellos creen que lo hice purr mi escaso nivel de autismo, purro es que en realidad el chico que me gustaba dejo de ir. después de tanta ilusión que me había hecho porque el y yo estaríamos en el mismo instituto el abandonó el colegio, fue muy triste. Purro es un secreto ¡Shh! no lo cuentes.

Aquel dia mama estaba de bastante buen humor así que me dejó aquí en casa, me dijo que fuera una buena niña y la protegiera. Yo gustosa obedecí.

A veces puedo ser util ¿verdad?

Estuve un rato viendo purr la ventana para ver si venia algun intruso cuando mi tablet hizo el ruidito característico del chat.

Me conecte unos segundos para hablar con mi mejor amigo, Equius. A veces es bastante divertido hablar con el, casi tanto como hablar con ese niño.

Aunque solo me distraje por unos segundos un intruso logro entrar a la casa. Bueno, realmente no era un intruso, era papá, lo que era todavía peor y para colmo parecía furioso.

Me agarró del pelo y empezó a gritarme lo inútil que era y que no servia para nada, que era una maldita autista saco unas tijeras y me corto ese largo pelo castaño que a mi tanto me gustaba. Comencé a llorar como si hubieran acabado conmigo y es que lo habían hecho ¿Que era una chica sin su pelo? Era como una princesa sin corona o un gato sin uñas. Aparentemente mi llanto hizo enojar mas a papá y trato de callarme a patadas. cuando mamá llego yo ya estaba teniendo convulsiones en el piso.

Estube internada por tres meses, en realidad mi cuerpo es mucho mejor que eso. Me había curado completamente en un mes purro fingía ser mas autista de lo que ya soy, casi me autoinduje en un estado de coma y cuando no me veían, chateaba con una tablet que me habia traido Equius en su visita.

Dias antes de que me dieran el alta paso algo muy curioso. Mi querido "morail" entro por la ventana de mi habitacion en mitad de la noche despertandome. Equius nunca se había especializado en ser cauteloso.

-¿Equius? ¿Que haces aqui?-dije susurrando

-Tu vienes conmigo Nepeta-me respondio con un tono de voz bajo tambien.

-Purro papá se va a enojar puurr esto.

-No creo que vaya a decir nada-dijo y comenzo a transpirar de una manera asquerosa, pero su sudor limpiaba la sangre de sus dedos. Lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que el habia hecho.

-Mamá llorará otra vez-susurre cabisbaja pensando si todo lo que habria heco por mi era mas de lo que mi madre habia hecho.

Pero tambien tenia que pensar en mi, no deseaba

-¿Nepeta?

-Vamonos.

**Nyan, esta fue una de las primeras que escribí y siempre me da pena leerlo. Nepeta es una de mis favoritas... **

**El siguiente es el de Gamzee creo, al menos que termine el de Roxy o el de Dirk... *rie perversa***

**Bueno me voy, nos vemos!**


	6. El vicio de Gamzee

Y otro día me despierto en este agujero de la puta madre lleno de adictos, aunque no es como si yo no lo fuera. Pero a diferencia de estas personas yo lo necesito realmente, puede que sea algo común de decir pero que soy un puto drogadependiente, pero es verdad.

Soy Gamzee Makara de 19 años y esta droga me hace feliz. Nada duele. Nada es triste. Estoy feliz. Gracias a esta cosa me importa una mierda que los hijos de puta que tengo como padres me hayan mandado a este internado de segunda, donde a mi puto morail no se le permite acercarse. Es el puto milagro que me regala el slime diariamente.

La vida es un puto milagro por que a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo tiene marcas de navaja, no podría sentirme mas asombroso gracias a esta mierda.

Un día alguien como cualquiera alguien viene a visitarme a este puto internado. Es una chica que yo no conocía, rubia, de lentes y muy hermosa aunque tiene un ojo medio raro. Ella me dice que si me uno a ella, me sacara de ese lugar y podre consumir con tranquilidad todos los pasteles que quisiera si cumplía con sus ordenes

Si la chica araña me dará mas pasteles no me importa que ruedes cabezas de gente que me importa una mierda. Así que salí de ese puto internado siguiendo el elixir de los milagros que llevaba la chica.

He llegado a un punto del que no se puede retroceder, mate a cada persona que decía la mierdera lista de la Spider8itch.

Haria todo lo que ella me dijera todo menos eso, yo podría matarlo a el, puede que ese pequeño engendro sea un reverendo cabrón hijo de puta, pero sigue siendo la persona mas importante para mi. Pero si es así ¿Por que he llegado hasta este punto?

Ah, claro, porque soy jodidamente feliz, ni el revolver que estoy apuntando a mi cabeza hace que se me valla esta jodida gloria. El slime es un milagro.

Es mentira. Es una jodida mentira. Nada me hace feliz. Estoy tan cansado, deseo que esto acabe pronto.

Escucho un disparo ¿Como lo he escuchado? ¿Que es esa sensación tan placentera?

Por supuesto, es Karkat. Mi jodido hermano me esta abrazando. Llora, ¿Por que llora? a claro, llora de preocupación hacia mi. No quiere perder a un amigo. incluso si es alguien tan hijo de re mil puta como yo, eso a Karkat no le importara porque el es el verdadero putisimo milagro.

El calor de su cuerpo contra el mio, sus ojos rojos llorosos, el olor a shampoo de su pelo, su voz aguda suplicándome que me detenga.

Mi hermano es el milagro mas jodidamente genial de la creación.

Me rindo ante esta nueva droga que ya había probado cientos de veces antes, pero nunca había apreciado tanto.

Definitivamente Karkat es lo que me hace feliz.

-Gamzee... ¿Por que?-me pregunta mi jodido morail mirándome a los ojos yo solo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, hermano. Ya no volveré a intentarlo nunca mas... vamonos a casa.

A la mierda la mujer araña, a la mierda la puta mafia a la mierda el putisimo slime, todo lo que necesito no es algo que ellos me puedan dar, lo que yo necesito es sentir todos los días el calor de ese cabroncito contra mi pecho.

**Wa... hasta a mi me enterneció, GamKar!**

**No tengo nada que decir salvo que me tengo que poner las pilas con este fic y en realidad debería hacerlo con todos los pendientes pero me da mucha fiaca así que después veo como hago.**

**El siguiente capitulo va del personaje mas macho de...**

** Dirk Strider!**

**¿Que? No me importa si es gay o si usa calcitas de príncipe para mi sigue siendo mas macho que todos los chicos del comic juntos.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	7. Los putos sentimientos de Dirk Strider

Soy Dirk Strider tengo 18 años me dedico al exclusivo y minusioso trabajo del asesinato profecional, una carrera hereditaria. Como una puta tradicion familiar que para mi no tiene sentido, un tio guay como yo no se preocupa por esas cosas.

Desde hace un año que espio a mi hermanito menor que esta viviendo en la casa del hijo de un multimillonario. En una especie de emboscada para atraparnos y hacernos prisioneros el termino en manos de una mafia reconocida mundialmente y yo lo he estado vigilando desde que se escapó, al principio era para darle una mano por si la "Spider8itch" volvia a atacar pero luego... luego...

Paso lo de "el".

¿Como puedes enamorarte de alguien con quien nunca has intercambiado una palabra?

Es mas simple de lo que crees.

Su dulce sonrisa, su personalidad amable, su incanzable actitud positiva, sus particulares costubres, sus gestos semi amanerados, su anticuada manera de hablar, la manera en que era amable con los niños; todo me atraia de Jake English, estaba perdidamente enamorado de el (por no decir estoy).

Con el tiempo simplemente observarlo no bastaba para mi, queria saber todo de el, queria tener todo de el. Creo que entrar por las noches en su habitacion mientras el dormia me daba una que otra pista como que supe acerca de su indiscriminado gusto por las peliculas o de su aficion a las aventuras y su admirable coleccion de armas (que para ser sincero considero de lo mas guay).

Ademas de sus riesgosos patrones de sonanbulismo, los cuales yo monitoreaba para protegerlo de que no se iriera.

Pero esto tampoco me basto asi que me las arregle para conseguir su pesterchum, lo que tambien era inutil ya que no sabia de que hablarle, tenia miedo de que me odiara.

Esperen ¿Dije miedo? No, nadie se equivoque, yo nunca tengo miedo. Mas bien lo que quise decir fue.. me sentiria deprimido si el me odiara. Mucho mejor.

Crei que seria mejor hablar y hacerme amigo de alguien que tuviera contactos con el. Asi que empece a hablar con su prima Jane, que resulto ser tambien la famosa Hacker gutsyGumshoe.

Ella me dijo muchas cosas, fue incluso mas agradable de lo que pense, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Incluso ella tuvo la suficiente confianza para preguntarme porque no encaraba a Dirk con mis sentimientos. Fue un momento incomodo, especialmente porque yo no le habia dicho nada de mis sentimientos hacia el.

Ahora resultaba que yo no era el unico acosador (Jegus, que poco ironica que suena esa puta palabra) que tenia Jake.

Jane tenia acceso a todas las camaras de seguridad de la casa de su primo ¿Por que? Porque era una puta enferma, igual que yo. Incluso le pedi de favor que me pasara las grabaciones y despues de la suficiente insistencia ella termino por pasarme sus preciados videos.

Tengo que admitir que esa pervertida incestuosa tiene muy buen gusto para editar el material, sabe como escoger las escenas mas acogedoras e incluso me paso algunos vieos en los que salgo yo lo que me hace pensar ¿para que carajo tenia Jake camaras de seguridad si jamas las revisaba?

Pero era mejor asi. Asi, mi "relacion" podria seguir en marcha. Ya que el era inalcanzable para mi.

Llego el momento en el que me habia olvidado completamente mi mision: cuidar de Dave. Por eso me parecio un poco estupido de mi parte haber tenido que recurrir a medidas extremas por mi descuido.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ha empezado a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]

GG:Dirk ¿que es lo que vas a hacer?

TT: ¿A que te refieres?

GG:¿Como que a que?

GG:Me refiero a Serket, estan pisandoles los talones a mis primos.

TT: ¿Primos? ¿De que estas hablando?

GG: ¿Que acaso no lo sabes?

TT:¿Que es lo que tendria que saber?

GG:¿Que la araña subnormal esta detras de John y Jade?

TT:Si, ya lo se.

GG: ¿Y entonces? :B

TT: ¿Acaso ya estan cerca?

GG: Demasiado.

TT: Ok, puedo desviarlos.

TT:Pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

GG:¿Que cosa?

TT: Antes hablaste de tus primos ¿a que te referias con eso?

GG: ¿Tampoco lo sabes?

TT: Si te lo estoy preguntando es por algo asi que deja darle vueltas y escupelo.

GG: ¿No te has dado cuenta de que John y Jad se parecen mucho a Jake?

TT: Deberia ser idiota para no haberlo notado.

GG: ¿Y que tambien tienen una personalidad un poco parecida entre los tres?

TT: Claro.

GG: ¿Y que el padre de Jake nunca esta en casa?

GG:¿Y que nunca se han encontrado cara a cara?

GG:¿Y pensaste alguna vez como fue que John y Jade acabaron en la mafia si nadie sabia se sus habilidades?

GG:¿Y te diste cuenta del extrano patron sonambulo de Jake en ocasiones?

GG: ¿Y que yo nunca me desconecto del pesterchum, ni siquiera mientras duermo?

TT: ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?

GG: ¿Que no es obvio?

GG: John y Jade son hermanos ilegitimos de Jake, quien tambien es un vidente de los sueños, como yo.

GG: Y mi tio entrego a John y Jade para no entregarnos a Jake y a mi.

TT:Mmm...

TT:Esta bien, Jane. Lo admito, eso me lo esperaba.

GG:jejeje :B

GG: ¿Sabes? No puedes despistar a Serket esta vez.

TT: ¿Segura?

GG: Soy una vidente de los sueños Dirk :B

TT:Lo siento, espera un minuto para que mi complejo cerebro logre asimilar correctamnete todas las huevadas que dices.

TT:Listo, continua.

GG:Te decia, que ya no puedes evadir a Serket, tienen su ubicacion exacta.

TT:¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?

GG: ¿Quieres que sea sincera?

TT:Por favor.

GG:A decir verdad, Dirk, es que mi unico deseo es que Jake sea mio. Y tanto tu, como sus queridos hermanitos son una molestia para mi.

TT:Oh.

TT:Jane, creo que tu nivel de acoso ha llegado al punto tal en el que deberias estar internada en un hospital donde te empastillen para que jamas puedas volver a ver la luz del dia.

TT:No te ofendas, solo soy sincero.

GG:No me ofende, lo se. Y en realidad si estoy encerrada en un lugar, no en un hospital exactamente, pero hace mucho que no veo la luz del dia.

GG: Pero creo que hay cosas mas importantes que hablar que mi desgracia.

GG: ¿Como que vas a hacer?

TT: Jane, eres una vivora venosa, me das asco.

TT: Ni yo como sicario te llego a los talones en el nivel de ponsoña. Planeaste todo esto para separar a Jake de los niños, sabiendo que son la unica familia que el ha tenido.

TT:¡Eres depreciable!

TT: ¿Acaso no te importa su felicidad? ¿Que no lo amas?

GG:Quizas.. alguna vez lo alla amado como tu dices, pero ahora el es lo unico que me mantiene cuerda y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo.

TT:Entonces te propongo un plan. Tu y Jake se entregaran juntos a Serket en lugar de John y Jade.

GG: ¡¿Estas loco?!

TT:Dijiste que lo querias solo para ti ¿verdad? Ademas el que se volveria loco seria Jake si sus adorados hermanos desaparecieran sin explicacion. Estoy seguro que esto seria lo que el desearia y realmente es lo mejor para todos.

GG:Puede que tengas razon pero... ¿Que ganas tu con esto? Es decir, seguramente no lo voveras a ver.

TT:Lo se mu bien. Pero es que yo empece a seguir a Jake porque debia proteger a mi hermano, y aun debo hacer. Incluso si doy mi vida por ello, y en este caso, mi vida es Jake.

GG: Que poetico :B

TT:Hay, no se. Creo que le falto preparacion.

TT: Pero en fin. La felicidad de Jake es mi felicidad. Incluso si eso implica que jamas vuelva a verlo.

GG: ¿Entonces sera todo mio?

TT: Por el resto de sus vidas.

GG: Es un trato. Pasame a buscar a mi casa, te evio la direccion.

La direccion que Jane me paso era de un lugar muy remoto, para ser mas especificos, en el medio del oceano.

Pero como soy un Strider y soy genial, siempre tengo una solucion para todo. Le hice una pequeña llamada a mi amiga Meenah Peixes, que casualmente es la dueña de un submarino super veloz y gracias a eso ella podria traer a Jane a tierra en menos de lo que tardaria un avion.

En un par de horas la enferma mental estaria en tierra y luego secuestrariamos a Jake. Por fin, despues de tanto tiempo de desearlo podria tenerlo entre mis brazos (inconciente) y seria todo mio (atado y amordazado).Jegus, con estos pensamientos me siento como si fuera Jane.

Asqueroso.

Por fin llego la noche, me costo un ojo de la cara, casi literalmente, mantener a mi amiga Roxy sobria pero por suerte mis lentes tapaban el color que tenia mi parpado consecuente de su constante resaca y puede que el golpe haya provocado en parte mi dolor de cabeza.

Entre en la casa como siempre y espere a que Jake se pusiera sonambulo pero ese momento nunca llego, mas bien parecia que no podia dormir.

Cuando se levanto y fue a la cocina no perdi la oportunidad, abrio la heladera y por detras suyo pude ver que estaba llena de botellas de zumo de manzana.

English suspiro con ternura el nombre de mi hermano, yo no pude evtar esa sensacion de encanto ante la actitud de "mi princesita" por eso respondi a sus suspiros.

-El siempre es asi.

-Lo se-dijo como si fuera normal que yo estuviera detras suyo, aunque mas bien parecio que no se dio cuenta porque depues se tenso y fue entonces cuendo lo noquee pengandole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Lo empuje para que cayera sobre mi y lo cargue en mis brazos cual damicela.

Sali con el de la casa. Me detuve bajo un farol que nos iluminaba y mire mas fijamente su rostro, era la primera vez que veia tan claros: Las sombritas de pecas sobre su nariz repingada, sus labios rosados y de aspecto suave colocados medio abiertos solo para tentarme un poco mas de besarlos. Sin sus lentes se notaban las largas pestañas que el poseia era una lastima que tuviera los ojos cerrados, me encantaria haber visto su hermoso color, crei que eran verdes a la distancia pero sus gafas me impedian verlo con claridad.

Senti el impulso de besarlo pero algo me lo impidio y fue la estupida chica que asomo su cabeza por mi camioneta.

-Dirk, el es mio-me dijo Jane frunciendo la nariz.

Yo le respondi enceñandole mi dedo.

Subi a Jake a al camioneta y este se desperto tan pronto el vehiculo se puso en marcha. Yo lo mire sacudirse para tratar de safarse de las sogas, realmente me dio mucha pena.

-Escuchame English, te voy a quitar esa cinta si prometes no gritar, me duele la cabeza ¿ok?-el me asintio pero mirandome a los ojos, esos expresivos ojos color verde obscuro, tan hermosos, tan asustados, trate de sacarle la cinta con el mayor cuidado posible.

-¿quien eres y que quieres?-me pregunto desafiante.

-Tu no te andas con rodeos¿verdad, English? Soy Dirk Strider-bromee para tratar de romper el ambiente tenso, sabia que eso lo calmaria.

-¿Strider?-pregunto sorprendido-¿Eres pariente de Dave?

-Su hermano, para ser mas precisos-respondi con una leve sonrisa arrogante.

-Oh, ¡es un placer conocerte!-dijo alegre, jegus, senti tantas ganas de tirarmele encima y llenar sus rosadas mejillas de besos lastima que sus agudos grititos solo afloraban las puntadas en mi cabeza- ¡Yo ya me imaginaba eso de que el hermano de Dave fuera alguien como tu!

-Te dije que no gritaras...-susurre frotándome las sienes, ¿por que no podia cesar ese putisimo dolor?

-Lo lamento mucho-puto English y su poder de hacerme sentir exitadamente culpable con su simple cortesia porque ¿Como puedes ser educado cuando estas siendo secuestrado?

-No importa-dije con mi practicada poker face.

-Pero... si eres hermano de Dave ¿Por que me estás haciendo esto?-mierda, aqui comienzaria a odiarme seguro.

-Te llevare para pagarle a la mafia Serket.

-¡¿Que cosa?!-el miedo, no, el panico invadio su mirada.

-¡Que no grites pendejo de mierda!-grito Roxy desde el asiento del copiloto-¿Que no ves que no me aguanto la resaca?-Roxy asomo su cabeza por sobre el asiento para enviarle una mirada amenazante a Ja-Lo siento... -y después de analizar un poco mejor su situación-hey ¡no!

-En serio English, no quieres hacerla enojar-le dije pasandome nuevamente la mano por la cabeza.

-No,¿Por que quieres llevarme con esa gente tan peligrosa, Dirk?-dijo mi nombre.

Dijo. Mi. Putisimo. Nombre. Su dulce vocesita dijo pronuncio correctamente cada letra de mi nombre lleno de pena.

Me sentia como un maldito infeliz. Desde hace mucho tiempo habia estado deseando escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca pero... no asi, lleno de terror. Sentia como si estuvieran quemando mierda dentro de mi pecho.

Tenia ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle mil veces perdon.

Pero no lo haria.

-Porque si no son ustedes seran John y Jade-le explique tratando de sonar normal.

-¿Eh?

-John y Jade son propiedad de la familia Serket-le dijo Roxy-explicaselo por favor Rose.

Empezo a tener un dialogo mental con Rose. Por alguna razon la peque Lalonde no nos dejo escuchar la conversacion que ella tenia con Jake, solo escuchabamos hablar a al chico como un lunatico. Pero al menos dos de tres sabiamos con quien estaba hablando.

Mientras English estaba distraido en su conversacion me detuve a observarlo detenidamente.

Estaba mirando el techo mientras hablaba como si Rose fuera una entidad gloriosa o un avion o el techo. Su voz no era estupida pero tampoco era tan gruesa como la mia, era muy dulce y parecia aun mas hablando con su "hermanita".

En un momento hizo silencio y empezo a llorar, no emitia ningun sonido me acerque a el detenidamente bajo la discreta mirada de Jane por el retrovisor y me sente e su lado. Lo escuche susurrar.

-Ustedes... chicos.

-Esta bien-no me juzguen, nadie a mi alrededor llora, ni siquiera se lo que se debe decir en un momento asi, solo le di una palmadita en el hombro-no puedes cambiar el pasado.

-Pero... es muy triste-susurro encorbandomse como un estupido armadillo.

Despues de pocos segundos Jake paro de llorar y volvio la mirada al techo de la camioneta.

-¿Con Jane? ¿Por que ella? Pero, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por que yo? Yo soy incapaz de ver el futuro.

Super combo de mierda.

-Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad Jake?-hablo la zorra acosadora desde el asiento del conductor, captando por conpleto la atencio de MI, digo... su Jake-el padre de John y Jade es mi tío.

-Tu padre-dije yo, em parte porque parecia confundido. En parte para no perder el hilo de la conversacion.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Jake solo se limitaba a mirar el piso. Era un ambiente realmente incomodo y aterrador. Ya que no podia desifrar esa actitud en el, de todo el tiempo en el que estuve espiandolo el jamas me parecio tan ...no lo se, no puedo describirlo. Pero creo que la mejor palabra para ello seria: Aterrador.

-Deten el auto, Jane-su voz era indescriptible: jamas había sonado tan seria, fue como si hubiera encontrado algo obscuro dentro suyo, o mas bien, como si hubiera perdido su luz, esa tan caracteristica que podia iluminar el corazon de cualquier persona.

Ya no habia rastro de ese Jake.

-Rose no quiero que vuelvas a verme,-le dijo a su "hermanita" pero esta vez sin mirar al techo- yo mañana regresare a casa. Ahora desatenme-esta vez me miro a mi, pude ver como la ira lo consumia y se desbordaba por esos apasionados y escalofriantes ojos esmeralda.

-Pero...-trate de protestar, pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo.

-¡DESATAME YA MIERDA!-grito furioso y no tuve mas opcion que hacerlo por que aunque no conocia bien esa parte de el sabia que no era bueno conocerla.

Es como si toda su ira reprimida se hubiera soltado en una bestia comiendosepor completa ami hermoso y dulce Jake pero... no puedo culparlo por eso, todos tenemos un limite.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-le pregunto Jane despues de detener el auto.

-Voy a acabar este problema de raíz, para que ninguna persona importante para mi vuelva a sufrir jamas-los ojos de mi esa zorra brillaron con una mezcla de lujuria y admiracion como si este nuevo Jake tuviera algo de bueno.

Se que cuando amas a alguien amas cada parte de esa persona pero, ese no es Jake, es su ira reprimida. Y yo se eso mejor que nadie. Lo unico que yo hubiera deseado era detener a ese monstruo antes de que Jake resultara herido pero si no descargaba su ira en algo, seguiria en ese estado.

-En serio... ¿Que vas a hacer?-le pregunte, disfrazando mi miedo con una capa de ironia.

-¿Cuanto le debe mi padre a Serket?

-No estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando ¿o si?-pregunto Roxy, el silencio de English lo dijo todo

-Dios mio-fue su único comentario y luego no volvió a hablar y el me miro nuevamente en busca de una respuesta.

-Entre tres mil y cuatro mil millones de dolares-le dije.

-Es una cifra mucho mayor a la del patrimonio de tu padre-le dijo Jane aun dentro de la admiracion.

-De todas formas lo reuniremos.

-¡¿Como?!-preguntamos Jane, Roxy y yo al mismo tiempo

-Heredare-dijo con seriedad y una sombra de pena en sus ojos, no podia entar considerando realmente en asesinar a su padre-y luego vemos que hacemos.

-Tu padre esta hoy en la ciudad, es su ultimo dia ¿lo haras?-dije, se que fui un estupido pero si iba a hacerlo no me dejaria excluido-no nos queda casi nada de tiempo, tuve que hacer un desastre en Serket para mantenerlos a salvo esta noche.

El me miro como si yo fuera un heroe y aunque me senti alagado fue incomodo.

-¿Estuviste protegiendonos todo el tiempo?

-No, en realidad todo el timpo no, yo solo...

-Gracias-dijo el con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Yo ya no sabia si era el Jake malo o el bueno o si se habia calmado pero me sentia tan feliz. Tan putamente feliz.

Senti realmente la mirada de Jane quemandome pero no me importo.

El resto del camino hacia la empresa Betty Crocker fue largo e incomodo, al menos para mi pero no es como si me importara yo mas bien estaba preocupado por Jake y por Jane (aclaremos que no por ella sino por lo que seria capaz de hacer despues de este cambio de planes).

Cuando paramos a pocas cuadras de la empresa, Jake se levanto e intento salir de la camioneta yo lo detuve tomandolo del antebrazo.

-¿Que pasa?-me pregunto el volteando a verme.

Yo me di vuelta y mire a Jane que tambien estaba dada vuelta, parecia muy cabreada, eso me encantaba.

-Jane, haz lo tuyo-le dije.

-Eres un Strider ¿Acaso lo necesitas?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-No, pero creo que el-levante el brazo de English-tal vez si.

Crocker bufo levantando un mechon de pelo de su rostro y se dio vuelta nuevamente. Yo arrastre a Jake para ver por encima del asiento de la chica. Estaba usando un archivo muy rar en su portatil.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Jany?

-Esta haciendo lo suyo-le dije con una sonrisa triunfadora, me encantaba sentir que habia ganado un favor a la loca esa.

En la pantalla aparecienron grabaciones de camaras de alta definicion.

-A ver, hay dos guardias en la reja, cinco en la puerta y diez monitoreando el area, sin contar los que estan en el interior, creo que en total son treinta-ella volteo y nos miro preocupada -son demasiados, es peligroso.

-Es cierto-afirme cruzandome de brazos-Jake, tu te quedas aqui.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!-dijo entre enojado y decepcionado pero, me alegro saber que al menos ya no estaba tan enojado como antes, lo note por el brillo de sus ojos-¡Dirk, puedo hacerlo!

-¡No, no puedes!-le grite y el me miro desafiante-¡¿siquiera puedes ver?!

-¡No estoy ciego Strider! Dime una buena razon para no dejarme hacerlo.

-Te dire tres. Una:No tienes armas, Dos: eres tan debil que Dave casi te hubiera vencido si hubiera continuado la batalla en esa ocasion. Tercera y mas importante: ¡No puedo dejar que nada te pase!

-Dirk...-susurro el y vi como se sonrojaba, putos momentos incomodos, tan bellos.

-Yo trabajo solo, English, tu solo me distreras-el me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente a los ojos, nuestras caras estaban tan cercanas que podia sentir su respiracion nuevamente sobre mi- ¿Jake?

-Debo hacerlo.

-Entonces creo que una distraccion sera lo mejor ¿verdad?-dijo Roxy interrumpiendo mi escena.

-¿De que hablas?

- Yo distraere a los guardias de afuera mientras tu entras-dijo sonriente.

-Ni hablar ¡Tu no te meteras en esto!

-Por favor Dirk, sabes que no soy debil-dijo juguetona mi amiga guiñandome el ojo.

-¡Ya perdi a Dave y a Rose una vez! ¡No quiero perderte a ti ni a nadie mas Roxy!

-Los perdiste porque no pudiste confiar en ellos, te descuidaste por tratar de protegerlos y terminaron protegiendote ¡Vamos, confia en mi!-_"vamos confia en mi" _perecia que lo estaba haciendo a proposito.

_"Vamos confia en mi" _

Deberia ser ilegal usar esas palabras, las mismas que me dijo Dave en esa ocasion. Cuando lo perdi, cuando se lo llevaron junto con Rose.

Mis dos queridos hermanos.

Mis dos queridos hijos.

Todo por mi culpa. Por no permitirme confiar en ellos un poco mas.

-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras.

-¡Gracias Dirk!-ella se tiro sobre mi abrazandome calidamente, abrazo que yo correspondi.

Observe a Jake a mi lado mirandome con una sonrisa de ternura asi qu la separe de mi averonzado (internamente claro, un Strider nunca se sonroja).

-Jane tu nos cubriras-le dije a mi rival.

-¿Como?-dijo sarcasticamente mas que para preguntar el metodo-yo no se pelear.

-Lo se, pero eres una exelente hacker. Te encargaras de engañar a las camaras de seguridad.

-Entiendo-dijo metiendose en su computadora.

-¿Hacker?-pregunto Jake asombrado-puedrias hacer un disturbio en toda la zona tambien ¿no?

-¿Para que?-pregunto su prima.

-Para tener ocupada a la policia por si acaso.

-No es mala idea, hacer explotar algunos bancos y cosas asi para mantener a la policia ocupada, pero eso nos daria menos tiempo, esos estupidos Captor aun me persiguen.

-Hazlo de todas formas, no es como que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo-le dije sarcastico, ella me enseño el dedo.

-Bien, como quieran, dudo que puedan rastrearme de todas formas.

Salimos de la camioneta y caminamos un par de cuadras hasta la parte trasera de la empresa. Yo les di a Jake y Roxy unos transmisores por los cuales nos comunicariamos con Jane, que llegaria a ser nuestra sentinela.

-No te arriesgues Roxy-le dije a mi unica y mejor amiga en el mundo.

-Dirk Strider,-dijo ella en tono materno-puede que seas el mejor para muchas ppero das asco cuando se trata de dar animo.

-Lamente ser un asco en ello-dije sarcasticamente moviendo las manos, lo que la hizo reir y luego me abrazo mas fuerte de lo que nunca lo habia hecho y susurro:

-Suerte con el.

Luego me dio un beso en lamejilla y se fue corriendo. La observe hasta perderla de vista y lugo voltee para ver a Jake.

-Ahora ahi que esperar a que empiece la distracion.

-Dirk, ¿Roxy es tu novia?

-No, es mi esposa-le rerpondi con una sonrisa malisiosa en mis labios.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso tienen edad para casarse?

-Yo tengo diecinueve y ella veintidos-el me miro como si realmente se estuviera creyendo mi estupidez, con esa boquita y ojos bien abiertos y un poco sonrojado yo me rei un poco.

-Es mentira idiota, es mi mejor amiga.

-Ah...-dijo recuperando su postura habitual.

-Nos conocimos de niños. En ese momento los dos teniamos un problema:ella tenia que cuidar de una bebe pero tenian donde vivir y yo tambien tenia que cuidar de un bebe pero no sabia hacerlo, entonces yo las deje vivir en mi casa a cambio de que me cuidaran al lil man.

-¿Bebes?-pregunto el ladeando la cabeza.

-Rose y Dave.

El largo un sonidito de afirmacion y me dedico una sonrisa de ternura, era tan hermoso.

La señal.

Ambos saltamos el alambrado y cruzamos del otro lado, corrimos hasta el edificio y subimos por una escalera. Era como las tipicas fabricas con ventanas en la parte de arriba asi que solo atamos una soga al barandal y bajamos por una abierta.

Jake conocia muy bien la fabrica, lo que fue una ventaja a la hora de escondernos. Ya me lo imaginaba yo a el de pequeño jugando a las aventuras en ese lugar, pero tuve que dejar esos lidos fetiches para luego.

Corrimos por un pasillo del segundo piso y Jane nos anuncio que venia un guardia.

-Mira-me susurro mi amor platonico-el armario de escobas.

_-No entren ahi-_se escucho por el transmisor pero yo abri la puerta y me meti con English adentro.

Estaba... agradablemente apretado junto a Jake, con nuestros cuerpos frente a frente rosandose y nuestras caras a escasos centimetros en la oscuridad. Escuchaba los grititos histericos de la hacker en mi oido. Esperamos a que los guardia pasara de largo por nosotros y salimos del armario y continuamos en silencio nuestro caminos hacia la oficina. Donde habia dos guardias. Yo los noquee de frente, no fue dificil.

-Dirk, no me gustaria ser tu enemigo-me dijo el mirando con un poco de horror los dos gigantescos hombres inconsientes.

-No te preocupes por eso-luego saque un par de colt s de mis bolsillos y se las di a el-¿estas listo?

-Si-dijo aceptando las armas-¿las robaste de mi cuarto?

-Solo entra Jake.

El giro el picaporte lentamente y entro en la obscur habitacion. Solo habia un escritorio con una silla elegante dandonos la espalda y detras una enorme ventana.

-Padre.

-Por fin, parece que el dia ha llegado-la silla se dio vuelta dandonos la imagen de una mujes de largo cabello gris vestida con extrañas ropas negra y rosadas, cabe destacar que estaba cubierta de sangre

-¡Baronesa!-grito Jake sorprendido.

-Sorpresa...-susurro con malicia, yo di un paso al frente quedandome frente a Jake.

Esa mujer. Esa mujer. Esa mujer que tanto aborreci toda mi vida. Esa puta miserable y mal parida. Ese enjendro no tuvo tiene ni tendra jamas misericordia de mi parte.

-Oh... ¡Dirk! ¡Cuanto has crecido!-yo ya estaba con mi katana en posicion de ataque-parece que has sobrevivido al igual que tu inmundo hermano.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a Dave!-grite tirandome sobre ella, quien detuvo mi katana con su tridente, yo retrocedi y volvi a mi pocision inicial.

-¿Como es que estas viva?

-Siempre lo he estado querido, fue el coronel el que dio su vida.

-Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad Jake?-hizo una pausa como esperando una respuesta que jamas llego, yo no queria pensar en nada, solo acabar con esa puta, pero proteger a Jake era lo mas importante-Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo sepas. Tu no eres mi hijo, Jake. Fuiste abandonado por un hombre llamado Lord English.

-¡Lord English!-ese hombre, ese hombre que me abando junto con mi peque hermano, ese hombre cruel y despiadado que entreno para asesinar desde que pude caminar y luego con unas simples palabras de esa perra me avandona. Ese bastardo miserable ¿Como podria ser que Jake tuviera su sangre?

-Asi es, Dirk-me dijo-Jake, tu padre es un hombre cruel y despiadado que necesitaba que su hijo naciera como un vidente de los sueños pero no, naciste tu. Un pequeño enjendro cuyo talento como vidente era opacado por un extravagante poder que tu padre era incapaz de utilizar; ese mismo poder que podia destruirlo. Por tu inusual poder el no podia acabar contigo por eso te avandono y yo te encontre.

-Tu inusual poder fue lo que llevo la empresa al exito pero en un mal juego de cartas la empresa decayo. fue cuando esos dos niños nacieron,fueron John y Jade los que arruinaron todo, tu eras demasiado pequeño para recordarlo pero ellos vivieron unos dias cuando bebes ¡Nos trajeron la ruina! Asi que los entregue a Serket como pago del prestamo. Y me oculte por un tiempo en la piel de mismisimo coronel y todo iba bien ¡Hasta que trajiste a esos niños a vivir contigo! Esos vastagos volvieron a arruinarlo.

-Y por supuesto, yo le avise a Serket. ¡Y me hubiera salido perfeto de no ser por ti, Strider! ¡Maldito enjendro mal nacido e inutil-un disparo atravezo la cabeza de la Duqueza.

Mire para atras y me encontre a Jake, llorando, agitado, apuntando. Pronto los guardias llegarian. Lo tome de la muñeca y saltamos por la ventana pompiendo el cristal en miles de pedacitos.

Despues de un aterrizaje doloroso corrimos hasta la salida donde Roxy habia noqueado a cada uno de los guardias.

Estaba considerablemente herida con golpes repartidos por el cuerpo y la nariz sangrando pero a pesar de eso me sonrio mostrandome haciendo una seña de valor enseñandome el musculo del brazo. Yo la tome en mis brazos y rapidamente como a una princesa y corrimos rapidamente de esa fabrica. Al llegar a la zona comercial ntamos como todas las alarmas zonaban sin control, lo que probablemente fuera obra de gutsyGumshoe, pensando de ella seria mejor contactarla.

-Jane ¿Me escuchas?

_-Te escucho, ¿ya terminaron?_

-Estamos a unas cuadras de ti.

-Ok.

La camioneta llego a en cuastion de segundos a toda prisa yo abri la puerta y deje caer a Roxy dentro Jake entro y luego yo.

No paramos hasta llegar al bosque donde se encontraba el dichoso orfanato que habia sustentado "el padre" de Jake. oabviamente no llegamos hasta alla solo nos internamos en aquel area.

Cuando paro la camioneta bajamos, y me dedique a curar la heridas de mi amiga mientras me relataba su hazaña. Jane estubo todo el rato junto a Jake que no dijo ni una palabra.

Cuando termine me acerque a los dos que estaban apollados contra un arbol y me sente frente a el, Jane me regalo una de esas usuales miraditas llenas de odio que yo suelo ignorar.

-Dirk... -me dijo el con un tono apagado-¿Por que no puedo dejar de hacer sufrir a la gente?

-Eh?

-¿Por que todos son infelices por mi culpa?-me miro a los ojos, estaban vacios y carentes de vida, era realmente triste-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?

-Jake... yo ultima persona a la que deberias preguntarle como hacer bien las cosas pero creo que puedo contarte una historia que ayudara con eso ¿Quieres oirla?

-Por favor...

-Hace mucho tiempo, dos asesinos tuvieron un hijo...

-¿Que clase de cuento es es-iba a preguntar Croker pero su primo la detuvo con una ceña.

-Como no podían cuidarlo se lo dieron a su jefe que era el peor tipo del mundo. Cuando el niño pudo caminar el hombre lo hizo empezar con un estricto entrenamiento para convertirlo en un asesino. Como este niño tenia cualidades innatas pudo sobrevivir a estos tratos mierderos. Hasta que tuvo cinco años continuo su entrenamiento regular, pero un dia llego un hermanito para el.

-Era un recien nacido, que tenia un aterrador parecido con el niño aquel hombre de mierda ambos eran hijos de los mismos putos padres lo que significaba que aquel bebe tendría el mismo jodido destino que el niño. Era tan triste. Por eso el niño prometió volver el mismo fuerte a su hermano, para que si tuviera que sufrir por culpa de alguien fuera por el y no porque el no pudo protegerlo.

-El bebe aun no caminaba cuando un dia, una zorra llego a su "hogar", trayendo con ella a un pequeño niño con ella. El niño que de la historia y el otro niño se hicieron amigos al instante, ya que el protagonista sintio desde el principio que aquel otro peque era muy importante para el.

-Como la homosexualidad?-pregunto Jane que estaba atenta al relato.

-Llámalo como quieras.

-¿Podrías continuar Dirk?-dijo Jake que también estaba atento.

-En fin, Las pocas horas que estuvieron juntos ambos jugaron y rieron como buenos amigos, el prota jamas había estado tan feliz en su vida pero cuando aquella mujer vio como se llevaban ambos niños le dijo al puto sujeto "el jamas podrá matar a Jake".

-Espera! ¿el niño que trajo la zorra era yo?!-pregunto English sorprendido.

-Sip.

-¿Y la zorra era la baronesa?

-Sip.

-Entonces el niño y su hermano son tu y Dave?

-¿Me dejas continuar?

-Adelante-dijo tímido.

-Bien, creo que ya no tiene sentido disfrazar nada. Lord English al darse cuenta de que yo no podría matarte-

-¿El hombre e-Jake trató de hablar nuevamente pero para no interrumpir se tapó la boca, tan tierno.

-Lord English me hecho de la casa y poco después de conseguir un apartamento, regrese y me lleve a Dave conmigo. Y así termina la historia o... mas bien es el principio.

-¿Entonces yo también cague tu vida?-pregunto sin aliento el chico y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad Jake? Tu traes felicidad y prosperidad a quienes te rodean.

-¿Como puedes decir eso cuando por mi culpa el sacrificio que hiciste fue en vano?!-grito llorando como en esa ocasión cuando su padre me golpeo en frente de el-todo ese sufrimiento que tuviste, se fue a la mierda por mi.

-¡Exacto! Jake-con mi mano saque sus lagrimas-tu me liberaste, nunca había sonreído hasta el día que te conocí. Tu me enseñaste un nuevo mundo y me liberaste de mi sufrimiento, ese es el poder del que te hablo la Duquesa, no puedes desarrollar tu poder como vidente porque los videntes están condenados a la miseria, Rose me lo dijo en una ocasión.

Tu destruyes la tristeza y la soledad de las personas con la simple calidez de tu esencia, ese es tu poder,

-Dirk...-susurro con los ojos brillosos mirándome.

-No me das felicidad a mi, también a Jane-dije señalándola-también rompiste la maldición de infelicidad de John y Jade, y Jamas había visto tan felices a Rose y a Dave ¡Hiciste feliz a Dave Strider!-el bajo la mirada y yo la levante sosteniendo sus mejillas-Jake, mírame. Y créeme cuando te digo, que nunca he conocido mejor persona que tu en este mundo.

-Dirk...-el me abrazo con fuerza y se puso a llorar en mi pecho susurrando una y otra vez un perdido agradecimiento.

**Perdón**** por no subir la semana pasada es que tuve un problema familiar y cosas así.**

**Pero aqui les dejo que en mi opinion es el capitulo mas raro escribi hasta ahora ¡Pero igual me encanto como quedo! Aunque como ya es de madrugada el fina me quedo como forzado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me perdonen por la tardanza y los errores ortograficos.**

**Ni idea que quien es la siguiente historia, voy a tener que pensarlo pero probablemente sea mas corta que esta ¡Bye bye!**


	8. La canción de Feferi Peixes

**Early morning, she wakes up**

No hay nada mas lindo y agradable que empezar el día con tu radio favorita, por eso esta lo suficientemente alto para que me despierte pero no para no escuchar los toquidos de la puerta.

**Knock, knock, knock on the door**

Es mi novio, Sollux, que me trae el desayuno, el lo deja sobre mi escritorio.

-Oh, ya estas despierta FF.

-Buenos días, Sol-me acerco a el y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

El se separa de mi y me mira, noto un poco de tristeza en su semblante, pero el siempre es así. Es tan bipolar que nunca se lo que esta pensando.

-Lo siento FF, hoy no tengo tiempo para juegos matutinos-dice con una sonrisa picara-Nepeta y yo tenemos que hacerle el desayuno a KK y a los demás.

-Oh ya veo-dije con pena separándome de el-que tengas un buen día!-le digo lo mas alegre que puedo mientras lo veo salir por la puerta

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Feferi Peixes y 17 años. Nunca he conocido a mis padres, de hecho, el único pariente de sangre que tengo es mi hermana mayor Meenah pero no se preocupen yo puedo considerarme una chica muy feliz porque de pequeña fui adoptada por el gobernador Nueva York y por eso nunca nada me ha faltado.

**It's time for make-up, perfect smile**

Después de comer el delicioso desayuno de mi amor. Me visto con un hermoso vestido rosado de encaje, hoy sera un día especial! como todos y cada uno. Me maquillo aunque no hace falta demasiado, mi piel morena no tiene imperfecciones, por eso con un poco de sombra dorada y un labial de tono similar alcanza.

Hora de regresar a casa.

**It's you they're all waiting for**

**They go, "Isn't she lovely, this New York girl?" And they say**

De camino a mi encuentro todos se dan vuelta a mirarme, pero no me molesta es ya una costumbre. No soy una mujer que pase desapercibida. Esperen ¿Dije mujer? Bueno, puede que sea en lo que me he convertido.

**She's so lucky, she's a star **

**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking**

**If there's nothing missing in my life**

**Then why do these tears come at night?**

Salgo de el subterráneo y paso por Central Park, realmente faltan un par de horas para nuestro "encuentro familiar" pero me gusta levantarme temprano para poder pasar por aquí.

Me da tiempo de pensar.

De pensar que Sollux ha estado mas depresivo que de costumbre.

Que Vriska también se ha estado comportando raro.

Que Nepeta no deja de llorar por las noches y que a veces viene a mi cuarto para no molestar a su amigo Equius nuevamente.

Pensé en como estaría "el" en este momento.

**Lost in an image, in a dream**

**But there's no one there to wake her up**

Si lo pienso demasiado...¡Ah! ¡Es de verdad odioso!

Ya voy por la mitad del parque, la reunión familiar es del otro lado. En un lujoso restaurante italiano.

**And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning**

**But tell me what happens when it stops?**

**They go, "Isn't she lovely, this New York girl?"**

**And they say**

He llegado a mi destino y mi hermana Meenah me esta esperando en la puerta, siempre se pone demasiado incomoda al estar a sola con nuestros padres.

Ella es muy diferente a mi.

Se podría decir que no siguió adecuadamente el camino que le marcaron nuestros padre.

Haciendo revueltas y polémica con la prensa, emborrachándose de vez en vez con sus amigas, decidiendo dejar de estudiar para dedicarse a entrenar para ser nadadora profesional a pesar de que hasta yo nado mas rápido que ella y viviendo en un submarino con su "mejor amiga" podría decirse que ha decepcionado a nuestros padres pero ella sigue siendo de nuestra familia ¿verdad?

Ella no hace lo que esperan de ella, mas bien vive de la forma en que desea.

Ese tipo de libertad a veces me da un poco de envidia ¡Pero da igual!

**She's so lucky, she's a star **

**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking**

**If there's nothing missing in my life**

**Then why do these tears come at night?**

El almuerzo con mi familia estuvo bien, como siempre. Hasta que mi querida hermana, nótece el sarcasmo, tocó el tema de mi novio. Cosa que era un secreto para mis padres.

¿Como le diría a mis padres que estaba saliendo con un delincuente buscado por ayudar a otro delincuente a escapar de prisión?

-Em...-me levante con torpeza- ¿Me disculpan?

-¿A donde vas Feferi?-me pregunta mi madre-

-A-al baño enseguida vuelvo.

En el baño me lave la cara con fuerza para ver si se me aflojaban las ideas pero cuando me di cuenta tenia todo el maquillaje corrido.

-Mierda.

-¿Necesitas esto?-esa chica me paso amablemente un estuche de maquillaje, cuando la veo me siento de verdad sorprendida y a la vez triste y asustada.

-A...Ara..dia

**Isn't she lucky, this New York girl?**

Y corrí. Corrí lejos de ahí, lo mas lejos que pude ¿Por que tuve que encontrarme con ella? ¿Por que siento como si mi corazón estuviera por explotar? Se siente de verdad horrible.

**She is so lucky, but why does she cry?**

Llegue a casa tan rápido como pude y corrí hasta la habitación de Sollux. Cuando entre, solo me abalance sobre el, ni siquiera note que estaba llorando también.

Mi novio correspondió mi abrazo como si yo fuera algo valioso para el, que quisiera proteger mas que nada, eso me hizo sentir segura.

-Te amo, Sollux

-Y yo a ti... Aradia

Me separe de el al instante y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que estaba todos llorosos.

-Fef... yo..

-¡No! ¡¿POR QUE ELLA?!-grito frenéticamente mirando a todos lados en busca de algo que me distraiga pero es imposible-por que tu...?-susurro con amargura y vuelvo a correr lejos de ahí.

**If there's nothing missing in her life**

**Why do tears come at night?**

Volví a correr hasta el Central Park, aunque parezca imposible.

Ya era de noche y solo me limite a sentarme en una banca y llorar hasta desahogar toda esa pena, pero no solo la de ese día.

Si no la pena de siempre haber sabido que Sollux me utilizaba para olvidar a Aradia.

De tener que trabajar para la mafia Serket, a la cual siempre he odiado e incluso intentado destruir, y de trabajar ahí solo para no dejar solo a mi novio.

Ese terrible dolor de no poder ver mas a la única persona en el mundo que me amo verdaderamente. La persona que desearía tener aquí a mi lado.

-Eridan... te extraño

-Y yo a ti Fef-volteo a mi derecha y veo a aquel chico iluminado por la farola a mi lado.

**She's so lucky, she's a star **

Me levanto lentamente y me paro frente a el. Este es el momento que tanto he esperado...

El momento que mi soledad desaparecerá.

**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking**

-¿Que te ha sucedió Fef? ¿Por que lloras?-lo abrazo y el me correspondo-¿Fef?

-No me pasa nada... es solo que...

**If there's nothing missing in my life**

Aparto mi cara de su pecho y le enseño una amarga sonrisa.

-Ya te estaba necesitando-digo y vuelvo a enterrar mi rostro en mi mejor amigo.

**Then why do these tears come at night?**

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Feferi Peixes y 17 años. Desde hoy en adelante seré su compañera es un placer-me presento frente a esos chicos tan peculiares que son amigos de Eridan.

Es extraño porque el me dijo que eran seis, aun así solo veo cinco personas que me miran raro. Es muy incomodo.

-Bienvenida Fef-me dice una voz desde la puerta y yo volteo a verla.

Ahi esta ella, la chica asiática de enmarañado pelo negro. Esa de rasgos perfectos y vestimenta obscura, esa que tantas noches a torturado conciencia.

Siento que las lagrimas amenazan con salir y que ya no podre resistir pero Eridan aprieta con fuerza mi mano y me susurra:

-Deja el pasado atrás... ya todo esta bien.

Es cierto... Ya no hay nada a lo que le deba tener miedo, porque ella no esta enojada conmigo, ni tampoco Eridan, ni nadie.

Y ya no me preocupo a quien pueda decepcionar. Solo tratare de ser feliz.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS ARADIA!-grito y abrazo con fuerza a mi amiga, los demas chicos del Alpha me miran complacidos, como si ya no pudieran dudar de mi.

-Parece que tenemos una nueva amiga-dejo ese chico de gafas cuadradas y cara de nerd.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta!-dijo la chica rubia sacando una botella de Brandy de quien sabe donde, Aradia y las otras chicas la segundearon junto con mi aprobación.

Creo que a veces es mejor dejar de lado las expectativas de otros y ser uno mismo, este bien o mal. Eso era el camino correcto todo el tiempo pero como siempre estaba pendiente de lo que los demás sufrían por seguir su instinto decidí simplemente seguir el que alguien había trazado por mi y quizás eso realmente seria lo mejor para mi...

**If there's nothing missing in my life**

**Then why do these tears come at night?**

...pero no es lo que yo quiero...

**Y este es la historia que cambia el formato, pero de alguna manera se parece un poco a la de Karkat, dice mucho y no dice nada jeje.**

**Creo que la que viene puede ser o la de Eridan o la de Solluz porque tengo la de Roxy pero es larguísima y me da fiaca terminarla.**


	9. La venganza de Aradia Megido

-¡Sollux!-grite para avisar a mi novio que se preparara para el cariñoso saludo que yo solia darle. Me abalance sobre el como si fuera un tigre y empece a darle cotos besos en la mejilla a los que el joven respondia riendo.

Esa era yo la pequeña Aradia Megido de 14 años, la menor de las hijas de alcaldeza Handmaid y el era mi novio Sollux Captor, un talentoso anti-hacker que se trabajaba para encontrar a una Hacker que se hacia llamar gutsyGumshoe.

-Que estas haciendo?-le pregunte sin soltarme de su cuello.

-Estoy examinando el proceso de la gutsyGumshoe atravez de la practica-me dijo atento a su laptop.

-Osea, ¿haciendo travesuras?-pregunte en tono picaro al imaginarme a mi tranquilo novio cambiando los articulos de la pagina del ayuntamiento y los registros de la compañia Betty Crocker como lo hacia esa chica.

-¿Que clase de persona crees que soy?-me respondió riendo yo acaricie su hermoso pelo rubio y le di un beso en la frente, nada me hacia mas feliz que su sonrisa-solo paso las barreras de seguidad como lo hace ella, no hago nada malo.

-Guau, eso suena genial, eres increible Sollux-lo abrace y escondí mi cara en su cuello.

El, incluso pudiendo hacer travesuras o incluso maldades como un esa tal gutsyGumshoe intentaba hacer lo mejor para todos. Eso era lo que me habia gustado de el desde un principio, era un chico tan dulce, noble y valiente lo supe desde muy pequeña, cuando el me defendia del idiota de Equius cuando me molestaba. Siempre terminaba lastimado pero no parecia importarle, solo me sonreia. Por eso, aun hoy, lo amo.

Y ahi estabamos Sollux y yo, el me estaba enseñando cada una de las tecnicas que utilizaban los Hacker mientras yo lo escuchaba atentamente. Siempre estaba dispuesto a explicarme ese tipo de cosas y yo lo estaba a aprender. Asi es como yo misma adquirí el conocimiento suficiente para ayudar a Sollux a atrapar a esos tan buscados criminales.

Los dos nos divertiamos, era como jugar a ser los heroes, nunca atrapamos a gutsyGumshoe pero atrapamos a muchos otro criminales buscados. Entre ellos un bloggero conocido en lops lugares mas recondidos de la internet.

La ideologia de este chico era totalmente antiguvernamentalista, y apesar de manejarse mayormente en foros de la Deep Web tenia mas de quinientos mil seguidores. Al ser descubierto como un habitante local, le fue ordenado al cuerpo policiaco su inmediato arresto.

Me sorprendio demasiado enterarme de que tan solo era un niño de catorce años. Me puse a investigar sobre su foro y descubri que la mayor parte divulgaba rumores absurdos acerca de "projectos secretos del gobierno". Eran cosas terrible, tan horripilantes que no podian ser cierta pero si realmente eran un falso rumor ¿Por que el govierno se habia hecho cargo a tal punto de arrestar a quien era solo un niño?

Demasiado sospechoso.

Despues de mucho insistirle a Sollux me acompaño hasta la prision de Alcatras a visitar a ese niño.

-Ampora, tienes visitas-le dijo el carcelero dejandonos entrar a la celda de este.

Eridan ampora era justo como en habia salido en diarios y revistas. Un niño de catorce años con lentes hipster y cara de pocos amigos, un mechon de su cabello rubio estaba mas claro que los otros castaños.

-Los conosco?-pregunto el bloggero.

-Puede-dijo Sollux con un tonito burlon, yo le di un golpe en el brazo para acerlo callar y volvi a mirar a Ampora.

-Yo soy Aradia Megido y el es Sollux Captor, queriamos hacerte u-

-¿Sollux Captor?-pregunta el levantando una ceja.

-El mismo que viste y calza-responde mi novio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿De donde me suena?-se pregunto a si mismo acariciando su barbilla-¡O si! ¡Eres el idiota que me mando a est agujero!-dijo Eridan tomando a Sol de las solapas de la camisa.

-¿Quieres pelear hipster?-respondio sollux.

Mierda ¿Por que los hombres son tan complicados? los empuje a los dos para separarlos y luego le dedique una mirada amenazante cada unon, Eridan levanto una ceja en forma interrogativa y Sollux suspiro resignado.

-Escuchame, Eridan, no vinimos aqui para molestarte ni nada-le explique en un tono tranquilo y amable-solo queria preguntarte ¿por que escribiste todas esas cosas?

-Porque yo solo quiero decir la verdad-me contesto el tocando su pecho como un gesto de nobleza.

-Ja, si, claro-comento Sollux con sarcasmo-escribiste que el gobierno del Estado de Nueva York tenia un arreglo con la mafia Serket para permitir el tratado y la explotacion de personas.

-Si, lo dije. Pero piensa esto Bill Gates:Si lo que dije es mentira, ¿porque el estado me hizo pasar por sujeto peligroso y a pesar de ser menor de edad me dio dos años de carcel? ¡En Alcatras!

-Exacto, eso es lo que me parece extraño-le explique sentandome a su lado y poniendo mi mano en su hombro-¿Quien te dijo todas esas cosas?

Ampora sonrio con picardia y me miro a los ojos, no pude decifrar si era una mirada de ligue o que cosa pero su sonrisa picara me puso nerviosa.

-Me lo dijo Fef.

-¿Y quien es Fef?-pregunto Sol sentandose entre ambos, recuerdo que le agradeci mentalmente.

-Feferi Peixes-respondio sin desvanecer su sonrisa, Sol y yo quedamos con caras de WFT (?

-La hija del gobernador?!-preguntamos los dos al unisono

-Tecnicamente es adoptada, pero si-mierda ¿cuando quitaria esa molesta sonrisa?-Ella y yo somos mejores amigos, y ella misma me ha estado ayudando con el tema del blog ya que no le parece nada justo lo que hacen su padre y Vrisk.

-Jegus Ampora, deja de poner esos malditos apodos-dijo mi novio molesto.

-¿Quien es Vrisk?-pregunte curiosa.

-Vriska Serket, la hija menor de la familia Serket y heredera de esta, Aranea es demasiado amable-dijo como si estuviera recordando anecdotas de esas chicas.

-Osea... que todas las huevadas que escribiste ¿te las dijo la hija del gobernador?

-Yep.

-Mierda... Eridan... -lo mire con preocupacion.

Yo conocia a Feferi, era una chica amable alegre e hiperactiva, definitivamente esa niña siempre llamaba la atencion a donde quiera que iba y no necesitaba decir entiras interesantes para caerle bien a los demas. Probablemente ella y Eridan hallan sido amigos desde hace muchos años si ella le habia revelado secretos tan importantes.

Ademas la pequeña Peixes era una chica muy responsable y compasiva si ella lo estaba ayudando significaba que ella intentaba detener esos atroces crimenes.

De regreso a casa medite mucho acerca de la situacion, Eridan Ampora, no era inocente pero tampoco era culpable, no podriamos decir que lo que el decia era verdad porque se complicarian mucho las cosas ya que nadie ae habia esforzado por obtener el beredicto de Ampora y los que lo tenian probablemente tubiera el bolsillo muuuuuuuuuuuy lleno.

Pero el no merecia estar preso, debia ser libre.

¿Que se puede hacer cuando lo correcto es romper las reglas?

Eridan era solo un niño, como Sollux, como yo. No podiamos dejarlo asi.

Ya en casa pedi a Sollux que se reuniera conmigo en el patio de detras de mi casa, en mi casita del arbol, que desde niños era "nuestro escondite secreto".

Ya era de niche cuando nos reunimos, la casita estaba iluminada con unas cuantas velas, con las que yo intentaba calentarme. A pesar de ser otoño alli en mi ciudad era un frio horrible.

Sollux se asomo por la escalera tan abrigado como yo con un grueso tapado negro y una bufanda y un gorro. Se veia... pachonsito.

Se sento en frente al lado mi para tratar de calentarse pero el frio que desprendia su abrigo solo se me contagiaba.

-Espero que tengas una buena razon para hacerme venir aqui a estas horas a cagarme de frio.

-Sol... ¿que haremos?

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que nos dijo Ampora?

-Tenemos que sacarlo de ahi.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

-¡Sollux!-puse mis manos sobre su cara para obligarlo a mirarme a los ojos, esta accion siempre lo calmaba-el no ha hecho nada malo.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de que lo que nos dijo es verdad?

Me quede callada porque decirle:"los espiritus con los que he hablado desde niña y jamas se equivocan me lo han dicho" no era una buena respuesta.

-Solo lo se-le dije sin un rastro de duda en mis palabras.

-Bueno...-Sollux no parecia querer ceder pero por la mirada en sus ojos podia notar que lo estaba logrando-el dijo que esa niña, Feferi Peixes, estaba envuelta en esto ¿Verdad? ¿No seria mejor preguntarle a ella si es verdad?

-¡Tienes razon! Mañana mismo iremos con ella a preguntarle a ella-dije, a pesar de que sabia que solo estaba buscando una razonable escusa para postergar nuestro inminente delito de gran magnitud.

Pero era mi unica opcion, organizamos bien lo que debiamos hacer y nos despedimos. Cada uno a su casa.

Esa noche no pegue un ojo. Lo unico que deseaba era convencer a Sollux lo mas rapido posible para poder rescatar a Eridan.

Al dia siguiente fuimos directamente a la casa del gobernador, diciendo que Feferi nos habia invitado a jugar a su casa, con una escusa tan vergonzosa e infantil nos dejaron pasar.

-Buenos dias Fef-la salude alegramente cuando la mucama me guio hasta su habitacion, joven se veia realmente sorprendida.

-El otro dia quedamos aqui por chat ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo mi novio bajandose los lentes por el puente de su nariz para que ella pudiera notar el engaño de en sus ojos.

Feferi comprendio el gesto y puso una sonrisa tan falsa como las de las modelos de la television.

-Oh, lo habia olvidado, lo siento. Pero hoy no tengo nada que hacer por suerte-dijo simulando su alegria caracteristica-¿podriamos estar a solas?-le insinuo la retirada a su mucama quien obedecio la orden y se fue cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

La señorita Peixes iba a preguntar algo pero fue interrumpido en un gesto de Sollux. Este saco ese aparato especial que el mismo habia creado, el decia que servia para detectar microfonos o camaras y servia pero realmente nunca entendi su mecanismo.

-Esta limpio, puedes hablar.

-¿Que hacen aqui? A-a ti ni te conozco-señalo a Sol y pude notar el leve rubor en sus obscuras mejillas.

-Estamos resolviendo un caso y vinimos a preguntarte algunas cosas.

-¿A mi?¿Por que?

-Porque estamos buscando la inocencia de un niño llamado Eridan Ampora ¿lo conoces?-en ese momento la inmutable sonrisa de la norena desaparecio, dando presencia a una mirada llena de pena y culpabilidad.

-N-no... no lo conozco.

-Vamos niña, no eres buena mintiendo asi que ni te ezfuerces-recalco Sollux que parecia haber entrado en el modo policia malote (?

-Lo siento, pero a Aradia apenas la conosco y no tengo idea de quien seas asi que esto me pone incomoda.

-Lo lamento-dijo el cambiando de rol otra vez, lo amaba, les juro que lo amaba y lo sigo amando pero... ¡Esos cambios de humor son insoportables!-mi nombre es Sollux Captor, soy detective y Hacker a dispocision del departamento de policia-ante esta declaracion los ojitos de aradia se llenaron de asombro y admiracionincluso se notaba atraves de los cristales de sus antiparras (no tengo idea por que las usaba en casa y no en una piscina).

-Es mi novio-no soy celosa, solo cuido lo que es mio. Feferi parecio entender y luego asintio.

-Y... ¿Por que la investigacion de Eridan los llevo hasta mi?

-Porque el nos dijo que lo que habia escrito en el blog se lo habias contado tu-ella hizo un palmface y suspiro con melancolia.

-Y eso que dijo que me cubriria, si que tiene una boluntad debil pero... ¿como esta el?

-Insolente, idiota, hipster, irrespetuoso; o la carcel lo cambio mucho, o esta bien-Fef se rio ante el comentario de Sol y eso me hizo sentir una pequeña punzada de celos. No tan grande porque yo conocia los sentimientos de mi novio a la perfeccion, pero los suficientes para disgustarse.

-Entonces... la informante fuiste tu ¿si o no?-le dije con frialdad.

-Si, desgraciadamente la tonta aqui fui yo-susurro, pero hablo lo suficientemente alto como para ser oida-yo le dije todas esas cosas y cuando empezo con el blog yo me esforce en llevarle mas y mas informacion... pero...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y parecia estar al borde del vomito verbal y emocional, yo avance a su lado y la rodie con mi brazo. Feferi se desplomo en el suelo como si el peso de la culpa no fuera aguantado por su cuerpo y comenzo a llorar-Eri no dijo nada, porque no queria que me arrestaran a mi tambien, lo siento-dijo ella con la voz ahogada en llanto.

Yo le lance e Sollux una mirada de acusadora, ya no tenia escapatoria a lo que vendria ahora y el mismo lo entendio.

-No llore mas-dijo el bajando a la altura en la que estabamos nosotras dos-vamos a rescatar a ese idiota.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me tomo por el brazo llevandome hasta en frente y me tiro junto a ella sobre Sol para abrazarnos mientras sollozaba un gracias.

Entonces planeamos lo que debiamos hacer. La parte interna no era tan dificil, Eridan podria escapar fuera de las rejas por un lugar o solo con un camuflaje o solo con un soborno a los guardias... un considerable soborno; pero el problema era escapar de la isla.

Una lancha seria muy evidente y nadar no era una opcion, difinitivamente no. Entonces Fef (FF como le decia Sollux) hizo una llamada y dijo que lo tenia arreglado, nosotros iriamos en lancha, sacariamos a Eridan y el regresaria en otro transporte pero Feferi no quizo decirnos que transporte era ese "Es mas discreto que una lancha pero es algo asombroso a la vista! seguro les gustara cuando lo vean". Quedamos en que hacerlo de noche y provocar una distraccion seria lo mejor.

Feferi con sus ahorros le pago a los reos de varias celdas para que hicieran escandalo a la mitad de la noche, con peleas y gritos. Y asi sucedio.

-Hola Eridan-le dije al chico por la ventana de la celda,, cuyos barrotes derreti con un acido que habia conseguido Feferi de quien sabe donde.

Mientras los guardias estaban ocupados calmando a los reos nosotros ayudamos a Eridan a escapar pero desgraciadamente nuestra lacha habia sido encontrado, junto con Sollux ¿Que podia hacer en ese momento?

Entonces llego a suj rescate una chica rubia con un vestido azul que tenia el simbolo de Serket ¿por que esa persona estaba ayudando a mi novio?

Feferi salio del agua, de alguna manera no tenia ni una gota sobre ella.

-La señorita Aranea nos prestara su ayuda para con Sol, pero ustedes deben escapar ¡Rapido!-y despues de esto nos arrojo a sector de donde ella habia salido. Pero no caimos en el agua, caimos dentro de una extraña cabina, con una decoracion vintage preciosa.

-Bienvenidas a mi casa señoritas-dijo una chica morena con dos largas trensas.

-Tanto tiempo loca chica pez-respondio Eridan con desden.

-Es un placer pequeña Megido, yo soy Meenah Peixes.

-¡Pero... ¿Que pasara con mi novio?! ¡¿Y con Fef?! Y esa chica de Serket...

-Calmate, no te preocupes, Aranea es mi querida amiga dudo que ella vaya a causarte alguna dificultad pero...

-Pero...-dije yo invitandola a continuar.

-Si se encuntran con Vriska no podria decir lo mismo-me desanime a escuchar eso.

-No te desanimes Aradia-me dijo Eridan-habria que tener muy mala suerte para que esa araña demente apareciera.

-Gracias Eridan-le agradeci sonriente.

-Yo soy el que deberia agradecerte, tu me salveste de ese horrible y asqueroso lugar... gracias.

-Eridan, la chica tiene novio aprende codigos por favor-dijo Meenah en tono bromista.

-¿Que esta insinuando estupida chica pez?

-Lo dice el que vive mas en el mar que en la tierra.

-¡Callate tu casa es un submarino!

Despues de un viaje de una hora adornado por sus molestas peleas me encargue me dejaron en tierra firme. Meenah me dijo que por desgracia el debia quedarse con ella. Ampora me dio un abrazo y me dijo que se lo diera a Feferi de su parte y con un esfuerzo que parecio salirle de lo mas profundo y doloroso de su alma dijo que le diera las gracias a Sollux tambien, pero no habia rastro de el.

Meenah me dijo que de seguro estaban bien, que su hermana y su "amiga" jamas podrian perder ante simples guardias de carcel y yo estaba segura de que Sol tampoco. De seguro el ya estaria en casa.

Yo pedi un taxi que me dejo en la puerta de mi cas, ojala mis padres no se hubieran dado cuenta. Pero se ve que me habian estado esperando porque estaban dormidas mi madre y mi hermana, en frente de la puerta, sobre charcos de sangre.

A su lado Sollux y Feferi, de pie y bañados en sange tambien, pero no era la propia y sus ojos parecian vacios como si no fueran ellos.

Yo sentia nauseas y miedo pero... las lagrimas se resfalabanm por mis ojos mientras susurraba el nombre de las victimas de ese terrible plan.

Mi vista se poso en aquellas dos chicas, tenian un aspecto muy similar. Ambar rubias, de ojos azules, con anteojos y ropa fuera de lo comun.

Reconoci a una de ellas como Aranea, dominada en el piso toda herida y sostenida por la menor del cabello.

Otra yo no la conocia, era una niña de mi edad y reia de manera psicopata.

Aranea me miro y dos finas lagrimas resvalaron por sus ojos en un susurro de disculpas.

Despues de eso... no recuerdo lo que paso.

Desperte dias despues en una habitacion en un lugar que no habia visto nunca, a mi lado estaba Eridan. Yo le pregunte lo que habia pasado pero solo me paso un recorte de diario.

Que decia que mi madre y mi hermana Damara habian sido encontradas muertas y mi paradero era desconocido.

-Donde estamos?

-No lo se, ese hombre fue el que me trajo aqui.

-¿Quien?

-Yo!-dijo un chico de lentes que se asomo travieso por el marco de la puerta.

Era un joven apuesto de pelo negro y ojos verdes que estaban cubierton por el vidrio transparente de sus gafas y sus dientes sobresalian un poco de su boca. Aparentaba ser solo un par de años mayor que nosotros, ni a padre llegaria.

-¿Esta usted mejor, señorita Megido?-me dijo el joven con una calida sonrisa y yo asenti con la cabeza-¡Menos mal! Soy Jake English a su servicio-dijo agachandose y dandome la mano, yo correspondi el gedto pero me esperaba que el besara el dorso de mi mano.

Definitivamente era un chico extraño pero era diferente a Eridan. Sus extraños gestos ni eran en absoluto un intento de... tirarme los perro, mas bien parecian ser parte de su personalidad, eso se notaba por calida e inocente sonrisa que me hizo sentir mas comoda **(N/A:se nota que me cae bien ¿verdad?).**

-Donde estamos?-pregunte sonriente.

-En mi casa.

-Acaso eres un violador o algo?-pregunto altivo Eridan, pero Jake parecio ponerse colorado.

-No... es que... yo...

-Queriamos pedirles que se unieran a nosotros-dijo otro hombre que estaba bajo el marco-este tenia una apariencia muy diferente a la de Jake.

Era mas alto que English, era rubio, con un cuerpo exelentemente moldeado (se notaba por lo apretado de su musculoda negra) y con unas rarisimas gafas de sol picudas.

-Nosotros somos la organizacion Alpha y somos enemigos de la mafia Serket, por eso queriamos pedirles ayuda-dijo el rubio en tono seco.

-¡Dirk, no seas tan maleducado!-le ragaño Jake-el tipo este estoico se llama Dirk Strider, y es parte del Alpha.

-Bien, esta bien, entiendo que ustedes estan en contra de Vrisk, pero ¿para que necesitan nuestra ayuda?

-Necesitabamos otro Hacker y ademas nos caeria bien el apoyo de miles de miles de personas al rededor de todo el globo y justamente nos topamos con una Hacker experimentada y con un bloggero que tiene miles de sguidores. Ambos con razones para odiar a nuestros enemigos-nos explico Strider.

-¡Como caidos del cielo!

-Oh, vamos realmente creen que nos vamos a tragar de un glub toda esa mierda.

-Eridan tiene razon ¿como lo supieron?

-Es que una de nuestros miembro tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro.

-Glub, this is stupid-eridan palmface (?

-Les creo-deje yo segura, ya que yo, graciaqs a los fantasmas tambientenia capacidades similares.

-Aradia ¿Es en serio?

-Si, creo que tu tambien deberias despues de todo dudo que tengas opcion.

-Estas insinuando que estamos atrapados en este lugar?!-grito histerico.

-No se equivocan, yo-

-¿Acaso hay un lugar mas adecuado para ti en este momento ademas de alcatras?-interrumpio Dirk a su amigo-eres un fujitivo Ampora y te estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad de oro. Si fuera tu no la desaprovecharia.

-Hijo de puta-susurro Eridan por lo bajo, sabiendo que Strider tenia razon.

-Pero aqui nadie te retiene, puedes marcharte ahora si quiere-finalizo aquel hombre.

Difinitivamente Dirk era muy diferente a Jake, era aterrador de alguna manera pero genial de otra. Definitivamente todo un tipo Cool.

-Esta bien, me quedare, pero no crean que los acepto como mis aliados ni nada de eso.

-¡Magnifico! ¿Que me dice usted señorita Megido?

-¿QUe es lo que piensan hacer?

-Eh?

-Ustedes dicen que estan en contra de Serket, no creo que nadie este a favor de una mafia que se encarga de el trafico de personas, asi que supongo que deben tener un plan o un objetivo en especial asi que dependiendo de eso tomare mi desicion.

-Wow... y yo que crei que tu hablabas raro Jake-dijo Dirk sin cambiar su exprecion.

-Te entiendo-me dijo Jake y ce acerco a mi apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros-nuestro objetivo es proteger a nuestra familia.

-Que?

-Yo era el eredero de la empresa Betty Crocker y adopte cuatro niños para que fueran mis hermanos, pero no eran niños comunes. Todos eran propiedad de Serket. Lo que yo quiero o mejor dicho el objetivo de la organizacion Alpha es buscar comprar la libertad de esos niños.

-¿Comprar? Pero... si tu debes ser rico ¿no puedes hacerlo?

-Ya te dije que no eran niños comunes... elos tienen grandes poderes pero... yo...-Jake parecio entristecer mucho y bajo la mirada-nosotros los necesitamos a ustedes... se que no es un gran objetivo porque mucha gente sufre por culpa de ellos pero...¡Es mi familia!

No pude evitar sonreir, Jake realmente era una persona admirable, lo supe siempre porque sus ojos eran una tan expresivos como si me mostraran cada rastro de verdad en sus palabra.

Y asi fue como me uni a el equipo Alpha, para vengarme de Vriska por lo que les hizo a mis seres queridos... No, estoy mintiendo. Lo hice porque no quiero que nadie vuelva a pasar por lo que yo sufri. No quiero que esos dias de felicidad se acaben y sobre todo... no quiero perder ante ella.

**Y... sigue siendo lunes pero ojala me hubiera tardado menos, no se si realmente me habra quedado bien.**

**Pobre Aradia, creo que esta es una de las mas... a quien engaño el sufrimiento apenas comienza *risa malvada***

**Que paja me da, pero creo que voy a subir la proxima el de Roxy es que es re largo...**

**Nos vemos!**


	10. El juego de Roxy Lalonde

Yo soy Roxy Lalonde y tengo 24 años, pero esta, es la historia de mi infancia. Creo que es todo lo que tienen que saber de mi ademas de que soy alcohólica y estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo que es homosexual.

Bueno, es mejor que deje de divagar yu comience de una vez ¿no?

Yo nací hija de una puta en celo.

No, es en serio, soy hija no deseada de una prostituta. Ella me maltrataba y me dejaba días sin comer, lo único que abundaba en mi pequeña casa de un solo cuarto era el alcohol, tantas botellas de alcohol que no las podía contar aunque no es como si hubiera intentado contarlas.

Y un dia, adivinen que...

El condón se volvió romper y mi pequeña hermana Rose llegó al mundo, yo solo tenia ocho años cuando eso sucedió.

Tan pequeña y gordita, bastante sana a pesar de todo. Desde el día en que la conocí mi vida cambió completamente porque ahora tenia una razón para vivir.

Yo la protegería, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada malo. Por eso, no me importó ir con ella cuando mi madre la tiró en un basural.

Las dos quedamos solas a nuestra suerte, aunque en realidad siempre había sido así ¿no? solo que ahora ni casa teníamos.

Camine con Rose en brazos hasta llegar a la ciudad. si tan solo hubiera tenido una mejor manera de llevarla. Aun recuerdo el entumecimiento y dolor de mis brazos, serian unos cuatro kilogramos pero trata de llevar un bebe en brazos diez kilómetros a los ocho de la noche y después hablamos.

Llegue hasta un callejón y ahí me senté a descansar. Rose no dejaba de llorar porque seguramente tenia tanta hambre como yo y creo que no eramos los únicos con hambre en ese lugar ya que nos encontramos con un hombre bastante peculiar.

Tenia una sonrisa retorcida, la camisa blanca con manchas marrones y rojas. Podía cuestionar mucho de su higiene personal porque podía olerlo desde diez pasos de distancia. Me asuste mucho al ver que sostenía un cuchillo de carnicero empapado con liquido de dudosa procedencia.

-Hola niñita ¿estas perdida?-me pregunto en un tono que parecía amable pero no es como si nunca hubiera visto una película de terror, el iba a matarnos o probablemente se comería a Rose dejándome un trauma que me volvería canival cuando fuera mayor. Lo se, demasiado Hanival.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-E-estoy esperando a mi papá-mierda, mi tono había salido demasiado dudoso y asustado, si no hubiéramos estado tan asustadas, mugrosas y hambrienta puede que nos hubiera creído. Pero no. Se iba acercando a nosotras mientras agitaba el cuchillo y se relamía los labios.

Yo apreté los parpados y abrace mi hermanita con fuerza.

-Lo siento Rose-murmure mientras temblaba.

Escuche el sonido de un filo cortando el viento y el de un cuerpo pesado cayendo al suelo, pero como seguía llorando y yo estaba viva abrí los ojos y vi a aquel hombre decapitado tirado en el piso.

Sentí como mi corazón latía rápido del miedo pero al mismo tiempo mi piel palidecía y mi respiración se entrecortaba. Procure caer para atrás al desmayarme asi no aplastaría a Rose.

Lo ultimo que vi fue una pequeña figura en la oscuridad.

Me desperté en una cama bastante amplia. Me frote los ojos y mire a mi alrededor. Había marionetas con culos enormes y redondos por todas partes, unos cuantos posters raros, una pantalla de plasma gigante y una cosa rara con discos que no había visto nunca.

Me senté en la cama e intente recordar lo que había pasado antes de desmayarme y cuando pude salí corriendo por la puerta asustada buscando a mi hermanita.

-¡Rose!-corri por el pasillo y llegue a la sala donde había un niño mas pequeño que yo vigilando a dos bebes que jugaban con una piel de pony(?. Uno de ellos era mi pequeña Rose, aliviada corrí y la abrace con fuerza.

-Estas bien, que bueno-le dije sin soltarla aunque la que parecía querer desacerse de mi era ella.

-Tu eres la que nos tenias preocupados-me dijo el niño.

Estaba sentado en el sofá como si se hubiera apropiado de este, aunque probablemente fuera suyo.

-¿Quien... quien eres?-pregunte un poco cohibida, no porque ese niño, sino porque probablemente después de lo que vio antes de desmayarse estuvieran en la casa de un asesino-¿Donde estamos?

-En mi casa.

Yo mire desconcertada a mi alrededor con para tomar precaución de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Hay comida en el refri, seguro debes estar hambrienta.

-Oye niño...

-Strider linda, Dirk Strider-dijo el acomodando las gafas que no habían bajado ni un centímetro por su nariz, en actitud de alucinante niño guay.

-Okey, Dirk, ¿Donde nos encontraste?-le pregunte dudosa.

-En el callejón, te desmayaste cuando ese tipo te quiso matar. El E%ecutor, un asesino muy buscado ¿has oído de el?-yo negué con la cabeza-se especializaba en niños pero, nadie puede con Dirk Strider.

-¿Y Dirk Strider suele hablar raro siempre?

-Como no tienes idea... ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Roxy Lalonde ¿Como me salve del asesino?

-Lo mate-al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo se tenso y y puse una sonrisa nerviosa.

-E-es ¡Mentira!-dije tratando de sonar divertida-no me vas a engañar Dirk-y le saque la lengua.

-¿Eso te parece un chiste?-dijo mientras señalaba la cabeza de un hombre que tenia servida en bandeja sobre una mesa ¿Como mierda no note eso?-Si te pone incomoda puedes irte, pero ¿acaso tienes a donde volver?

Yo lo mire horroriza, sentí como Rose se me caí de los brazos pero el otro bebe la atrapo y cayeron los dos sentados.

-Ese es mi Lil' Man, chocamela-le dijo Dirk al que probablemente era su hermanito, el bebe gateó hasta el y dieron un choque de puños, que en mi opinión fue muy tierno.

¿Como podía ese pequeño niño tan tierno ser un asesino? Esta bien, admito que era un niño bastante fuera de lo común, era estoico y distante pero no lo hacia para nada aterrador, mas bien lo cubría de un aire de misterio. Uno creería que un niño de unos cinco año rodeado por una "atmósfera misteriosa" seria típico de una película de terror pero yo me sentía realmente atraída por esto, quizás era solo curiosidad infantil pero mi deseo de quedarme junto a el era mucho mas grande que mi miedo a estar bajo el mismo techo de un asesino.

-¿Tienes a donde ir Roxy?

Yo mire a mi hermana con pena esta parecía haberle tomado cariño al otro bebe con gafas ya que lo tenia bien agarrado en sus pequeños bracitos y este intentaba soltarse, una escena muy cómica. Yo mire a el mayor de los niños y negué con la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte pero tendrás que cumplir ciertas reglas.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal mientras en mi mente pasaban aterradoras imágenes de películas de terror donde habia ritos de iniciación satánicos y cosas asi (no me culpen, solo tenia ocho)

-Primero:deben aprender a pelear.

-Eh?-me atonte yo ladeando mi cabeza.

-Nadie vivirá a _costiyas_ mias sin saber como pelear.

-¿No querras decir "costillas"?

-¡Segundo!:¡NO me corrijas!-yo me cruce de brazos y rodé los ojos-Tercero:NO atiendas la puerta. Cuarto:yo trabajo muy tarde a la noche, por eso tu te encargaras de cuidar al peque mientras yo trabajo.

-¿Como el juego de la mamá y el papá?

-Llamalo como quieras, pero si rompes alguna de estas reglas te castigare con un STRIFE.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es como una pelea ninja a muerte-Roxy Poker Face

Si, los niños pequeños también tienen poker face (? al menos eso pienso.

Y así empezó mi vida en la casa de los Strider, jugando a la casita inocentemente.

Papá se iba todas las noches a trabajar, mientras mamá cuidaba a los bebes. Papá regresaba al amanecer y dormía unas pocas horas apenas, a las diez de la mañana comenzaba el entrenamiento, luego de que mamá le diera la leche a los bebes.

Mamá no era buena para las armas pero pudo adquirir ciertas habilidades para el combate a mano limpia, papá se sintió muy orgullosa de ella, quizas esa fuera en parte la razón por la que mamá se empezó a tomar mas en serio su rol, incluso empezando a tener sentimientos mas allá del simple cariño fraternal hacia Dirk

-Dirk...

-Dime.

-Cuando seamos grandes ¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunte con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida.

-Em... no lo se, quizás-dijo el sin mirarme.

Era tonto de mi parte preguntar eso, a pesar de que ya varios años habían pasado Dirk seguía siendo un niño, a diferencia mía que por mi entrada en la adolescencia pensaba cosas diferentes a las de el. Ya no me alcanzaba el juego de la mamá y el papá, yo quería un amor verdadero y Dirk era la única persona que yo había amado, pero era un niño y no lo suficientemente pequeño como para decirme que si con seguridad solo porque las otras niñas le daban asco. El ya tenia diez.

Pasaron los años y mis queridos bebes crecieron, Rose consiguió una beca en un misterioso colegio en Paris, aunque yo sospechaba otra cosa. mi pequeña hermana no era de decirme muchas cosas, era una persona reservada, prefería decirle las cosas a Dave y eso me dolía en el alma. Yo la cuide como a mi propia hija y aun así no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para contarme lo que sucedía.

Quizás fuese como en esas telenovelas, donde los hijos tenían vergüenza de contarle a sus padres de sus problemas, eso en parte me hacia feliz, porque ella me veía como una madre.

La noche anterior a su partida, me arme de valor y en nuestro cuarto (¿acaso creyeron que dormíamos en cuartos separados?) la enfrente y le pregunte si era verdad lo del colegio, ella me miró con pena y me dijo.

-No fui becada por mis estudios, me becaron por mis habilidades.

-Cuales habilidades-Rose suspiró y me miró con tristeza.

-¿Sabes? Dirk es gay.

Yo puse cara de poker y ella solto una pequeña risa.

-Y... ¿el te lo dijo?

-No-respondió picara y yo ahí durita de la sorpresa.

-¿Fue Dave?

-No, Roxy, yo veo el futuro.

-Oh...

Reinó un solencio incomodo por un par de segundos.

-Entonces... viste a Dirk con otro chico-susurre yo.

-Si, pero... el también es una persona maravillosa, asi que no te preocupes y...-yo no podía mirarla a los ojos los sentia humedos por culpa del gran del gran dolor en mi pecho-Roxy... ¿necesitas un abrazo?-como si fuera una niña nuevamente asenti con la cabeza y mi pequeña hijita me rodeó entre sus brazos con calidez.

Al dia siguiente ella partió y nunca más volví a verla. Solo quedábamos, papá, mamá e hijito. Pero Dave ya estaba creciendo.

A los diez años, dos años después de la partida de Rose, Dave se enamoró de una niña. Una pequeña ciega llamada Terezi. Dirk y yo aprovechábamos cada oportunidad para molestarlo, ya saben, si tienen padres conocerán sus sentimientos. Yo personalmente nunca pase por eso (la ventaja de no tener padres ; ))

Dave dejó el colegio a los once años, para dedicarse a su "increíblemente guay trabajo hereditario".

En una de esas oportunidades el trabajo se volvió algo personal, según yo entendí, una mafia habia secuestrado a Terezi y se la habían llevado a Francia (nunca supimos la razón)

Los tres viajamos hasta Paris, sentía lastima por Dave, pero a la vez me invadía la emoción de volver a ver a mi Rose.

-Quédate aquí-me dijo Dirk entregando un arma enorme cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Yo espere toda la noche en el hotel, pero nunca regresaron. A la mañana siguiente fui a la ciudad y empece a buscarlos. El problemas es que no sabia por donde empezar asi que estube caminando en circulos por dos horas. Era mediodía cuando me pare a descansar en la torre Eiffel. Subi por el ascensor y mire la ciudad.

-Seria mas hermoso si fuera de noche-me voltee y vi a una niña

Debia tener unos 11 años, su pelo castaño era corto, tenia la piel bastante bronceada en comparación a la mía (que soy casi un copo de nieve) y sus ojos eran brillantes y con rasgos muy bellos de color verde pero reflejaban una tristeza y soledad absoluta.

-Debes irte Roxy, vamos juntas-me dijo ella tomándome del brazo.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Q-que es lo que pasa?-pregunte asustada retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-Soy... amiga de Rose-respondió ella sonrojándose-ella me dijo que te llevara lejos de Paris.

Me aleje un poco de la niña y pude ver que llevaba un uniforme muy parecido al que habíamos hecho con mi hermana antes de su viaje.

-Soy Kanaya Maryam-me dijo ella dándome la mano, yo la estreche.

-¿Por que Rose no vino ella misma?-pregunte con tristeza.

-Para serte sincera, Rose y yo dejamos el colegio hace meses. Como ambas estamos becada la gente solía molestarnos así que escapamos-yo mira a la niña con la poca abierta-lo siento, pero ella tiene asuntos pendientes y no podía dejarlos ahora. Ella esta con su hermano.

-¿Hermano? ¿Te refieres a Dave?

-No, al mayor.

-Oh, ese es Dirk.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos sin ellos, tienen muchos asuntos pendientes.

-Pero...

-Ellos vendran cuando sea el momento. Ahora debemos ir a Nueva York.

-¿A Nueva York? ¿Por que?

-No lo se, Rose es la que ve el futuro.

Cuando me dijo eso me quede pasmada, Rose le había confesada uno de sus secretos mas íntimos a esa niña, eso solo podía ser señal de lo importante que era la pequeña Kanaya para mi hermana por eso no dude ni un segundo en ir a Nueva York con ella.

Las dos empezamos a vivir juntas, en un pequeño apartamento que conseguí en un empleo de medio tiempo.

Puede que yo haya sido una molestia porque entre en el vicio del alcohol debido a la melancolía, pero ella era una niña muy paciente y amable, seria una gran madre al crecer. Mucho mejor que yo, Kanaya era muy dulce pero vivir junto a ella me hacia sentir miserable ¡Sabia mas de mi propia hermana que yo misma! Si, mi hermana, esa a la que cuide desde que era un bebe.

Yo no tenia idea de que Rose tocaba el violín o que le gustaba Lovecraft o la psicología, me sentí muy triste por eso pero... me motivó.

Me motivó a seguir esperando, esperar cuanto sea necesario, incluso si mi familia esta rota, incluso si soy una mala madre, quiero verla, quiero verlos, pero ya no estoy para jugar a la casita, ahora, con veinte años.

Kanaya se despide de mi con un mientras el taxi avanza, se que quería venir pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola.

Llego al aeropuerto y veo como unos hombres con traje negro escoltan a una niña rubia muy linda, uno de ellos lleva una maleta muy pesada, creo saber que es lo que hay ahi. Me da mucha rabia, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, solo esperar. Llega nuevamente un vuelo desde Paris, y baja un hombre muy joven y apuesto. Lleva unas puntiagudas y una gorra ocultando su rubio cabello.

El se para frente a mi y se quita la gorra, yo lo miro con ternura y sin necesidad se intercambiar palabras todo fue transmitido por nuestras miradas. Los años junto a el me habían dado la capacidad de observar sus expresivos ojos a través de sus lenta. Yo solté un par de lagrimas de emoción y lo abrace con toda mi fuerza.

-Dirk...-susurre con la voz cortada-estas aqui.

-Roxy, lo siento-yo me aparto para ver su cara e introduje mis dedos po debajo de sus lentes, para secar las lagrimas que luchaban por no salir.

-Todo estará bien, Dirk, después de todo ¡son nuestros hijos!-digo con una radiante sonrisa.

Porque lo creo, lo se y lo deseo; se que mis pequeños estarán bien. Puede que yo sea una pésima guerrera, una idiota o incluso un desastre pero creo que si gracias a mi hay dos niños tan maravillosos en este mundo como Rose y Dave, debí haber hecho algo bien.

Ellos están frente a mi frente a mi. Al principio estaban distraídos excusándose con Jake pero la mismísima Rose interrumpió su frese cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi.

-No. puede. ser-dice Dave viéndome a mi amiga las gafas se deslizaban por su puente y me dejan ver sus hermosos ojos rojos.

-Hola peques-digo yo con un gesto de la mano y mi sonrisa nerviosa, dando lugar a un incomodo silencio.

Hasta que mi hermanita toma a Dave del brazo arrastrándolo para apretujarnos todos en un dulce abrazo.

Ese abrazo que yo tanto esperaba, ese que tanto _necesitaba. _

Valió la pena, todos esos dias soledad, de autoflagelamiento yo... jamas había estado tan feliz en mi vida.

-Chicos, los extrañe mucho-dije tratando de conservar en mis recuerdos su esencia para siempre, sabiendo que este solo era un intermedio mas en mi solitaria vida.

Despues de un par de charlas mas, nos fuimos en la camioneta de Jane.

Jake durmió todo el camino hasta que para nos para recargar gasolina. Y a se ha hecho oficial el desastre que habíamos hecho la noche anterior en CrockerCorp. Por eso yo no puedo salir del auto y estoy aqui con Jake, que apenas se está despertando.

-Hola, Roxy-dijo el somnoliento.

-Buenos dias Jake-le dije con una sonrisa triste-oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-Rose y Dave... ¿son felices?

-Em... yo...-Jake se esta poniendo nervioso pero tiene sentido, el no podría determinar el nivel de felicidad ajena, la pregunta está mal hecha.

-Lo que pasa, es que nunca los habia visto tan felices ni siquiera cuando viviamos juntos.

-¿A si? ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso!-dice sonriente-pero ellos nunca me hablaron de ti...-siento algo extraño en el pecho como si me estuvieran clavando estacas ardientes en mi corazón-solo me hablaron de Dirk y de su mamá.

-¿Mamá?-levanto la mirada que habia caído por pura inercia.

-Si, me dijer que tenían la madre mas hermosa y dulce del mundo, que era la mejor y que la querían mucho.

-¿A si?-dije al aire con una gran sonrisa en mis labios-ya veo...

Definitivamente... hice algo bien.

Y... ¡No subí la semana pasada, no tengo excusa, lo siento :( !

Muchas gracias a todos los que me van siguiendo me siento muy feliz por eso.

**He aqui otra capitulo de uno de mis personajes favorito femeninos (juro que no me caen generalmente, es mas, si me gusta una sola chica de un anime o una historia es demasiado) La grandiosa ¡Roxy Lalonde! **

**Ella es uno de los personajes que mas me gustan en mi fic ¡Es tan dulce! hablando de personajes que me gustan creo que Dirk y Jake entán saliendo demasiado. **

**El proximo capitulo va a tener que ser uno por el que ni se asomen.**

**Me quedan las historias de: Dave (obviamente esta no es la siguiente), Rose, Jade, Jane, Sollux, Eridan, Equius, Tavros (esta para las ultimas), Kanaya (que hoy debutó :D), Terezi y Vriska (que va a ser la ultima) no se cual subir. Se quieren díganme porque yo ni idea.**

**Buena, otra vez gracias a todos y nos vemos la semana que viene ¡CHAITO (?!**


	11. Los poderes de Sollux Captor

_que e2 e2to?..._

_donde e2toy?_

_e2e e2 John? que mierda e2ta haciiendo 2obre un tanque de guerra con luce2iita2?_

_no, no e2 John. E2e e2 Englii2h, claro, lo recuerdo. ¡un momento! ¿Que hace Aradiia con Englii2h? ¡E2O E2 UN STRIIDER! o miierda, que e2ta pa2ando aquii?_

_Yo donde e2toy... no...que..._

Me desperte ajitado y sudando, ese habia sido un sueño horrible. Deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera solo es, un sueño, pero no. Viniendo de mi, pronto seria un hecho.

Ah... buenos dias, parasitos apestosos con vicio de lectura mierdera, mi nombre es Sollux Captor, tengo diecisiete años y soy un hacker... a ver ¿que mas _necesitas_ saber? A si, desde pequeño puedo ver el pasado y el futuro pero como nunca pude controlar bien eso y no se lo he dicho a nadie, tambien hay otras cosas que puedo hacer como hacer levitar objetos y estupideces asi pero soy de lo peor para eso entonces nunca lo hago.

¿Tengo algo mas que decir?

Ah, claro, lo olvidaba. Soy el perro de una estupida mujer psicopata con complejo aracnido que por alguna razon esta al mando de una organizacion criminal multinacional ¿Quieren que sea un poco mas raro? Bueno, actualmente varios de mis amigos de la infancia estan atrapados en "la masmorra" (que en realidad es un sotano) del la mansion en la que vivimos.

-Buenos dias, KK-dije dejando una bandeja con comida sobre su cama.

Mi amigo estaba acostado boca abajo con la cara en la almohada

-Sollux...-dijo sin destapar su cara.

-¿Si?

-Matame.

Esas palabras mas que matarlo a el me mataban a mi ¿por que tenia que ser tan dificil? ¿Por que Vriska siempre se metia con las personas que eran importantes para mi?

Primero Aradia, luego Fef, Nepeta y ahora KK y sus amigos. Realmente era doloroso para mi pero tambien me hace sentir como un idiota y maldito infeliz por estar autocompadeciendome cuando KK, Nepeta y los demas eran los que lo estaban pasando verdaderamente mal.

Salgo por la puerta dejando nuevamente a mi amigo y me acerco a la cosa esa que lleva las bandejas de alimentos que me importa una mierda el nombre y voy entrando a cada una de las habitaciones. La primera es la de ese tal John.

Ese pobre chico que parece como un pajaro que ha sido encadenado por su infidelidad, es tan triste, realmente me hubiera encantado volver averlo remontarse en los cielos como si fuera una barrilete. Tengo que alimentarlo yo mismo porque no me tienen permitido sacarle los grilletes. Al igual que ese otro chico de lentes de sol estaba encadenado en la otra punta de la masmorra, aparentemente Vriska no queria que si vieran, me imagino porque sera.

Gamzee y Terezi estaban en el mismo lugar, ambos eran relativamente inofensivos sin sus armas, pero era casi como una tortura escuchar sus discuciones, la puta araña de seguro lo habia hecho a proposito. Ademas Gamzee estaba muy alterado ya que ella se habia llevado a Tavros a su cuarto para hacer "dios sabe que cosas" *escalofrio*

Luego entre en el cuarto de una chica, ella era Jade, una poderosa bruja segun tenia yo entendido gracias a mis sueños. Ella tenia poderes asombrosos y mucho mejor entrenados que los mios, podia ca,biar las cosas de tamaña y hacerlas levitar, pero lo que mas me sorprendia es que podia haber prevenido todo esto. Es una vidente, podria haberlo prevenido incluso ahora podria haber escapado con su habilidad mas poderosa:la teletransportacion, pero no.

-Buenos dias, Sollux-me dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila-¿sabes como está Tavros?

Yo negue tristemente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, ese tonto...-susurró como burlandose de el pero en el fondo yo podia notar la preocupacion por su amigo.

-Vamos Jade yo... estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien-bueno, quizas bien para ella.

-Lo se, Dime Sollux ¿tu ves el pasado y el futuro?-yo me tense un poco.

Es cierto que cuando cerraba los ojos y me concentraba podia ver cosas que nadie mas veia, gracias al poder que yo llame "doble vision". Yo ya sabia que esachica podia ver el futuro, pero crei que solo podia ver su propio futuro y el de las personas que ella mas queria ¿o era su hermano? Es dificil saberlo.

-Si puedo...-le dije dudando de si confesarle mis secretos fuera una buena idea-pero no lo controlo bien.

Ella me miró con preocupacion y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Si lo deseas, puedo enseñarte Sollux.

-¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo? ¡Yo los secuestre a ti y a tus amigos!

-Sollux... Yo lo se, Rose me lo habia dicho-el rostro de Jade reflejaba preocupación y compación.

Segun Vriska, Rose era la mas grandiosa vidente de la esta generacion y era la heredera de linaje de una gran familia de videntes. Probablemente ya lo tuvieran todo previsto pero entonces ¿porque se habian dejado atrapar? De lo unico que estaba seguro era de que Karkat no lo sabia, ni tampoco Terezi, ni Gamzee ni mucho menos Tavros lo sabian.

¿Que era lo que esperaban ganar de todo esto? Yo no acetaria su ayuda, era demasiado estupido pensar que el "enemigo" me daria una mano, incluso si eramos obligados a pelear entre nosotros.

-Sabes Sollux... hoy saldremos de aqui... y podras volver a ver a Aradia-esas palabras tocaron lo mas profundo de mi ser ¿que debia sentir con respecto a eso? ¡Eramos enemigos! ¿Acaso me estaba jodiendo? ¡Maldita zorra!

Agarre a Jade del cuello y golpee su cuerpo contra la pared, ella gritó de dolor.

-NO ME JODAS CON ESO.

-So...llux-decia ella mientras tocia por la falta de aire.

Todos empezaron a golpear sus celdas gritando que la dejara en paz.

-¡SOLLUX YA BASTA!-gritó Nepeta golpeando las rejas de la celda en la que yo estaba.

Yo voltee y me encontre con el lloroso rostro de mi amiga, sus inocentes ojitos verdes llenos de dolor.

-Basta, Sollux...-ella abrió la celda y me apuntó con una de sus garras metalicas.

Es dificil de admitir pero Nepeta es mas fuerte que yo fisicamente, ademas creo que me habia vuelto a engañar a mi mismo con esto de la bipolaridad. Solte a Jade y me di vuelta, sin mirarla susurre una disculpa y corri lo mas rapido que pude.

Mientras corria me encontre con Tavros, arrastrandose por el piso con un extraño traje de Peter Pan. El me estiro su mano para que lo ayudara, su rostro estaba cojado con lagrimas y sudor ademas de que parecia haber sangre en varios lugares de su cuerpo. Yo me agache para ayudarle pero entonces escuche una voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto...

_Aca8alo..._

Nuevamente volvia a escuchar la voz de Vriska en mi cabeza, justo como el dia en que nos forzó a FF y a mi a matar a la familia de aradia. Si tan solo pudiera en contra de ella, pero no. Su control sobre mi mente era demasiado fuerte.

Tome a Tavros del cuello y con un movimiento lo acoste boca arriva, me sente sobre su estomago y comenze a ejercer presión en su cuello lenta y tortuosamente.

_Asi, no lo dejes vivir, aca8a con su patetica vida._

-So... llux-susurraba mientras lloraba aquel pobre niño, que no era mucho mayor que Nepeta, mi amigo de la infancia.

Estaba cometiendo una atrocidad, era complemente conscientede lo que hacia pero era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo y yo fuera el expectador principal de esa tragedia. Detente, por favor; pensaba yo. No quiero hacerlo otra ves. Es mi amigo, entonces lo recorde: la sangre de Damara cubriendo machando mis manos, los gritos de agonia de la familia de mi novia, la mirada llena de horror y sufrimiento de la persona que yo más ame en mi vida.

-Aradia...-fui soltando a Tavros lentamente y baje de encima suyo.

Cuando el recuperó el aire me miró con el mismo nivel de shock en el que yo estaba.

-Lo lograste...-susurró sorprendido-venciste a Vriska...

-Si...-una sonrisa se formo en mis labios hasta que Equius vinó corriendo con nosotros.

Yo creí que venía a llevar a Tavros de vuelta a la habitacion de Serket pero parecía realmente perturbado. Yo cargue a Tavros en mis brazos por si acaso.

-¿Han visto a Nepeta?-nos preguntó con un tono desesperado.

-No la he visto en un rato-respondí intercambiando miradas con el chico que tenia encima.

-Mierda... esto es terrible-dijo sacandose las gafas.

Empece a inquietarme yo tambien, si Equius insultaba y no lo corregia, algo muy malo esta pasando.

-Q-que pasó?-preguntó Tavros, se que y el eran amigos tambien pero aceptemoslo, fue algo idiota que me puso nervioso.

-Encontre esta nota bajo mi puerta-dijo extendiendonos un pequeño papel para que pudieramos verlo.

**Equius.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Siempre serás mi mejor amigo :33**

**Trata de ser menos idiota de ahora en más ¿si?**

**Te quiero mucho y lo siento... **

**ur "moirail" 4 ever, Nepeta Leijon :33**

Mierda, eso si era una carta de despediada.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Karkat?-el levantó una ceja pero luego entró en juego y corrió al sótano. Y yo, con Tavros, tras el.

Karkat estaba sentado en su cama con cara de nada, incluso habria jurado ver un hilito de baba deslizarse por su boca de tanto estar abierta y tenía toda la cara roja.

-Vantas! ¿Haz visto a Nepeta?

-Eh?-susurró como zombi sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en la nada.

-Karkat, es importante!-dijo Tavros, yo lo sente a su lado y le di una cachetada con todo lo que pude a mi mejor amigo.

Karkat reaccionó al dolor.

-¿QUE CARAJO HACES?

-¿VISTE A NEPETA O NO?-gritamos el sudoroso y yo a la vez.

-S-si-dijo y esquivó la mirada econdiendose de detrás del invalido... que lindo (sarcasmo, sarcasmo everywhere)-ella, me dijo que me quería y me beso.

-Que mal gusto!-se escuchó resonar el grito de los demas presos por todos lados. Principalmente Terezi, Jade y Dave (jejejejeje)

-¡Mierda!-gritó el zahhak tirandose al piso y jalandose el pelo, sudando de lo lindo. Que asco.

-¡Sollux!-escuche la voz de Jade-¡Es el momento! ¡HAZLO! ¿O VAS A DEJAR QUE ESA NIÑA MUERA?

Era ahora o nunca, ella seguramente estaba escapando para ir a ayudar al "enemigo". Vriska lo sabe, siempre lo sabe y la mataría, no habia duda.

Me saque los lentes 3-D y los empece a concetrarme lo mas que pude. Los rayos de colos azul y rojo empezaron a emanar de mi y logre verlo.

_O no, esos cuchiillazo2, la Spider8itch la obliigó a suicidar2e. _

_E2ta tiirada en central Park, esto es malo. No llegaremo2._

_Eh? quiiene2 2on ello2?_

_E2e e2 Ampora?_

_Aradia?_

_E2o2 2on los chiico2 de la otra noche._

_Parece que la e2ta curando e2a gorda ñoña._

_Aradia?_

_Puede2 verme._

_Si, pued0 verte._

_Como?_

_N0 hace falta que l0 sepas._

_No... tu... por que me e2ta2 2onriiendo? lo olviida2? Yo mate a tu famiiliia_

_N0 me imp0rta, se que n0 l harias a pr0p0sitp, me han dicho que ella c0ntr0la las acci0nes de la gente._

_Entonce2 no me odiia2?_

_C0m0 p0dria? Sollux, te amo._

Aun puedo sentir la sensacion de sus besos en mis labios, los toco suavemente. Fue tan real que no pudo haber sido solo una ilusión.

-Que viste?-pregunto Jade yo sonreí melancólico y me seque las lágrimas.

-No hay de que preocuparse, todo va a estar bien.

**Bueno, creo que este capitulo es el mas cercano al tiempo presente y ahora saben que les pasó a Sol y a Fef.**

**¿Creo que hubo varias parejas este cap?**

**Pero estoy muy cansada para memorizarlas. Me despido y el siguiente capitulo sera de.. no me importa ahora.. lo siento**

**¡adi*bostezo*os-**


	12. El cuento de Kanaya Maryam

Yo limpio el suelo de la habitacion de la pequeña Nepeta, no quier que se levante aun, le han pasado cosas horribles y no quiero que decaiga el estado de salud que actualmente tiene. Sonrio pensando que ya esta recuperandose a está recuperandose.

Nepeta me mira muy atenta a cada movimiento cada tanto abre la boca para decir algo pero se sonroja y vuelve a cayar. Yo no entiendo porque Karkat no corresponde sus sentimiento ¡Es tan tierna como un gatito!

Decido darle un pequeño enpujoncito y le pregunto si queria decirme algo. El color rojo de su cara se intensifica y abraza el peluche de gatito raro con dos bocas que Karkat y Equius hicieron para ella (si, ya se imaginaran como fue esa colaboración).

-Kanaya tu... ¿Que llegarias a hacer por la persona que mas amas?-es una pregunta extraña pero como es Napeta, una chica realmente admirable cuando se trata de temas del amor, el corazon y que no hay nadie que la iguale con respecto a amar a otra persona, creo que la pregunta logica.

Quizas se sienta estupida con lo que hizo. Quizas se arrepienta de haber arriesgado su vida por alguien que no la ama (o al menos no con los mismos sentimientos). Quizas se sienta miserable por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Yo me siento en la silla al lado de su cama y la miro con ternura ella ladea la cabeza y parpadea dos veces soltando un maullido como interrogante.

-Nepeta ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?-ella agita la cabeza con energia afirmando y se acomoda contra el acolchonado y vintage respaldo de su cama.

La niña de este cuento tampoco sabe eso que tu acabas de preguntar y aun asi, tal y como tu, ella ha llegado mas lejos en el amor que cualquier persona que yo haya conocido.

-¿Crees que lo que hice fue estupido?-pregunta ella preocupada.

-Para nada, yo creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mas dulce y valiente que jamas he visto hacer a alguien ¡Eres maravillosa!-ella sonrie de oreja a oreja y vuelve a recostarse abrazando al gato con mas fuerza-¿Quieres que siga?

-¡Purrrrr supuesto!

-Esta bien-me aclaro la voz e intento recordar aquella historia con claridad-La niña de este cuento era una verdadera luz, era hermosa, inteligente y sabia (o al menos eso le decian). Por esto mismo fue becada en una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas de Paris.

Lamentablemente, como vivia en Estados Unidos se vio obligada a despedirse de su querida y cariñosa madre, que era la directora de un orfanato y su unico pariente con vida, ya que su hermana mayor habia fallecido un par de años atras.

La niña viajo muy entusiasmada a su nuevo colegio, fue una lastima que ese entusiasmo haya sido pisoteado por sus compañeros de clase, que la discriminaban por no estar a la misma altura social de ellos.

La pobre pequeña estaba sola y se sentia igual, pero no podia dejarse vencer por eso, queria que su madre estuviera orgullosa de ella y creia que solo lo lograria si conseguia un respetable titulo en una carrera como abogacia o programacion aunque lo que en realidad queria era dedicarse a la botanica y abrir un vivero. Pero queria demaciado a su madre y como ya habia dicho antes lo ultimo que queria era decepcionarla.

Un dia las niña ricas de su salon tomaron a nuestra protagonista y la llevaron forzadamente detras del campus donde empezaron a golpearla y a tirarle con basura, maltratandola y riendose de ella. Hasta que llegó aquella otra niña.

Aquella nueva estudiante tambien era como nuestra protagonista, habia sido becada por sus exelentes calificaciones y en realidad era bastante pobre pero nadie se atrevia a molestarla por tres razones.

La primera:todos los directivos la tenian en un pedestal de oro.

La seguda:esa niña estaba rodeada con un aire de misterio y oscuridad indescriptibles.

La tercera:el ultimo niño que se habia metido con ella habia sido supuestamente maldecido y estaba en cama hospitalizado.

La pequeña bruja señalo a una las tres agresoras y le dijo:

"A tu padre le dispararan"

Señalo a otra de ellas y con media sonrisa le pregunto:

"¿Tu hermano no sabe que las drogas hacen mal?"

Y a la ultima miró con compacion:

"¿Tu de verdad quieres saberlo o perfieres esperer a que pase y enterarte por ti misma?"

Las tres mocosas ricas corrieron despavoridas. La supuesta bruja se acercó a la agredida y le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

La protagonista puso una sonrisa hermosa al sentir la calidez de la mano de la otra chica, esa calidez era algo simplemente irremplazable le recordaba a su madre abrazandola, a sus diaz en el orfanato jugando con los niños y con amable hijo del benefactor que era como un hermano para ella. No queria soltar su mano, no queria queria separarse de chica.

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡QUE TERRRRRRRRRRRNURA! ¿te molesta si dibujo Kanaya?-pregunta Nepeta con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Desde hace algun tiempo he notado su afición a emperajarnos entre todos, a veces me habla del GamKar o si no del JohnKat o JadeKar o de KarkatxTerezi (si, siempre con Karkat pero es que creo que en realidad me confia sus propios problemas amorosos) pero a veces la oigo hablar con otros de DirkJake o DaveJohn, me encanta escucharla con locuras como el AradiaxEquius.

-Claro que puedes.

-Genial!-toma la libreta de hojas blancas lisas y los lapices sobre su escritorio.

-Continua! Continua! No te detengas-me dice mientras pasa el lapiz por la hoja rebozante de emoción.

-Y asi las dos se hicieron mejores amigas, siempre estaban juntas y los niños dejaron de molestar a la protagonista, ella fue muy feliz. Lo curioso es que lo que todo lo que la supuesta bruja les dijo a esas niñas se hizo realidad pero eso no importaba,

Y la misteriosa niña le tomó tanta confianza a la protagonista que le contó su gran secreto: ella veia el futuro, que en esa escuela le enseñaban a perfeccionar su poder y que pronto deberia marcharse para ayudar a su familia con un problema muy grave.

Pero no querian separarse la una de la otra, tan solo eran niñas de primer año pero sentian como su corazon latía con fuerza la una por la otra. Habian varios cabos sueltos en el plan de la vidente entonces su queridisima amiga le hizo el favor de llenarlos, llendose a Nueva York con la madre de su amiga a vivir, para que algun dia pudieran volverse a encontrar.

-Purrrro... no era que ella no queria decepcionar a su mama.

-Es que aquella niña comprendión que mientras su madre la amara sería feliz con las deciciones qe tomara y su decision era quedarse al lado de la persona que mas amaba para siempre.

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Que historia mas cute!-grita Nepeta haciendo uso de su extraña costumbre de morder cosas d manera jugetona cuando se emociona, en este caso la oreja de su gatito extraterrestre-¡Mira Kanaya, termine mi dibujo!-me enceña su cuaderno con un hermoso dibujo de Rose y yo tomadas de la mano.

Yo rebuelvo sus cortos cabellos castaños y salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detras mio. En el marco de la puerta me encuentro con Karkat, sus ojeras estan mas marcadas que de costumbre y sus ojos me hacen notar que ha estado llorando.

-Ella esta bien Karkat, pero si tanto te preocupa ¿por que no entras a verla?-le digo agachandome para mirarlo a los ojos, esos tan cansados que parecia que el color rojo de su iris se habia expandido por todo el globo ocular.

-No puedo hacerlo... yo...

-Ella te ama Karkat, lo único que estas logrando con evitarla es hacerla sufrir más-el me mira y sus ojos parecen querer volver a llorar.

-Prometí que la protejería. A ella, a Sollux, a Gamzee y a ti lagrima por fin salió surcando su mejilla y yo la seque con cuidado.

-Nadie te tomó en serio ese dia, hace ya casi diez años, incluso dudo que tú mismo lo hayas dicho en serio ¿pero sabes? Así no funcionan los equipos, ni tampoco las familias-le sonreí con ternura y mire la puerta que tenía el gatito colgado con un cartel que decia el nombre de la chica que habitaba del otro lado-todos deberiamos cuidarnos entre todos y tu eres el que nos mantiene unidos, como una familia.

Yo di media vuelta y no volví a mirar para atrás pero pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriendose y el grito de emocion de la pequeña Nepeta al ver pasar al amor de su vida que lamentablemente no le correspondía

**Bueno gente, he yo aqui con el que probablemente si sea el ultimo capitulo. **

**No malinterprente jajajaja, esto es el relato de Kanaya despues de que todos escaparon de la casa Serket ¿Confuso? ¡Que bueno! :Feel like Hussie:**

**En fin, estoy re castigada por problemas en la escuela. Pero hoy me estan dejando usar la compu y aproveche para esto. Puede que ya no actualice todas las semanas :fell like german: pero solo actualizare los lunes.**


	13. El primer amor de Tavros

El sol brillaba lleno de risas felices mientras juegaba a pokemon con Jade, se que no le gusta, esto le aburre, pero es buena y me da el gusto.

Me llamo Tavros Nitram, hoy tengo 15 años, pero esta es una historia de cuando tenia 10.

Fui el chico vendido a la mafia para pagar las deudas, y viví en la central Newyorkina la mayor parte de mi vida.

Como yo no servia para nada me regalaron a la heredera de la familia como su regalo de cumpleaños numero ocho. Yo era dos años menor pero ella no tuvo piedad. Literalmente, me usaba como almohada:dormia practicamente sobre mi, lloraba, me golpeaba y me gritaba como si fuera una almohada **(N/A:o al menos es lo que yo le hago a mi almohada :P).**

Ella me daba mucho miedo pero no podia decir nada no tenia un lugar al cual regresar. Hasta que un dia me vi obligado a ir a la central de la familia junto a ella y la conocí.

Tenía la misma edad que Vriska, pero no era para nada malvada. Tenia un hermoso pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda. Usaba unas gafas redondas y tenia los incisivos ligeramente sobresalidos de su boca. Jade Harley era la niña más bella que habia visto jamas.

Ademas era muy amable conmigo, me mostró sus juguetes y dejó jugar con ellos. Me enseñó una canción en su bajo electrico y me recomendó varios libros para leer, ademas de contarme muchos cuentos muy bonitos ¡Y eso solo fue el primer dia!

Yo nunca había sentido nada parecido, en toda la noche no pare de repasar lo que habia hecho con ella durante el dia, y al recordar su amable sonrisa mi coazón latía con fuerza, pero no sabia exactamente que era.

-Tavros, tengo asuntos que atender.

-¿Otra vez?-le pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-Si, pronto tendras una amiga-dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante-¿Quieres venir? Tavros...

-N-no! aqui... estoy bien-dije esquevando la mirada de la chica araña, ella me tiró con una de las arañas que llevaba a todos lados y rió mientras yo me la trataba de sacar mediante movimientos exagerados.

Cuando logre lanzarla lejos , se murió aplastada contra el piso entonces Vriska pareció enojarse conmigo y se acerco a mi lentamente. Yo creí que era otro de sus especimenes raros y que me golpearía. Aprete los dientes y puse duro el cuerpo pero la única sensación que tuve fueron los labios de Vriska sobre mi frente. Abrí los ojos como platos y me puse todo colorado.

Cuando se separó de mi salió de la habitación y dejó ahi solo.

-Jade!-corrí hacia ella y le conte lo que pasó hablando como cinco palabras por segundo, mientras me aferraba a su espalda.

Cuando se dió vuelta vi que tenia una rana en las manos, yo salte horrorizado ya que en ese entonces no era muy bueno con los animales.

Si, se que es estúpido tenerle miedo a una rana.

-No deberias ser tan miedoso Tavros, es solo una pequeña ranita-me dijo Jade mientras la acercaba a mi-estoy segura que a los animales debes caerle muy bien, a ellos les agradan las personas como tú.

-¿Como que personas como yo?

-A los animales les agradan mucho las personas de buen corazón.

-¿Yo tengo un buen corazón?-pregunte un poco sonrojado por el cumplido.

-¡Claro! ¡Prueba sostenerla!-me dijo ponientome el animalito practicamente en la cara.

Con un poco de desconfianza yo agarre la rana y la mire, era un animal inofensivo ¿verdad?

-Vamos Tavros, no tengas miedo-la dulce sonrisa de Jade me dio la suficiente confianza como para perder mi miedo y dejar de sentirme incomodo con ese biscoso animal en mis manos.

Nos pasamos una tarde muy divertida entre los tres (Jade, la ranita y yo) hasta que Vriska vino a buscarme. Al dia siguiente nos regresamos a Nueva York y regrese a mi triste y solitaria habitación, regrese a ser el perro de Vriska.

Pasaron los dias con las frecuentes y tortuosas visitas de mi dueña pero tambien había otro visitante: un pequeño pajarito amarillo con el que yo hablaba. Era tan bonito y su voz era tan dulce y tan aguda al hablar que parecia una de las hadas de mis cuentos, era como mi campanita personal y me hacia sentir como Peter Pan.

Uno de esos tantos dias cuando hablaba con mi pajarito entró Vriska a mi reclusorio, más furiosa que nunca. Lagrimas caian de su rostro mientras reia como psicopata, yo estaba apoyado en contra de la ventana y ella me agarró de la nuca parandose detras mio y apretando mi cuerpo contra el marco.

-Mira abajo Tavros-ella dobló mi cuello para que mirara hasta el final del tercer piso donde yo estaba. Saco se movió un poco rosando mi trasero pero despues entendí que estaba buscando algo en su bolsillo y sacó un silvato.

Al soplarlo docenas de perros llegaron abajo de mi ventana y yo sentia el corazon la boca, sudaba frio y deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

-Parece que te perdere a ti tambien Tavros, tal y como con John-yo no conocia ese nombre pero no me importa yo solo forcejeaba para safarme de sus garras con uñas azules-adios toreomamador-dijo y me empujó por la ventana.

Los escasos segundos que duró mi caida me parecieron mas extensos que mi vida completa asi que aproveche a buscar un recuerdo feliz entre tanta tristeza y Jade la primera en surcar por mi mente.

Su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos, su todo. Incluso hubo tiempo para las conversaciones tuvimos, aquellas que habia guardado como un padre orgulloso de trofeos de futbol de su hijo. Cuando me faltaba poco metros para el suelo recorde esa frase:

"A los animales les agradan mucho las personas de buen corazon."

Era tan irónico que mi muerte fuera a ser asi, con cada pedazo de carne de mi cuerpo esparcido en el esto de aquellos animales.

Cuando dios ni siquiera fue tan piadoso como para ponerme inconciente y no sentir nada, las bestias se abalanzaron sobre mi desgarrandome las piernas a mordidas ¿que podia hacer yo en un momento asi?

-¡DETENGANSE!-brame desesperado-¡¿QUE NO LES ENSEÑARON MODALES?! ¡ASI NO SE TRATA A LAS PERSONAS!

Al escucharme los perros retrocedieron intimidados, por un segundo caí presa de la sorpresa pero no era no era momento para eso, tampoco podia llorar de dolor.

-¡Sentados!-dije firme y trate de pararme pero las piernas no me respondian, los mire a los ojos a todos con serios y llenos de determinación para que supieran quien manda.

Nunca he sido una persona con confianza en si mismo, aun no lo soy pero no por nada Jade me habia dicho que yo podia ser bueno con los animales y ellos buenos conmigo.

Los perros agacharon la cabeza y lloraron intimidados, yo les sonreí apenado pero en realidad me estaba muriendo de dolor.

-Esta bien, no me enojo, pero llevenme a donde me pueda curar antes de morir desangrado-uno de ellos me tomó de la camisa con su hocico y me llevó a la enfermeria.

Vriska, tanto asombrada como furiosa, le contó a su padre lo que yo habia hecho. Ese hombre me dijo que me habilidad era única y tenia que ser parte de su "ejercito" me dieron varios animales a mi cargo los cuales yo cuide con amor y cariño hasta donde mi discapacidad me permitia.

A causa de la caida y las mordidas de los perros que me quede parlítico y nunca más pude volver a caminar pero eso no me importó mucho, no habia diferencia ya que nunca pude escapar de Vriska pero no me quejo porque si no fuera por ella nunca y su intento de asesinarme no me hubiera unido a sus mafiosos y no hubiera conocido a Sollux, a Nepeta, a Feferi, a Equius, a Terezi y a Gamzee.

Gamzee fue el ultimo en unirse, el se drogaba y vino con nosotros a cambio de suministros pero de verdad no era mal tipo, de hecho, fue el mejor amigo que tuve desde Jade.

-Sabes hermano... algun dia me gustaria tener otro tipo de adicción-me dijo el mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Gamzee... ¿No seria mejor si no tuvieras ninguna adicción?

-Hermano, todos dependemos de un puto slime que nos saque los pies de la tierra y permita a nuestras jodidas mentes a volar como un montón de pajaros mierderos. Mi adicción es la droga, la tuya son esos cuentos de hadas, la de Vriska es ser malvada. Todos en este jodido mundo dependen de algo que los haga volar por los aires como un jodido milagro universal-me reveló mientras gesticulaba con sus delgados brazos

-¿Y que tipo de adicción querrias tener?

-Quiero ser adicto a alguien...-dijo el con una mirada dulcemente fumada

-¿Quien?-pregunte con curiosidad del interes amor de mi amigo.

-No lo se, a ser adicto a ti quizas... creo que no puedo pasar ni un dia sin decirte algo-yo me sonroje violentamente y trate de mirar hacia otro lado muy incómodo, al darse cuenta el trato de llevar la conversacion por otro lado-mira hermano, es la constelación de cancer.

Yo mire hacia donde el me apuntaba pero solo pude ver un monton de puntitos brillantes. Lo mire devuelta pero el no corria la vista de ese dibujo completamente incoherente en el cielo. Como si fuera algo que le causara nostalgia, recordando su mirada siento mucha envidia ¿como se sentirá nostalgia?

-Sabes Tabro, tu te pareces en algo a el-dijo sin otra vez mirando al cielo.

-¿A quien?

-A mi pequeño dulce cabrón-yo lo mire confundido como esperando una respuesta, seguro tenia una reverenda cara de imbecil pero como Gamzee no despegaba la vista del cielo seguramente no lo notó-el sabia mucho de las estrella, las constelaciones, sus historias y todas esas mierdas tan absurdamente cursis que a el facinaban aunque no lo dijera.

-¿Yo me paresco a esa persona?

-Sip, aunque tu eres una mierdita en dulce y el es el hijo de puta mas jodidamente amargado de toda la existencia.

-¿Y por que me paresco a alguien asi?-dije jugando a hacerme el ofendido.

-Por dos cosas: la primera es que los dos son personas realmente buenas y maravillosas. La segunda-el se dio una pausa y me miró con como antes, sus ojos rojos entre abiertos y su sonrisa debil pero afectusa-me siento tan feliz cuando estoy con ustedes.

-Gamzee... a mi me gusta alguien-dije para tratar de escusar lo que creí que era una confecion de amor.

-¿A si? ¿Quien?-preguntó levantando un poco las cejas sin mover los parpados de lugar, yo me sentí emocionado al poder hablar por primera vez de la chica que habia se habia llevado mi corazon hace tanto tiempo-se llama Jade, la conoci hace mucho, en Paris, y desde hace cinco años que no la veo y estuvimos poco tiempo juntos pero cada vez que la recuerdo me siento... como completo, como si nada me faltara.

-Parece que su recuerdo es tu adiccion hermano.

-Puede ser.

-Pero eso no es bueno-cuendo dijo esto la sonrisa de ambos se desvanecio como el humo en el aire.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-La adiccion al pasado debe ser la mas dolorosa de todas, es como ser un jodido barco y ese recuerdo una putisima ancla que no puedes, ademas, estuvieron poco juntos ¿que pasaria si ella no es como piensas? ¿o si no siente lo mismo que tu?

-Eso... no me importa... se que no la volvere a ver-dije con aires de tristeza.

Gamzee se levantó del suelo y me levantó a mi tambien poniendome en mi silla de ruedas, luego dio media vuelta hacia la casa nuevamente. Yo no lo seguí mas que con la vista mientras se alejaba. En un momento se detuvo y me dijo.

-¿Quien dice que no la volveras a ver? Mañana es un dia perfecto para ser rescatado por ella.

Al dia siguiente todos se fueron a una misión de extermiño epceptó yo. Generalmente Nepeta tambien se quedaba conmigo pero esta vez tuvo que ir para hacer de campana. Yo cuidando la casa pero tan inutil fui que se colaron cuatro chicos, yo trate de luchar hasta que reconocí una figura familiar.

Hermoso pelo negro, ojos verde esmeralda con unas gafas redondas, tenia los incisivos ligeramente sobresalidos de su boca y una hermosa y delicada figura de mujercita.

-¡ALTO!-les dije yo a mis amigos mientras miraba a la chica con facinacion.

-Tanta tiempo sin verte Tavros-me dijo tan dulce como siempre.

En sus ojos se verdes habia tantas emociones, pero ninguna de ellas era amor y yo lo sabia pero no me importó, tampoco me importó la silla de ruedas ni nada solo quise sonreir como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

-Te extrañe, Jade.

**Bueno... y esta es la historia de Tavros ¿les gusta? a mi no :P pero almenos tiene parejas a lo loco.**

**Hablando de eso ¡Dios mio alguien que le de para delante con el GamKar! ¡No puedo ser la unica shippera de eso! alguien ¡Al menos con un one shot me conformo! O quizas podrian terminar sus fic ¡USTEDES SABEN A QUIENES LES HABLO!**

***respira ondo y se tranquiliza***

**Y si Lucy, soy la hija de Hussie pero german no es mi otro papá es mi hermano, no me va el Mpreg :D**

**El siguiente capitulo no va a ser sorpresa tengo ganas de escribir sobre Dave *baba, baba***

**Nos vemos!**


	14. El botón para reiniciar de Dave

**Advertencia:este capitulo tiene un pesimo lemon de la pareja pepsicola. Si no te invito a que te retires.**

¿Alguna vez has pensado que la vida deberia tener un boton de reinicio?

Soy Dave Strider, tengo 1597 años y yo soy ese botón de reinició.

He estado cientos de años tratando de reparar este mundo sin reglas, sin esperanza. Mi propio mundo no tiene reglas ni esperanza.

Esto de reiniciar la vida es muy molesto, el sueño de toda persona es la pesadilla que no me deja dormir por las noches.

Mi alma ha sido corrompida.

"El fin justifica los medios" se ha vuelto mi unica ley.

He asesinado incontables veces a las personas mas importantes para mi, solo para comenzar nuevamente este ciclo eterno.

Incluso la personificacion de la esperanza ha fallado numerosas veces ¿que puede uno hacer cuando da lo mejor de si y siempre falla?

Diras que aprender de mis errores, pero cuando uno es inmortal se da cuenta de que los hay tantos errores como personas y nada puede ser perfecto jamas. En especial para una persona que intenta salvar el mundo como yo.

Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan pero hay dos cosas en especial que me vuelven loco.

Una de ellas es eso mismo, me estoy volviendo loco. Aunque mi cuerpo no se gaste mi corazon se gasta con viaje dejando retazos del verdadero Dave en el pasado o mejor dicho en otra linea de tiempo. No creo poder aguantar muchos viajes mas.

Y la otra es ese chico. Desde que lo conoci en mi cuarto viaje hemos sido amigos y eso es lo extraño. John y yo siempre somos amigos.

He visto dos personas amarse como si se enamoraran cada dia nuevamente, los he visto morir y renacer para odiarse. Terezi fue mi novia al principio, antes de empezar mis viajes y en varias lineas de tiempo tambien, pero ha habido casos en los que ella era mi mas sanguinarias enemigas pero John jamas cambia, siempre que el vive es dulce y amable conmigo.

No importaba en que situacion estuvieramos, que vida llevaramos o que edad tuvieramos. El siempre era el mismo, al menos conmigo.

¿Que seria eso que lo hacia tan especial a mis ojos?

¿o lo que me hacia especial a mi a los suyos?

¿que era lo que veia en mi cada vez qe nos conociamos?

¿que es lo que yo veo en el cada vez que lo veo?

-Dave ¿por que me estas mirando asi?-me pregunto mi amigo mientras hacia volar unas cartas alrededor suyo para imitar la escena de una pelicula.

-John ¿yo te agrado?

-¿que mosca te pico ahora Dave? Por supuesto! eres mi mejor amigo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por que?

-Eh?

-¿Por que te agrado?

John se paralizo en la posicion que estaba y las cartas se cayaron al piso. Su cara se torno de un color rojizo y pero al darse cuenta miro cuanquier otra cosa dentro de su habitacion menos a mi.

-Lo que pasa es que... no lo se, solo... no lo se, creo que sin importar que puedo confiar en ti-me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa timida-se que probablemente hayas matado mucha gente y echo cosas horribles pero... incluso sabiendolo, quiero que estemos juntos ¡como amigos!

Me quede con la boca abierta de sorpresa ¿esto era una especie de confesion de amor? bueno, no seria la primera vez para mi con John, el yase me habia confesado en dos ocasiones pero es diferente siempre.

En cada linea de tiempo la personalidad de cada uno es diferente y a veces incluso logro enamorarme de personas en esa linea. Con decir que he salido hasta con karkat lo digo todo. Pero John... ¿es por esto que el siempre era mi amigo?

Me tire sobre el que estaba sentado en el piso y lo abrace.

-¿Dave?

-Solo callate y abrazame-el me obedeció,rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos y arqueó su cuerpo para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran-¿John, incluso si vivieramos vidas diferentes y

-Siempre te querre-yo me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos.

Ya no era un "seremos amigo por siempre" era un "siempre te querre" algo completamente diferente, y los dos lo sabiamos. John no dejaba de tartamudear mientras buscaba un lugar donde meterse pero yo no lo deje pensar mas ( o le di paso a mas ideas) cuando junte mis labios con los suyos suavemente.

El contacto duro unos cua ntos segundos y luego me separe.

-¿Lo prometes?

John se puso la mente en blanco y la cara en rojo por unos segundos hasta que volvio a la tierra.

-Si-susurró debil.

-Entonces permiteme hacerte mio una vez mas.

-¿Como que una-no lo deje terminar la frase porque volvi a besarlo. Esta vez con mas intensidad.

Relamí sus labios para abrirlos y que me diera paso. Ya dentro de su boca empezó ese dulce baile entre nuestras lenguas, tan exitante para el, tan dulce para mi. La boca de John siempre supo a gloria y sus suaves jadeos musica para mis oidos.

Mientras mantenia ocupada la mayor parte de su mente con mi boca cole mis manos por su camiseta para poder acariciar sus pezones.

Seguia acariciandole el pecho cuando mi boca empezo bajar hasta su cuello. Estoy seguro que el lo unico que pensaba John era que no debia gemir porque estaba haciendo esfuerzos inumanos para no hacer que esos ruiditos salieran de su boca.

En el pasado me hubiera empeñado en hacerlo gemir con fuerza solo para molestarlo pero esta vez era diferente. No queria hacerle ningun mal ni que recordara su primera vez conmigo como algo que le diese verguenza.

-Ten calma, recuerda que los chicos no estan, y que Nepeta, Karkat y Equius estan en el otro lado del edificio-le dije al oido mientras la mano que estaba en su pecho desendia a complacer un poco su erección acariciandola por sobre el pantalón-puedes gemir cuanto se te de la gana.

John se calmó un poco y dejo escapar encantadores suspiros de placer por su boca. La melodia mas bella que mis oidos habian escuchado en siglos.

Desprendí los botones de su Jean mientras besaba su frente y pude sentir la dureza se su mienbro un poco mejor, aunque aun sobre sul tiernos boxers de fanasmitas verdes.

-Dave...-oh dios, era indescriptible la forma en la que me exitaba escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por su orgasmica voz.

Cuando me di cuenta el que tenia la erección era yo pero lo primero era John, la persona que yo más amo en mi mundo.

Baje sus pantalones y sus boxers hasta la altura de sus rodillas y me puse a lamer su sexo lentamente. John subió un poco bastante el sonido sus jadeos entre, de tanto en tanto mi nombre se mezclaba entre ellos.

Practicamente gritó de placer cuando cole un dedo por su entrada, yo hubiera creido que le dolia pero parece que estaba tan caliente que eso solo lo ponia más.

Metí el sugundo dedo y con la mano libre me desabre el pantalón. Me dicuenta cuando estaba a punto de llegar al extasis cuando comenzaron sus alaridos de placer entonces saque su miembro de mi boca e inserte el dedo anular.

-Dave... por favor...-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Me dio mucha pena pero este seria un lujo que no le permitiría, queria que nos corrieramos al mismo tiempo.

Saque los dedos e inserte mi miembro en su lugar. Las tibias y estrechas paredes del interior de John eran como tocar el cielo con las manos, como diria Gamzee,un puto milagro.

Empece vaibenes suaves por si John necesitaba acostubrarse pero las lagrimas en sus ojos me parecian más por el esfuerzo de no correrse asi que en un cambio brusco mis embestidas se volvieron mas salvajes.

Este cambio desconcentró a John e hizo que se viniera entre nosotros pero eso no me detuvo, no le daria tiempo ni de pedir disculpas, mis envestidas eran tan fuertes que lo hacian gritar de el más sucio y pecaminoso de los placeres, luego de unos minutos de movimientos y gritos salvajes me corrí en su interior y me tumbe a su lado.

-Lo siento-dijo dandome la espalda.

Pero yo lo abrace arrastrandolo hasta mi cuello y bese su nuca con ternura.

-Te amo-le dije al oido.

-Igual yo.

***La autora llora desconsoladaen una esquina de su cuarto***

**¡¿Por que la vida es tan injusta?!**

**¿Se acuerdan cuando hice "La teoria de la felicidad de Jake" que estaba inspirado en una de las historias de la Saga Kagerou Project? Bueno, Kagerou terminó hoy y me siento re triste :(**

**Ustedes imaginense que cuando los chicos terminen el juego se reiniciasu vida sin paradojas de tiempo ni ectobiologia ni nada y que ellos encima JAMAS SE CONOCIERON NI POR CHAT. Asi me siento ahora.**

**¿Por que los grandes genios siempre son tan trolls?**

**Bueno, cambiemos de tema, *se seca las lagrimas y ls mocos de modo infantil con el puño del sweter* en realidad si les hablo sobre el capitulo tengo que seguir hablando de Kagerou Project porque tiene mucho que ver.**

**Hace un par de dias salio un video llamado Outer Cience de Kagerou que trataba de que todos los personajes eran asesinados pero, gracias a Shintaro (que vendria a ser como John y Sollux a la vez), el tiempo se reinició dandoles a todos una nueva oportunidad. **

**Entonces, pense en Dave. Un inofensivo e inocente Dave cuyos padres son ejecutadospor estar en contra del gobierno de la baronosa y su hermano Dirk asesinado por su mejor amigo Jake, que luego de matarlo se suicida. Dave era la unica esperanza, aunque como Jake (que es la esperanza de un nuevo mundo) muere. Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi y Kanaya le dicen que el es el unico que puede viajar en el tiempo para solucionarlo todo.**

**Dave va a viajando pero se da cuenta que cuando logra vencer al imperio de Betty Crocker son creados otros flagelos como la mafia Serket, Jack Noir o Lord English entonces el mismo empieza a sabotear a sus amigos para que en el futuro puedan derrotar a los enemigos.**

**En otras palabras:fue Dave el que le habló al padre de Vriska de los soñadores de Prospit, Dave es quien obliga a sus padres a entregarle los hijos a Lord English y otras cosas más.**

**Esto iba a ser asi pero no soy tan inteligente como para imaginarme todos los manejos de hilos que tuvo que haber hecho Dave entonces este capitulo no iba para atras ni para adelante. **

**Hoy mismo estaba pensando que podia hacer cuando me encontre con Summer Time Record y me llene de feels. Borre todo lo escrito y escribí esto, todavia me siento triste pero conmovida, pero trolleada.**

**Si leiste hasta aca te felicito porque vas a llegar a una parte bastante interesante.**

**¡HABLEMOS DE LEMMON!**

**Es mi primera vez, siento como si hubiera perdido la virginidad o algo o_0 pero igual me parece que me quedó horrendo, ustedes despues diganme.**

**Estoy llena de conmocion juvenil o como quiera que la llamen (no me gusta la palabra hormonas) por eso creo que me voy a poner a terminar el segundo capitulo de**_** "La vida es una canción"**_

**Nos vemos! *sigue llorando* ¡¿POR QUE JIN?! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEE?!**


	15. La soledad de Jane Crocker

La chica invisible, que ha sido ignorada por todos. Cuya existencia es desconocida hasta por sus propios padres.

La chica maldita de veintidos años, mi nombre es Jane Crocker y mi cruz es este maldito apellido.

Yo nací unicamente para ser la heredera de una corporación mundialmente reconocida pero maligna, muy maligna.

Cada heredero es preparado psicológicamente para reinar sobre este maldito emporio de alimentos. A la edad de diez años fui encerrada en una habitación subterránea en una alejada zona del pacifico. Más específicamente, debajo del mar.

Se me suministraba comida mediante un submarino que era enviado una vez al mes.

Se me obligaba a estudiar administración, defensa persona, repostería, informática y manejo de tecnología avanzada, entre otras cosas.

Todo lo estudiaba a través de una computadora a la que solo le llegaban e-mails. Pero gracias a las habilidades que adquirí como hacker en mis estudios de tecnología desbloquee la computadora y pude tener acceso a internet.

Estoy segura de que la baronesa lo sabe pero a pesar de eso nunca ha hecho nada al respecto. Quizás sea porque desarrolle tanto talento como Hacker que ya no necesitaron seguir vigilandome, eso lo entendí después de días y días de insomnio buscando una respuesta.

¿Tan talentosa era yo? La respuesta era obviamente afirmativa.

La baronesa había planeado todo minuciosamente y de seguro había contratado a los mejores Hackers para programar mi computadora y al poder romper las barreras que ellos habían creado pude alcanzar las expectativas de aprendizaje requeridas. O esa es mi hipótesis.

¿En ese caso que haría?

A mi siempre me gustaron mucho las bromas y los juegos, de hecho yo misma estudiaba para ser una gran bromista y al poder acceder a internet nuevamente pude continuar con mis estudios, también me contacte con mi primo Jake y con algunos otros amigos que tenia antes de ser encerrada.

Pero... a la edad de catorce años me di cuenta que no importaba lo que estudiara, desde mi posición no podía jugarle bromas a nadie. Tampoco me agradaba la idea de andar trolleando gente por internet. A la edad de catorce años me di cuenta por primera vez de eso que mi subconsciente estuvo negando por tanto tiempo:

-Estoy sola...-dije.

E inmediatamente las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas con desesperación.

Tenia que hacer que mi existencia fuese conocida, tenia que dejar una marca en el mundo si quería ser invisible. No quería morir sin haber dejado mi huella como Jane y no como la retorcida propietaria en la que me estaban convirtiendo.

Tome todos mis conocimientos como Hacker y los convine con mi instinto bromista. Desde ahí no pare. Deje mi marca como famosa Hacker en las redes de todo el mundo, desgarrando y enloqueciendo sistemas de valiosísimas empresas devaluadas en millones para hacerles saber de mi existencia.

Ocupe semanas enteras a esa labor, solo descansando para comer y dormir un par de horas.

¿Mi objetivo? Ser conocida,supongo. No me había puesto un limite a mi misma y por eso no me di cuenta cuando llegó el momento en el que todo el mundo me conocía y yo ya no conocía a nadie, a tal punto que ya no me conocía ni a mi misma.

**golgothasTerror [GT] **empezó a molestar a **gutsyGumshoe** **[GG] **

GT:¿Jane?

GT:¿Jane estas ahí?

GT:¡Por Santa Magdalena Jane, te ruego que me respondas! ¡Estoy muy preocupado por ti, hace mucho que no te conectas! ¿Que te sucede?

GT:¿Jane? Por favor, responde.

GT:No se donde estés o porque tus padres no me responden cuando les hablo de ti pero...

GT:¡Por favor,confía en mi! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Mierda, estoy llorando! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Hiciste llorar a un hombre hecho y derecho como yo!

GG:Jake

GT:¡Oh, gracias a dios! ¿Donde has estado? ¡Casi muero de la preocupación por tu culpa!

GG:Jake ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

GT:¡Pues claro! ¡Te has conectado todos los días desde los últimos tres años y de un día para el otro desapareces! ¿Que es lo que esperas que haga? ¿Sentarme hervir frijoles?

GT: Trate de contactarte muchísimas veces y jamás me respondiste, ya estaba temiendo lo peor... es un verdadero alivio.

GT:*silva aliviado y se elimpia el sudor con el dorso de la mano*

GG:Jake ¿yo soy importante para ti?

GT:¿Es otra de tus extrañas bromas?

GT:Jane, eres mi adorada prima y para recalcar un poco más, si, eres MUY importante para mi.

GT:Te aprecio mucho.

GT: ¿Es eso lo que te tenía tan preocupada Janey?

GG:Jake, si yo llegara a desaparecer ¿tú que harías?

GT:¡Te buscaría por supuesto! ¿Que jolines crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

GG:Jake ¿puedes prometerme una cosa?

GT:¿Dime que es?

GT:Quedate conmigo para siempre.

El brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes se apagaba bajo la lluvia que limpiaba su sangre. Pero su sonrisa aun sigue vigente hasta en sus últimos alientos

Se ve tan mal, y aun así no abandona esa sonrisa ¿Como es que esa expresión que yo tanto ame me está lastimando tanto ahora?

Rodeo ami amado entre mis brazos para cubrirlo un poco de la lluvia.

-Jane... ¿lo recuerdas?

-No trates de hablar,tonto-digo yo entre lagrimas-Aradia y Eridan regresaran pronto con ayuda... ¡Vas a estar bien!

-Yo no lo sabia...a que te referías cuando me hiciste prometer que siempre estaría contigo... y...-Jake se detuvo después de escupir un poco de sangre.

-¡BASTA JAKE!

-Jeje...aun no lo entiendo del todo pero...no importa lo que pase ahora... te prometo...-el puso su mano en mi rostro y cerró los ojos lentamente-que permaneceré siempre a tu lado... y tambien...junto a todos...

Su mano calló de mi mejilla en el momento en el que mi primo, mi amado primo en todo el sentido de la palabra, dejó de respirar.

Y ahora, al igual que en aquellos días, siento como toda la esperanza se ha perdido.

-Regresa-digo derramando mis lagrimas coloreadas de sentimientos y magia sobre el.

***Sale de su escondite con una armadura estilo medieval***

**¡Al que se acerque lo mato!*apunta con una espada***

**Ok,volví y creo que alguno de ustedes se estara planteando el momento más adecuado para asesinarme. Pero tranquilos, Jake va a estar bien... creo *risa malvada***

**Es que este capitulo no me emocionaba para nada y no sabía como terminarlo así que le mande este final para ver si quedaba mejor y de alguna manera me satisface mucho el resultado.**

**Ya casi vamos llegando al final, solo me quedan las historias de: Rose, Jade, Eridan, Equius, Terezi y Vriska.**

***se sube a un jet rojo* Nos vemos! **


	16. El color favorito de Terezi

ROJO...3L COLOR ROJO 3S T4N B3LLO.

B3LLO COMO LOS OJOS D3 M1 NOV1O.

B3LLO COMO L4S P4R3D3S DE SU H4B1T4C1ON.

B3LLO COMO SU FORM4 D3 V3ST1R.

B3LLO COMO 3L.

Quiero que todos lo vean, quiero que todos aprecien la belleza de ese color fue lo que pensé mientras empuñaba una de las filosas cuchillas de la chica azul en mi mano.

Yo soy Terezi Pyrope tengo diecisiete años y desde hace cuatro años no dejo de pensar en un color en particular.

Un corte por aquí, un corte, por allá. Las balas de esos mafiosos ni me tocaban ¿no es gracioso cuando en cazador se convierte en la presa? Es como me dijo ese chico morado que yo tanto odiaba "¿No seria maravilloso pintar las paredes con sangre?". Ciertamente lo era. Me hubiera gustado que el compartiera el mismo destino de mis secuestradores en ese lugar.

-Maldita zorra-dijo la chica araña azul mientras me apuntaba con una espada igual a la mía-¿acaso fue Strider quien...?

-Dave no tiene nada que ver con esto. Tú me secuestraste y yo acabare con tu vida ¿te parece justo?

-Puta...-dijo con sus ojos azules llenos de ira-¿siquiera sabes por que estás aquí?

Yo no respondí.

-Te traje aquí para atraer a Dave y a Dirk Strider.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Porque Dirk y Dave son únicos. No hay otros chicos en este mundo que tengan ese poder... en especial Dave.

-¿Por que? No lo entiendo...¿Que es lo que quieres decir con poderes?

-¿Acaso tu novio no te lo ha dicho Pyrope?-me hubiera gustado responderle en ese momento pero no tenía tal respuesta, mi silencio me delató-entonces te diré... en este mundo existen ocho héroes enviados para protegerlo. Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos pero dos de ellos están en mi poder, el heredero de la respiración, John Egbert y la bruja del espacio, Jade Harley. Y esta noche de seguro ese numero incrementará a cuatro.

-¡TEZ!-se escuchó la voz a lo lejos de Dave llamandome.

-Parece que el guerrero y el han llegado.

Por inercia me di vuelta hacia el lugar donde su voz se escuchaba más fuerte pero Vriska aprovechó mi guardia baja para propinarme un golpe con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarme inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación destrozada y el hombre anaranjado estaba sentado al lado de mi cama.

-¿Dirk?

-Descanza... todavía estás debil.

Yo me levante aturdida, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no recordaba nada de la noche anterior ¿acaso había sido una pesadilla,eso de ser secuestrada por Serket?

-¿Donde está Dave?-el no respondió mi pregunto se levantó de la silla a mi lado y camino hasta un refrigerador que había en esa pequeña habitación con dos camas.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? estuviste dormida mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuanto?

-Dos días.

Me levante con cuidado pero aun así me sentía muy débil y mareada, entonces mire mi ropa. Era la que Vriska me había dado para cambiarme mientras estaba en su cautiverio, toda manchada con sangre. De seguro Dirk no había estado de humor para cambiarmela. Pero eso me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Donde está Dave?!-grite desesperada.

-El...y también Rose, se entregaron a cambio de tu libertad.

Un par de lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas formando linea verticales,pero estoy segura que en ese momento penseque no era el momento para llorar.

-Entonces... explícame ese tema de los "héroes"

**¿Corto? Bueno, si. Está muy corto pero esto fue lo que paso cuando atraparon a Dave y a Rose y todo eso... solo quería que lo supieran.**

**Jejejeje Tez es toda una Yandere :3 amante del rojo**


End file.
